Dulce, dulce venganza
by OkamiDan
Summary: Es dulce y amarga a la vez, es fría pero te llena de regocijo, dicen que mata el alma y la envenena, entonces quiero probar de ella, morire intoxicada, pero al menos te hare saber lo que es el infierno en vida. Ojo por ojo.
1. Episodio I

**Episodio I**

 **Alcaldía, Saltadilla, 09:30 am**

El profesor Utonia se dirigía a grandes zancadas a la oficina del alcalde, este lo había llamado de emergencia.

— ¿Qué sucede alcalde?— pregunto una vez llego.

— Profesor Utonio— Lo nombro el alcalde, extrañamente serio—. De nuevo una ciudad fue destruida, ningún sobreviviente— Menciona viendo el periódico posado en su escritorio—. Y no fue una ciudad pequeña.

— Entiendo… ¿qué podemos hacer?— Cuestiona de nuevo.

— Nada… nada de nada, esto aún no nos afecta, pero…

— Teme que seamos el siguiente— Termina la frase que el alcalde no podía decir.

El alcalde asiente, ambos se quedan unos minutos en silencio, pensando, reflexionando.

— ¿Cree que sea oportuno decirles? — Ahora fue el turno de preguntar del alcalde.

— No sé, no están al tanto de esto, como están a punto de pasar al nivel medio superior.

— Lo mejor será que no lo sepan— Al final lo reconsidera—. No estamos del todo seguros y esto solo causara su alteración.

El profesor se va de la oficina, sumergido en sus pensamientos ¿Sera oportuno decirles? No, no debe darles esa preocupación.

— Ningún sobreviviente— Murmura ya dentro de su auto—. Quien sea o sean los culpables, lo tiene muy bien planeado— Con esto arranca para ir a su hogar.

* * *

 **Aeropuerto, Saltadilla, 10:30 am**

— ¿Por qué?— Pregunta.

— Ya es hora de volver— Le responde de manera seria.

— Crees que ya debamos…

— Si no es hoy, nunca lo será— Le contesta con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué dirán cuando nos vean?— Pregunto de nuevo.

— ¿Quién dice que nos verán?— Sus acompañantes sonrieron con maldad.

* * *

 **Secundaria Robles Nobles, Saltadilla, 11:30**

Ni bien entro la maestra todos estaban aburridos, su receso había concluido hace una media hora y todos querían irse; después de todo era un viernes, al final todos se van a descansar, festejar, o cosas de su gusto.

— A-bu-rri-do— Dice mientras cubre su cara, solo se puede apreciar su negra cabellera.

— Cállate— Le reclama su mayor mientras intentaba no dormirse, a pesar de ir bien en la escuela se estaba aburriendo.

— Quiero salir, es viernes— Dice jugando con uno de sus mechones rubios.

— Bien, hoy tenemos tres estudiantes más con nosotros, pasen— Les llama amablemente la profesora.

En el salón entran tres personas, todos se sorprendieron al ver su apariencia.

La primera era pelirroja, sus ojos o bueno su ojo era rosado, el izquierdo era cubierto por un parche gris, su cabello suelto le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, se fleco iba un poco más al lado derecho. Su ropa era una blusa rosa con un chaleco de cuero de color fiusha, usaba una falda del mismo color que la blusa y abajo un mayon igual al chaleco, tenía puestas unas botas hasta las rodillas, negras, y en su cuello tenía un lazo rojo amarrado, su expresión era indiferente y seria, veía atentamente a la clase causando algo de temor e incomodidad a todos.

La segunda era de cabello negro como la noche, le llegaba por arriba de los hombros y dos mechones pequeños sobresalían a sus costados cubriendo sus orejas, el fleco alborotado, sus ojos eran verde algo claro, pero no tanto, en su ojo izquierdo había una cicatriz de arriba hacia abajo, no tan grande, pero si visible, en su oreja izquierda habían tres pircins; su vestimenta era una blusa verde, chaleco verde más oscuro, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y rasgado, tenis verdes y usaba un collar con púas saliendo de este, como los que usan los perros, su expresión era una sonrisa maldanosa con el ceño fruncido, parecía la típica chica busca pleitos, observaba a la clase con burla.

La ultima era de cabellos rubios, amarrados en dos coletas bajas, sus ojos eran azul cielo, tenía una cicatriz bajo el ojo derecho, su fleco iba más a este lado, incluso más que el de la primera, tenía una blusa azul y un chaleco de cuero de un azul más fuerte, tenía una falda blanca y unos botines del mismo color, su expresión era sonriente, alegre y algo entusiasmada.

— Soy Zaphiro— Dice la rubia con una sonrisa.

— Yo Esmeralda— Contesta la pelinegra sin borrar su expresión. A diferencia de la primera su voz era más profunda, sin dejar, claro, su tono femenino. Todos observan a la mayor que no dice nada.

— Oh ella es Rubí— La presenta su hermana oji azul.

— Creo que puede hablar ¿O no? — Se burla una pelirroja pecosa, con el cabello atado en dos chongos.

— Cállate Morbucks— Le dice Esmeralda, todos se sorprenden de que la chica supiera su nombre.

Rubí le hace una señal de "Compórtate" y su compañera le obedece.

— Bueno chicas siéntense en la parte trasera— Dice la maestra buscando calmar a la clase, Rubí se sienta pegada a la ventana, Esmeralda a un lado (Derecho), Zaphiro a la derecha de Esmeralda. Las tres soltaron un suspiro que solo tres personas pudieron escuchar.

* * *

 **Salida de Secundaria Roble Nobles, Saltadilla 2:00 pm**

— ¡Oigan! — Llega corriendo hacia las tres nuevas alumnas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunta Zaphiro sonriente.

— Bueno… queríamos presentarnos— Se rasco entre sus cabellos negros.

— Yo soy Brick— Dice el peli naranja.

— Yo Butch— Contesta el pelinegro.

— Boomer— Dice con una sonrisa amigable.

— ¿¡Son los héroes de Saltadilla!? — Pregunto con asombro la rubia.

— Exacto— Le contesta Brick, sonriendo socarrón.

— Interesante — Comenta Esmeralda.

— ¿De dónde son? — Pregunta el menor.

— Estuvimos viajando por varias ciudades debido al trabajo de nuestros padres— Le responde Zaphiro.

— Esta vez toco Saltadilla— Le secunda la pelinegra.

Los tres se quedaron viendo a la pelirroja que no dijo palabra alguna.

— ¿No hablas? — Pregunto Butch en plan broma.

— Es de pocas palabras— Contesta Esmeralda, sabiendo que su hermana no iba a hablar.

— Se nota— Murmuro el rubio.

— Bueno nos retiramos— Avisa la rubia.

— Un gusto conocerlos— Le sigue la pelinegra. La pelirroja alza la mano en despedida y se alejan dejando a los Rowdyruff Boys solos. Se encaminan a su hogar.

— Que curiosos ¿no creen? — Comenta Zaphiro, sus hermanas asienten.

— Pero recuerda que no estamos aquí para juzgar lo curioso de nuestros compañeros— Le dice la pelinegra mirando a su hermanita—. ¿O no Rubí? — Esta asiente mirando al frente.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	2. Episodio II

**Episodio II**

Era fin de semana, los rowdy no sabían que hacer, el profesor Utonio llega a donde ellos.

— ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen? Creí que irían con los demás —Les pregunta extrañados.

— Estamos aburridos y todos tenían planes— Contesta tirado en el piso el mayor de todos.

— Oí que tienen nuevas compañeras —Les intenta hacer platica.

— Si, son tres chicas raras —Le dice el de cabello negro.

— ¡Butch! —Le regaña el oji-azul.

— Es verdad, con que una de ellas ni habla —Lo comenta de nuevo.

— Si habla… pero no parece gustarle —Contradice Brick.

— Y ¿Cómo se llaman? —Pregunto el profesor curioso.

— Zaphiro, Esmeralda y Rubí —Le dice el menor.

— Que curiosos nombres —Comenta el profesor, todos oyen una llamada, pero no de cualquier teléfono, sino de "ese" teléfono.

Brick toma el auricular—. Hola alcalde ¿Qué pasa? Ajam, bien, vamos enseguida —Con esto colgó el teléfono—. Al parecer Mojo volvió a atacar —Explica a los demás presentes.

— ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos! —Con esto Butch sale siendo seguido por sus hermanos.

* * *

 **Saltadilla, 2:30 pm. Sábado.**

— NO INTENTEN DETENERME —Les advierte el mono a los tres héroes.

— Calla mono mutante —De una fuerte patada Butch lo manda por los cielos.

— ¡Este no es mi final! —Grita para posteriormente dejar una bomba en el lugar e irse por los cielos.

— E-eso es una… —Se había quedado sorprendido, sus hermanos lo zarandearon.

— ¿Qué hacemos Brick? —Le pregunta Boomer algo preocupado.

— No sé ¿Crees que yo sé de bombas? —Les grita desesperado, nunca Mojo había intentado algo tan peligroso—. Evacuen a la gente —les indica, ambos se alejan dispuestos a evacuar a la gente, Brick solo se acerca a la bomba y abre una compuerta con siete cables de distintos colores—. No entiendo nada.

— Yo lo hago.

Brick se estremece al oír una voz a sus espaldas, voltea y ve a una chica de pelo negro, largo a las rodillas y con el fleco hacia el lado derecho; ojos rojos como lo suyos. Llevaba un vestido rojo con botas blancas.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunta una vez sale de su asombro, los inútiles de sus hermanos no podían hacer algo bien.

— Una amiga —sonríe acercándose, sacando unas pinzas de una bolsa de su vestido, esto extraña a Brick ¿Por qué esa niña llevaría algo así?—. Esto no porque conecta directamente aquí… este hará que explote en menor magnitud… ¡Este! –exclama para proseguir a cortar el cable, la bomba deja su conteo a un segundo de explotar.

— ¿Cómo…? —Estaba asombrado de la habilidad de la chica—. ¿Quién…? —Del asombro no podía hablar.

— Lo sabrás pronto Brick, por mientras, mi nombre es Caramel —La chica se levanta y se va alejando del chico—. Caramel Star

* * *

 **Secundaria Robles Nobles, Saltadilla, 7:00 am. Lunes.**

— Estoy cansado.

— ¿Cómo no? Te desvelaste jugando —dice Brick mirando a su hermano moreno semi-dormido en el pupitre. El teléfono colocado en el salón de los chicos suena, Brick se apresura a contestar; al terminar la llamada les avisa que los requieren en la alcaldía y los tres salen volando, dejando sus estelas en el cielo.

* * *

 **Callejón, Saltadillas, 7:05 am. Lunes**

— ¿Cuándo empezamos? —Pregunta una sombra, la cual observaba las tres estelas.

— Pronto, solo un poco más —Le contesta en tono serio la otra sombra.

— Puff, ya quiero empezar —Dice otra sombra con tono malicioso.

— Paciencia… pronto volveremos —Responde de nuevo con frialdad.

* * *

 **Alcaldía, Saltadillas, 7:10 am, Lunes**

— Ya llegamos —avisa Boomer entrando a la oficina.

— Oh chicos, me alegra, bien solo esperemos al…

— ¡Llegue! Perdón por tardar —Dice llegando el profesor.

— No importa, bien les quiero presentar a unas chicas muy inteligentes —enseguida entran a escena tres chicas.

La primera era pelinegra, su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura y su fleco caía al lado izquierdo, de ojos café oscuro. Usaba un vestido negro con unos mayones grises y botas blancas.

La segunda igual era pelinegra, su cabello era corto tanto que parecía chico, su fleco estaba esparcido en su frente, ojos violetas, usaba una blusa violeta con un pantalón y botas blancas.

— Ah, eres tú —dice Brick encontrándose con la chica del sábado, esta sonreía.

— Hola de nuevo.

— Ellas son Chocolat, Coffee y Caramel Star, son las nuevas científicas de la alcaldía.

— ¿¡Cómo!? —exclaman los Rowdy y el profesor viéndolas asombrados—. Pero si son muy jóvenes —alega Utonio.

— Tenemos catorce años —comunica Chocolat—. Puede que seamos muy jóvenes, pero somos más inteligentes que incluso ellos —apunto a los rowdy.

— ¡EY! —Exclaman los tres, especialmente el peli naranja.

—Quiero ver eso —les reta Brick cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Quién desarmo la bomba? —Dice tranquilamente Coffee—. Tu no ¿o sí?

— Malditas —masculla en lo bajo.

— Pero creo que son muy chicas —insiste el profesor.

— Tranquilo nadie le quitara su puesto —comenta burlonamente la mayor, algo que molesto al profesor.

— No me preocupa eso —dijo enojado.

— ¿Entonces? —Vuelve a atacar la chica.

— Ya, ya, no peleen, mejor intenten conocerse —dice el alcalde tratando de cambiar el tema.

Los tres Rowdy sueltan un suspiro—. Tiene razón —admite el rubio.

— Solo que nos molesta que se crean mucho —se cruza de brazos Butch.

— Ustedes nos atacaron —dice Chocolat

— Nosotras nos defendemos —le sigue Coffee.

— Es la ley de la vida —terminan ambas causando la risa de todos los presentes menos del Profesor Utonio, el cual con un simple "Hasta luego" se fue. Se dirigió a su auto y empezó a conducir yendo a su hogar, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué siendo tan jóvenes aceptarían este empleo? serán muy listas y todo, pero es una gran responsabilidad —todo esto pasaba por la mente del profesor, repentinamente frena, casi se pasa una luz roja y atropella a una señora grande—. No sé qué me pasa, desde hace días estoy así —admite a la nada juntando su frente al volante.


	3. Episodio III

Episodio III

— **¡NOSOTRAS CONFIAMOS EN USTEDES!**

.

.

.

Brick se levantó de golpe, su frente estaba llena de sudor y su respiración era agitada. Tuvo una pesadilla.

— Hace años que no sueño con eso —calma por completo su respiración—. ¿Por qué ahora? —intenta calmarse, pero al ver una sombra en su ventana sale a ver. Afuera todo está a oscuras, la tenue luz de la luna es lo único que lo acompañaba en esa casa situada en el centro de la ciudad, reviso a los alrededores por si era algún ladrón, mira al piso y ve un pequeño muñeco sin un ojo, se extrañó de esto, tal vez una familia de indigentes. Una vez se aseguró de que no había nadie entro a su cuarto por la ventana (Igual había salido por esta), al entrar mira en la pared escrito con ¿sangre? Las palabras "NOSOTRAS CONFIAMOS EN USTEDES", parpadea un par de veces asustado y cuando vuelve a fijarse no había nada—. Y-ya debo estarme volviendo loco —ríe nervioso—. Seguramente es la falta de sueño.

* * *

 **Saltadilla, 6:55 am. Miércoles.**

Los tres rowdy volaban a su escuela, saludaban a alguno que otro ciudadano que del mismo modo les daba el "Buenos días", descendiendo a una cuadra de llegar a la escuela pasaron por una casa en la cual percibieron, y gracias a sus poderes, un olor extraño, algo pútrido, pero pensaron que alguien no sacaba la basura, por lo cual continuaron con su camino. Una vez llegaron se dirigieron a su salón donde fueron recibidos por sus tres compañeras: Princesa, Robín y Julie, podemos decir que la primera seguía siendo la misma niña caprichosa, pero ya no jugaba a la "súper heroína" o a la "villana", que más bien era una forma de llamar la atención y no hacia ni uno de los dos bien. Robín después de un tiempo se había logrado acercar a los chicos e intentar ser amigos, no podemos decir que las tensiones entre ella y Princesa disminuyeron, pero al menos se soportaban, y por último Julie, quien salió hace unos años del tutelar de menores gracias al buen comportamiento y vivía con sus tíos debido a que con sus padres y hermano no habían tenido los mismos resultados. Del mismo modo habían otros alumnos con los que el trio de héroes se llevaban.

— Buenos días chicos —saludo el maestro de matemáticas, todos se sentaron en sus lugares, pero Brick se percató de la ausencia de sus compañeras—. Saquen sus libros y busquen la página… —la puerta se abrió dejando ver a las tres hermanas, quienes entraron no sin que antes Zaphiro le diera un justificante al maestros y se disculpara por las tres.

— Esto del traslado es tedioso —dijo Esmeralda una vez sentada, Rubí asintió indiferente.

* * *

 **Alcaldía, Saltadilla, 8:30 am, Miércoles.**

— Pepinillos ¿Dónde están pepinillos? —se preguntó el alcalde y al verlos en una estantería más alta dudo sí llamar a los chicos.

 _Pero de todos modos iba a tener que llamarlos._

— ¡ALCALDE! —grito la Señorita Bello entrando, se notaba en su postura la preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto sin dejar su actitud inmadura, ella le comento algo y eso logro que el alcalde se pusiera serio—. ¿Tan pronto? No estábamos preparados… llame a los Rowdyruff Boys.

* * *

 **Secundaria Roble Nobles, Saltadilla, 8:36 am., Miércoles.**

Mientras todos escuchaban la aburrida clase de historia el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Brick lo fue a contestar y le dio una mirada a sus hermanos, los tres salieron disculpándose aunque algo alegres de poder salir de clases, las tres hermanas los observaron irse, sintiendo un poco de envidia de que ellos tuvieran poderes y libertades, simplemente regresaron a la clase.

— Suertudos —mascullo Esmeralda.

— No estoy tan segura, seguro es pesado proteger la ciudad —aclaro Zaphiro, Rubí asintió leyendo su libro.

— Aun así, si YO tuviera poderes…

— Pero no los tienes —aclaro Zaphiro divertida por la reacción de su hermana, esta bufo y se recostó en su banca. Las tres no sabían que tres chicas las estaban escuchando.

* * *

 **Saltadilla, 8:30 am., Miércoles.**

— ¿Para qué nos llamaron? —pregunto Boomer.

— La señorita Bello me dijo que fuéramos a esta dirección, me dijo que teníamos que ser fuertes y que el oficial nos explicaría la situación —explico el peli naranja algo dudoso ¿Por qué debían ser fuertes? ¿Un enemigo poderoso? La mayor amenaza era Mojo, por lo menos después de lo de la bomba. Los tres descendieron en una casa, la reconocieron al instante, de esta salía ese horrible hedor, miraron muchas patrullas alrededor y a todos serios ¿Qué pasaba? Vieron al Jefe de policía acercarse con una cara amarga, este les indico con la cabeza que lo siguieran, entrando al lugar de los hechos. Pudieron admirar las cintas de seguridad y a muchos policías dentro investigando, se aceraron a la sala, los tres dejaron de respirar correctamente al ver la cruda escena frente a ellos.

— Recibimos llamadas de quejas en la mañana, un horrible olor salía de esta casa y cuando el guardia de turno vino y al percatarse de que no abrían investigo un poco, el olor no era algo con lo que estuviésemos familiarizados, llamo a más gente y entre todos tumbaron la puerta… —hizo una pausa, Butch era el único que lo observaba, aun sin abandonar su expresión aterrada—. Encontraron a la mujer aquí, el forense nos dijo lo siguiente: No habían huellas en su cuerpo, pero parece que tiene cortadas profundas en todo este, principalmente en el vientre y las piernas, de igual modo le arrancaron uno de sus ojos y pusieron de remplazo una rosa —tal como dijo una mujer estaba en el piso, su cuerpo tenia cortadas profundas y su ojo izquierdo era una cuenca vacía y goteante con una rosa colocada en esta, su otro ojo estaba abierto y se veía el color, verde muy brillante y bello.

— Y-yo, no puedo seguir viendo esto —el menor de los hermanos salió huyendo de forma rápida, por un lado Butch miraba todo sin querer aceptarlo, y Brick solo miraba el cuerpo sin vida tendido a sus pies.

— Sé que es duro, pero… pedimos su ayuda… el alcalde dice que solo ustedes pueden encontrar al culpable y detenerlo —los restantes lo vieron y después de aclarar ideas y acomodar otras asintieron pesadamente. Al salir Butch vi al piso y se encontró con una muñeca, por cualquier cosa decidió llevársela, podía ser una pista.

* * *

 **Casa de los Rowdy, Saltadilla, 9:34 pm, Miércoles.**

Los tres miraban pensativos al piso, Boomer apenas y había podido calmarse, nunca había visto algo tan horrible como lo de esta tarde, era entendible que quedaran algo traumatizado.

Por otro lado Brick analizaba lo que tenían, primero, el cuerpo no presentaba huellas; segundo, aun así tenia cortes profundos; tercero, el loco asesino le arranco un ojo y lo remplazo por una flor; cuarto, nadie pareció percatarse hasta el día siguiente. Todo era confuso, además no tenían ninguna experiencia con estas situaciones, nunca antes había pasado algo así en esa pequeña ciudad.

Por su parte Butch analizaba la muñeca, se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía de dónde.

— Mañana volveremos y buscaremos alguna pista —ambos asintieron, aunque en el fondo ninguno quería regresar.

* * *

 **Callejón, Saltadilla, 12:47 am, Miércoles.**

— Apúrate, tengo sueño —dijo una chica a un chico, ambos vestían de tal forma que parecía recién regresaban de una fiesta. Este solo la seguía sin decir nada—. Mis padres me van a matar.

— Tú eras la que no quería salir —aclaro de forma indiferente, sin más continuaron con su camino hasta que el chico sintió algo extraño, se tocó el pecho al sentir un dolor en este. La chica no lo noto y siguió su camino, el intento llamarla pero nada salía de sus labios, se dejó caer de rodillas hasta sentir a alguien parado frente a él, alzo la vista y vio a quien tenía enfrente, este sonrió con maldad.

* * *

 **Saltadilla, 6:50 am, Jueves.**

Los tres héroes de la ciudad iban volando a su escuela, después del incidente de ayer habían faltado todo el día, esta vez fueron directo a su salón, el cual poco a poco se empezó a llenar con alumnos distraídos, algunos con el periódico en manos y otros con sus celulares. Cuando el salón se llenó los tres notaron que absolutamente todo el mundo se encontraba leyendo.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué todo mundo anda leyendo? ¿Es el día de todos leen? —pregunto Butch, justamente las nuevas iban llegando, Rubí al pasar por su lugar le dejo un periódico que anteriormente leía, sus hermanos se acercaron a ver, quedaron pálidos al leer "Joven es encontrado muerto en un callejo" según vieron, cortes en brazos y piernas, no había huellas y le sacaron un ojo. Todo coincidía, las mismas características de la mujer anterior, notaron que el chico era de pelo negro y ojos ámbar, bastante lindo, pero no era momento de pensar en lo hermoso de sus ojos.

— Definitivamente… —todo mundo volteo a ver a Boomer, este tenía la mirada perdida—. Esto se está convirtiendo en una verdadera amenaza —nadie pudo negar la triste realidad, muchos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos ¿Qué tal si ellos eran los siguientes?

Zaphiro miro a Esmeralda y esta le devolvió la mirada, ambas dudosas, giraron a ver a su hermana quien observaba atenta al trio de héroes.

— Ya han llegado…


	4. Episodio IV

**Episodio IV**

Brick, Boomer y Butch se dirigían a la alcaldía, una semana, una maldita semana había pasado desde esos dos incidentes, todo seguía igual, un asesinato cada noche, todos con las mismas características, variando el lugar de las cortadas, pero nunca el ojo sacado, el izquierdo. Una vez llegaron saludaron a la señorita Bello quien se veía tensa. Todos se dirigieron a la oficina del alcalde pero se escuchaba un escándalo viniendo de este, al entrar vieron al profesor Utonio y a las tres nuevas.

— ¡A VER! ¡Bájele dos rayitas a su tono! No tengo porque estar soportando su mal humor, se hace lo que se puede y tampoco veo un gran progreso de su parte _profesor_ —la oji café dijo con desprecio la última palabra, Utonio se veía furioso, atrás estaban Caramel y el Alcalde preocupados de cómo podía terminar la discusión y Coffee solo negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿¡SE HACE LO QUE SE PUEDE!? ¡Gente inocente se está muriendo! Y todavía dicen que "Se hace lo que se puede" —recalco con molestia el científico, la pelinegra busco en su bolsa algo y lo puso en el escritorio del alcalde dando un fuerte golpe.

— AQUÍ TIENE NUESTRA INVESTIGACIÓN ¿Dónde está la suya? —al profesor se quedó callado, Brick miro a Boomer, Boomer miro a Butch, Butch a la señorita Bello, ella al alcalde, el alcalde a Caramel y Caramel a Coffee quien observaba a su hermana y al profesor—. "Gente inocente se está muriendo" —imito la voz del profesor—. ¡Si gente inocente está muriendo! ¿QUÉ HA HECHO?

— No he encontrado pistas mejores de las que ya tenemos —aclaro desviando la mirada, los demás estaban callado.

— Mire profesor Utonio, sé que le caigo mal y lo que usted quiera, pero yo solo estoy trabajando con mis hermanas buscando pistas, entienda que al no haber huellas se nos complica el trabajo, hemos estado yendo a estos lugares —gruño molesta—. A sabiendas de que mi hermana no aguanta ver estas escenas tan… fuertes —Caramel bajo la mirada de forma dolida—. No le exijo nada, así que mínimo, deje de estar buscando la más mínima para regañarnos, que al menos nosotras tenemos algo.

— No me inspiran confianza, casi luego que llegaron empezó todo esto.

— ¿Sabe qué? Me rindo, váyase a la mierda Utonio —la chica tomo sus papeles y se dirigió a la salida, Coffee la siguió en silencio, Caramel solo se disculpó con el alcalde y salió corriendo para alcanzar a sus hermanas.

— Bueno… creo que su actitud no ha sido la más adecuada profesor —dijo el alcalde luego de unos minutos en silencio.

— ¿Cómo que mi actitud no ha sido adecuada? —se quejó el hombre, busco apoyo en los chicos pero estos desviaron la vista—. Ya veo… BIEN, HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN.

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el azoton que dio el profesor al salir.

— Bien… creo que la reunión se pospone, voy a intentar contactar con las chicas para que mañana vengan y nos expliquen lo que tienen.

* * *

 **Saltadilla, 3:54 pm, Jueves.**

Brick observo la habitación, en la cama ya hacia una joven muerta, cortes profundos, le sacaron el ojo izquierdo y sin huellas; se encontraban en un edificio de apartamentos. Boomer por otro lado hablaba con los policías buscando alguna información que pueda serles útil, Butch investigaba los alrededores y encontró otra muñeca, siempre que se ponía a investigar encontraba una muñeca, de los ocho casos que iban, tenía cuatro muñecas.

— ¿Qué hacen por aquí? —los dos que se encontraban afuera voltearon a ver a sus tres compañeras, Zaphiro se notaba sorprendida, Esmeralda desconcertada y Rubí seria.

— ¿Chicas? —las tres dirigieron su vista a Boomer quien voló donde ellas.

— P-perdón, no estábamos enteradas que… —intento articular la rubia, pero nada salía de su boca.

— Vivimos aquí —aclaro Esmeralda, ambos asintieron.

— Ya pueden pasar, la investigación se da por concluida —dijo de mal humor el peli naranja, las tres se miraron.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? Después de todo no ha de ser fácil ver tantos…

— Estamos bien, gracias por preocuparte Zaphiro —esta sonrió de forma triste al rubio, este se veía más afectado que sus hermanos. Rubí miro a su hermanas, se daba una idea de lo que pensaban, pero no le interesaba, mientras no la metieran en sus asuntos. Se comenzó a alejar hacia su departamento.

— ¿Rubí? —la rubia le llamo pero esta solo se metió a su apartamento, ambas parpadearon confundidas ¿se dio cuenta?—. Esto, chicos ¿quieren ir a algún sitio? —los tres las observaron—. Ya saben, para desestresarse y cosas por el estilo.

— Eres muy amable, pero en estos momentos no…

— Vamos, será divertido —dijo Esmeralda con una sonrisa despreocupada, los tres se observaron y suspiraron ¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

 **Parque, Saltadilla, 4: 15 pm, Jueves.**

— ¡Pásala, pásala! —le grito Brick a Esmeralda, esta le paso el balón que habían encontrado botado, ambos jugaban futbol contra Butch, mientras Zaphiro y Boomer echaban porras. Rato después concluyeron el juego con un presumible "5-6"

—No es justo, son dos contra uno, la revancha —se quejó Butch, todos rieron

— ¡Ey Brick! ¡Gran trabajo! —dijo Esmeralda chocando los puños con él, estaba recostados en el pasto hablando, al instante la imagen de la loca malvada Esmeralda se fue de la mente de los chicos, dando paso a una chica más juguetona y desastrosa, muy parecida a Butch, pero más despreocupada.

— ¿Chicos? —les tres voltean a ver a Mitch con Robín, ambos mirando a los cinco.

— OH MITCH MICHELSON ¡Mi buen amigo! —Butch lo abrazo por los hombros—. Te necesito, debo patearle el trasero al tomate andante y a la loca esta.

— Les vencemos —dijeron ambos mirándolos desafiantes. De nuevo jugaban pero ahora a la par, los otros tres seguían como espectadores.

— ¡Vamos Esmeralda! ¡Vamos Brick! —grito Zaphiro con emoción.

— ¡Patéenle sus egocéntricos traseros! —le siguió Boomer, ya no parecía tan traumatizado como unos segundos atrás, Robín solo los observaba, a Boomer con tristeza y a Zaphiro con desconfianza, algo en ella no le agradaba.

— ¡Cállate, que tu ni patear sabes! —le grito Butch sin dejar de jugar.

— ¿¡Te recuerdo el campamento!? —tanto Mitch como Brick se carcajearon, hace unos meses fueron de campamento por cosa de la escuela y Butch al intentar despertar a Boomer fue recibido por una patada a lo Yaqui Chan

— ¡Cállate!

Todos iban regresando, Esmeralda llevaba el balón, cuando ella y Brick volvieron a ganar milagrosamente (Y con un poco de ayuda de Robín) entre ella y Brick quedaron que se lo quedara, una vez llegaron al terreno donde estaba la "casa" de Mitch este se separó del grupo. De nuevo llegaron donde las chicas vivían, Esmeralda se despidió chocando los puños con los chicos y con un ademán de Robín.

— Adiós chicos, buenas noches, fue muy divertida esta tarde, gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación —se comenzó a despedir Zaphiro abrazándolos a los cuatro, pero cuando paso con Boomer lo abrazo por más tiempo.

— Jaja, gracias a ti y a Esmeralda por invitarnos, nos mejoró el humor —dijo Brick sonriente, por un rato dejo de pensar en todo el peso que tenían encima.

— Cuídense —se alejó entrando al edificio, los cuatro siguieron su camino.

— Robín te llevo a casa, no me arriesgo a que te pase algo en el camino —le dijo Boomer, esta asintió sonriente.

* * *

 **Casa de Robín, Saltadillas, 10:30 pm, Jueves.**

— Boomer… —llamo Robín, estaban a punto de llegar—. ¿Eres muy cercano a Zaphiro? —él se extrañó por su pregunta.

— No realmente, el caso de hoy fue en el edificio de apartamentos donde ellas vivían, como nos vieron algo decaídos ella y Esmeralda nos invitaron al parque.

— ¿Porque solo ellas dos? —el rubio negó, no tenía idea.

— Rubí no se veía interesada, es chica me da un poco de miedo.

— Ya veo —ambos llegaron a la entrada de la casa de la chica, pero Boomer desvió su vista a la casa de alado, una casa blanca, con grietas en todos lados, una puerta roja bastante vieja y tres ventanas circulares, las oscuridad reinaba en esa casa—. B-bueno, hasta mañana Boomer —él la volteo a ver y le sonrió, ella dudo un poco pero al final se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguido se fue corriendo a su casa, el rubio se sorprendió por esto pero lo tomo como un agradecimiento por llevarla a su casa, dio una última vista a esa casa abandonada y se fue volando a la suya.


	5. Episodio V

**Episodio V**

— **¡Traidores!**

.

.

.

Boomer abrió los ojos pesadamente, miro a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, puso una expresión triste, habían cosas de las cuales se arrepentiría toda su vida. Decidió acostarse, tan solo eran las tres de la mañana, pero algo llamó su atención, era una muñeca muy parecida a él, estaba en la ventana, él se acercó y la tomo, tal vez otra admiradora se la dejo, era normal. La dejo en su mesita de noche y decidió volver a dormir.

* * *

 **Secundaria Robles Nobles, Saltadilla, 8:30 am, Viernes**

— Bien, como veo que les aburre estar tomando apuntes —todos vieron a la maestra de geografía con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Van a hacer trabajos en pareja, me estudiaran uno estos cinco tema —escribió en el pizarrón algunos temas, volvió a su escritorio y saco una lista—. Yo elegiré a los equipos —todos se quejaron—. SILENCIO, bien estas son así, Princesa con Robín —ambas se vieron con desprecio, pero resignadas tuvieron que aceptar—. Boomer con Mitch —el rubio se puso nervioso, decir que Mitch era su amigo no era tan cierto, este era más bien amigo de Brick y Butch—. Butch con Julie —este asintió indiferente en cambio la rubia agradecía por dentro—. Zaphiro y Esmeralda —ambas se observaron nerviosas, esperaban que una de ellas terminara con la pelirroja, esta leía indiferente un libro, la maestra siguió nombrando a otro alumnos hasta llegar a los dos y últimos—. Brick y Rubí —el oji rojo se puso nervioso, apenas y conocía el nombre de la chica, no era que se llevaran mal pero ¿Cómo te comunicas con alguien que no habla? O no quiere hablar. Rubí separo su vista de su libro mirando con indiferencia al chico, el igual la observo chocando sus ojos rojos con el rosa de ella, unos segundos después la chica regreso la vista a su lectura.

— Pobre Brick —dijo Zaphiro nerviosa, su hermana asintió.

* * *

 **Salida de la Secundaria Robles Nobles, Saltadilla, 3:04 pm, viernes.**

Brick iba saliendo con sus hermanos y amigos, pensaban pasar la tarde, si es que no los llamaban para investigar otro asesinato, en la heladería, pero antes de irse Rubí se acercó a él y le dio un papelito.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto Mitch, Brick lo abrió y vio un número anotado "Cuando termines de jugar con tus amiguitos mándame un mensaje para ver la tarea, ambos sabemos que hacer una llamada no sirve de nada"

— Me dio su número —murmuro, tanto Mitch, Princesa y Julie malentendieron la situación, por lo cual el castaño y la rubia lo vieron de forma picara y Princesa se cruzó de brazos molesta.

— Vaya, vaya, no llevas más de mes y tanto de conocerla y ya hay onda —el chico se sonrojo ante las palabras de la rubia.

— ¡ES PARA LA TAREA! —tanto Robín, Boomer y Butch se comenzaron a reír, si claro, Brick y la señorita sin palabras.

— Menos mal, esa chica es rarita —dijo Princesa aun molesta—. Vamos que esos helados nos esperan.

— ¿Qué mosco le pico? —pregunto Brick y todos se golpearon la frente, será el cabeza del grupo, pero en temas sentimentales era un caso perdido.

* * *

 **Cuarto de Brick, Saltadilla, 9:34 pm, Viernes.**

El chico se encontraba mensajeando a su compañera para ver lo del trabajo. Aun en el chat la chica era de poca comunicación.

 _Brick: Buenas noches Rubí._

 _Rubí: Buenas noches._

 _Brick: Entonces ¿Qué haremos para el trabajo?_

 _Rubí: No se_

 _Rubí: ¿Qué tema quieres trabajar?_

 _Brick: Desastres naturales, no sé, creo que es interesante ¿a ti que te parece?_

 _Rubí: Por mi está bien_

 _Brick: Bien ¿Dónde nos juntamos para hacerlo?_

 _Rubí: Biblioteca_

El chico se desesperó, hasta en los chat era incómodo "hablar" con la chica. No era que el fuese muy conversador, pero hasta para el eso era exagerado, no sabía si la chica tenía problemas o qué, pero el trabajar con alguien con su actitud no le iba a ser fácil, y aparte estaba el otro asunto. Miro al techo pensativo, todas las victimas presentaban las mismas características, todas y aun así no podían dar con el desgraciado. Su celular sonó y vio un mensaje de un número desconocido.

 _********: Hola Brick._

 _Brick: ¿Quién eres y porque tienes mi numero?_

 _********: Oh perdón, soy Chocolat, la señorita Bello nos dio sus números por cualquier cosa. Necesitamos hablar con ustedes sobre lo que encontramos y le aclare al alcalde que no quería ver a Utonio_

El chico rio nervioso y anoto el número y nombre entre sus contactos, continuaron hablando de donde se reunirían y una vez todo listo. Sin más el chico se fue a dormir.

* * *

 **Prisión, Saltadilla, 12:47 am, sábado.**

— Malditos niños, yo les di la vida y así me lo pagan —se quejaba cierto mono.

— ¡Oye! ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¿Q-Qué haces? NO, NO, SUELTAME, AAAAH, AAAAAAAH, AYUDA —el mono vio a la puerta con expresión neutra, esta se abrió dejando al mono ver a quien esperaba.

— Se estaban tardando, aguante un maldito mes en la prisión y además…

— Cállate mono y da gracias que no te hemos matado, créeme, con o sin ti vamos a llegar al mismo resultado, ahora dinos lo que sabes de EL.

— Ya, ya, por lo que tengo entendido esta en otra dimensión escondido —dijo el mono esperando a que abrieran la puerta, un rayo impacto en el cerrojo logrando que se destruyera y que el mono pudiera salir.

— Genial, tendremos que buscarlo después —se quejó otra persona entrando—. Por mientras has lo ordenado.

— Como ustedes ordenen —el mono hizo una reverencia y se fue, al salir vio de reojo al guardia sentado en su sitio y muerto —. Esta vez sí dejaron huella —comento al sentir que salían a donde él estaba—. Buen trabajo.

— Siempre.

* * *

 **Cafetería, Saltadilla, 10:30 am, Sábado.**

Los tres Rowdy esperaban a las tres chicas, una vez estas llegaron se sentaron frente a los chicos, todos ordenaron un café a excepción de Caramel y Boomer quienes pidieron un té.

— Bien ¿Qué es lo que tienen? —pregunto Brick, Chocolat saco unos documentos y se los entrego, le dio la palabra a su hermana.

— Hemos estado yendo con el forense y comentado ciertas cuestiones que nos parecían extrañas, principalmente el hecho de que un trabajo muy bien hecho para una sola persona —comenzó a hablar Coffee, Caramel decidió continuar.

— Si lo notan aunque todas las víctimas tienen los mismo patrones en cada una de sus heridas hay diferencias, por ejemplo, quien hace los cortes lo hace de una manera brutal y tosca, en cambio quien saca el ojo lo hace de manera muy delicada y paciente de modo en el que el ojo no se deforme… por decirlo de algún modo.

— Con todo esto hemos llegado a la misma conclusión, no es un asesino… pensamos que son dos o tres personas que colaboran juntas, el tercero podría ser el causante de que no se encuentren huellas o pistas mejores de las que ya tenemos, tiene sentido que sea trabajo en equipo y por lo que vemos con una perfecta coordinación.

— Aquí están sus bebidas —dijo la mesera al traerles sus bebidas.

— Gracias —contestaron todos y siguieron en su plática.

— Lo que no estamos seguras es… como logran que no haya ninguna huella, es más difícil entre varios… —concluyo Chocolat, los tres se observaron dudosos, no sabían que pensar. El celular de Chocolat sonó, una vez verifico que era de la alcaldía lo puso en alta voz—. Diga

— Chicas, sé que los chicos están con ustedes —oyeron la voz del profesor—. Ocurrió algo esta mañana, Mojo escapo de prisión.

— ¿¡QUE!? —gritaron los tres chicos en shock, no era el momento de uno de los jueguitos de Mojo.

— Eso no es todo, encontramos al guardia muerto… ahora mismo comprobaremos si Mojo fue quien lo mato.

— ¿Mojo? ¿Matar a alguien? —se preguntó Boomer, aunque no lo admitía, quería un poco a Mojo y de lo poco que lo conocía nunca lo considero un asesino.

— Pero la forma en la que murió, dios, es horrible. Pero tenemos cierta sospecha… —hizo una pausa que dejo todo en suspenso—. Tenemos la teoría de que Mojo está colaborando con el culpable de todos estos misterios asesinatos.

Los seis adolescentes quedaron en blanco, eso era mucha información para procesar, pero tenía sentido, los ataques constantes, la bomba, que no se peleara tanto al llevarlo a prisión y que no intentara escapar, pues el solía hacer mucho alboroto. Mojo no solo colaboraba con los asesinos, estaban seguros que él sabía cuándo iban a llegar e incluso, él los pudo ayudar a llegar.


	6. Episodio VI

**Episodio VI**

— ¡Llegue! —exclamo el peli naranja mientras caía de boca frente a su compañera, alzo la mirada avergonzado, ella lo veía con un ceja en alto.

* * *

 **Biblioteca, Saltadilla, 3:36 pm, Sábado.**

— P-Perdón, tuve una emergencia —exclamo nervioso; aunque era más complejo, pero no podía decirle "Tuve que buscar a mi creador del cual creo es un asesino y colabora con otros asesinos para asesinar gente de Saltadilla" ¿Desde cuándo su vida giraba en torno a los asesinatos?

La chica suspiro, primer sonido que salía de su boca, ella se dirigió al interior de la biblioteca y el chico solo la siguió, ambos se sentaron en una mesa con varios libros, ella señalo una de las dos pilas y el chico comenzó a ver, era sobre desastres naturales, sobre Tsunamis, terremotos, explosiones volcánicas, huracanes, algunos antecedentes, etc. La miro, ella ya se encontraba leyendo y anotando lo más esencial, realmente lo más importante no como sus compañeros que solo copiaban y pegaban el primer párrafo. Alzo una ceja ¿Ella ya lo tenía previsto?

— ¿Los elegiste mientras yo llegaba? —ella asintió sin deja su tarea, sin más Brick comenzó con lo suyo. Creyó que iba a ser más incómodo o raro, pero no resulto tan así, tal vez por eso la chica había elegido la biblioteca, uno no podía hablar mucho en esta—. Ya está... —alzo la vista, ella lo observaba indiferente ¿hace cuánto que termino?

Ella asintió y comenzó a recoger los libros, el oji rojo observo lo que anoto, la cuestión era ¿Cómo era el trabajo? ¿A mano? ¿A computadora? ¿Al gusto? ¿Mezclado? La siguió con la mirada, cuando esta regreso donde él tomo su libreta y la guardo en su mochila, le indico que se levantara y ambos se dirigieron a la salida, ella extendió su mano frente a él, Brick la miro curioso, Rubí solo giro los ojos y apunto con la mirada al cuaderno que el peli naranja tenía en manos, el entendió y se lo dio.

— ¿Lo harás tú? —la chica asintió sin verlo—. Se supone que es en equipo, no te puedo dejar hacerlo todo tu sola.

Rubí saco su celular y escribió en él, al terminar le mostro lo que escribió.

" _Es a computadora, yo lo paso y tú lo imprimes, además, por lo que sé tienes otras cosas que resolver"_

Brick iba a replicar pero al sentir un temblor se puso alerta, miro como de entre los edificios salía un robot gigante, enfoco la vista y vio a ¿La banda Gangrena? Miro a su compañera quien observaba fijamente el artefacto, era una especie de araña con tentáculos, el oji rojo voló hacia ellos y comenzó a disparar láser de los ojos, tan pronto comenzó la batalla con el peli naranja defendiendo solo ¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos cuando los necesitaba?

— ¡Oye! —exclamo al sentir como uno de esos tentáculos lo atrapaba y lo comenzaba a apretar, sintió como el aire se iba de sus pulmones y comenzó a ver borroso.

— ¡Cuidado! —grito uno de la banda, el rowdy sintió como lo soltaban y miro a la banda que observaban a Rubí, esta había aventado un piedra algo grande al cristal que cubría a los chicos. La chica tomo otra y la volvió a aventar logrando que el cristal se fragmentara un poco.

— ¡Quédate quieta, mocosa! —uno de los tentáculos metálicos la tomo, esta comenzó a forcejear buscando liberarse, Brick actuó rápido y de nuevo usando rayos láser corto el tentáculo el cual soltó a la chica y esta comenzó a caer, Rubí cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego, los abrió después de un rato y vio que su compañero la sostenía estilo princesa. La bajo al suelo y la dejo, volviendo al combate, la chica decidió seguir aventando cosas, no podía hacer mucho más.

* * *

 **Saltadilla, 6:23 pm, Sábado.**

Ambos observaron cómo la policía se llevaba a la banda presa, Brick miro a su compañera que se veía tranquila, ambos decidieron irse a sus hogares, pero el oji rojo no iba dejarlo hasta ahí.

— Rubí —la chica le observo—. Gracias por tu ayuda, sin ti estaría perdido —le sonrió agradecido, ella asintió de forma neutra—. Etto, como recompensa déjame llevarte a tu casa —ella negó, con su mano le restó importancia al asunto—. Por favor.

La chica lo pensó un poco y finalmente suspiro resignada, el rowdy sonrió contento y se dirigieron al edificio donde vivía la chica, una vez se despidieron (Con un ademán) el peli naranja se dirigió a su hogar, al llegar vio a sus hermanos con Mitch y Julie, decidió no decir nada e irse a su habitación.

* * *

 **Apartamento 203, Saltadilla, 6:34 pm, Sábado.**

La chica entro a su hogar y vio a sus hermanas discutiendo.

— ¡Debiste ser más cuidadosa…! —ambas la voltearon a ver, Zaphiro le sonrió—. Hola Rubí ¿Cómo te fue? —la oji rosa hizo un ademán indicando que fue bien, ambas asintieron—. Te guardamos algo de comer, tardaste.

— Además… saliste en las noticias —las tres observaron el televisor, efectivamente se veía a Brick y a ella—. Ejem "No hay que mezclarnos mucho con los ciudadanos" "Debemos terminar nuestra misión" —se burló la chica, su hermana se acercó y le dio un zape.

— Dejen de pelar chicas, TÚ ESMERALDA, vamos a ver como arreglamos ese trabajo —la oji verde gruñe y asiente, Rubí al verlas desaparecer por la puerta a una de las habitaciones se deja caer en el sofá. Comienza a pasar los canales hasta detenerse en uno específico.

" _Se han encontrado huellas del asesino del guardia que cuidaba a Mojo Jojo, esto podría llevarnos al culpable de todos estos asesinatos misteriosos"_

La chica lo pensó un poco y asintió, ya sabía que tenía que hacer, conseguiría esa venganza que tanto estuvo esperando. Se tocó su parche y comenzó a retirarlo, tendría que lavarlo.

— RUBÍ, AYUDAME, ESMERALDA ESTA DE FLOJA.

Pero sería después, se recoloco el parche y se dirigió a donde sus hermanas.

* * *

 **Secundaria Robles Nobles, Saltadilla, 1:30 am, Lunes.**

La profesora de Geografía buscaba entre los casilleros de los maestros, el viernes por irse a las carreras dejo su celular y ahí tenia archivos importantes, esperaba que no se lo hubiesen robado. Escucho un ruido de la entrada principal, asomo un poco la cabeza pero no había nada, prosiguió a seguir buscando. Por otro lado una persona tiraba gasolina por los pasillos, salones y otros lugares de la enorme escuela. La maestra se asustó al oír algo azotarse en los casilleros.

– ¿Por qué ahora? –murmuro y abrió el casillero del maestro de química, saco unas tijeras y se aproximó a salir de la sala de maestros. La persona solo saco un cerillo y lo encendió, lo tiro al piso y todo comenzó a levantarse en llamas.

La profesora se asustó y miro a todos lados aterrada, tenía que salir de ahí, comenzó a correr por los pasillos esquivando las llamas, al ver la salida se alivió un poco, lo iba a lograr, pero tropezó con algo y cayo de bruces, miro el objeto con el que tropezó, pero este no era un objeto, era un pie el cual le hizo zancadilla, la persona misteriosa salió de las llamas y la observo.

— Tiene lindos ojos.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto retrocediendo, observo como saco dos objeto y le aventaba uno, era su celular.

— No lo tomes personal, pero poca gente tiene unos ojos tan lindos como los tuyos, ese hermoso tono violeta. Los quiero —tomo el otro objeto y prosiguió a hacer su trabajo.

La persona salió del edificio en llamas con la ropa ensangrentada, mirando al piso pensativa, al ver las luces rojas y azules desvió su camino. Le daba flojera correr.

— Tendré que lavar la ropa, que lata.

* * *

 **Secundario Robles Nobles, Saltadilla, 7:00 am, Lunes.**

Todos los alumnos observaban a la maestra de geografía o al menos su cadáver ser llevado, estaba incinerada debido a que se quedó en la escuela la cual sufrió de un incendio en la madrugada, Brick se acercó a comprobar su sospecha y al ver que a la maestra le faltaba un ojo cerro con fuerza los suyos. Todos observaban con sus trabajos en mano, ya no les servían de nada. La mayoría de las mujeres comenzaron a llorar y algunos hombres. Boomer no pudo soportar más y se dejó caer de rodillas igual comenzando a llorar.

— Viejo —Butch se agacho a su lado y lo abrazo, no era su estilo, pero en esos momentos su hermano estaba destrozado y daba igual lo demás, necesitaba apoyo, miro a su hermano mayor quien apretaba los puños con fuerza y se iba corriendo a otro lado.

Una vez Brick se vio solo comenzó a respirar agitadamente, miro un árbol cercano y se acercó, alzo su puño y golpeo el tronco una y otra vez, frustrado e impotente. ¿Qué culpa tenía su maestra? ¿Qué culpa tenía toda esa gente inocente? ¿Qué culpa tenia Saltadilla? Sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo a ver a su compañera, unas cuantas lágrimas caían por las mejillas del rowdy, haciéndolo ver vulnerable. Rubí se acercó a él y lo abrazo, apoyando la cabeza del chico en su hombro, el correspondió el abrazo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo esto tiene que pasar? —sollozo, quiso ser fuerte, pero ya no aguantaba ver todo eso, temía que sus amigos fueran los siguientes, el alcalde, la señorita Bello, el profesor, sus hermanos… o él. La joven no contesto, solo siguió abrazándolo.

Rubí lo separo y lo tomo de las mejillas viéndolo fijamente a los ojos —Debes ser fuerte —su voz sonó en un susurro, Brick se sorprendió, su voz no era tan profunda como la de Esmeralda, pero tampoco era como la de Zaphiro. Un buen equilibro, pero sumando la frialdad que había en esta le daba un toque maduro.

— H-hablaste —Rubí solo giro los ojos ante la obviedad, Brick se intentó calmar e involuntariamente sonrió, la chica hablo solo para decirle que debía seguir, la chica la cual todos consideraban una tumba, por lo silenciosa—. Gracias Rubí.


	7. Episodio VII

**Episodio VII**

 **Casa de los Rowdy, Saltadilla, 3:46 am, Lunes.**

— **Nos vengaremos.**

 **.**

 **.**

Butch se levantó mirando por la ventana, observo a la luna, parecía cada vez menos brillante, como si supiera la desgracia que cubre a la ciudad de Saltadilla.

— Si no hubiésemos sido tan idiotas…

Los héroes de la ciudad vivían con un peso encima, muchas veces intentaron arreglarlo, pero eran tan cobardes para hacerlo, pesadillas en la noche, las misma frases, el mismo desenlace y un final horrido, Saltadilla jamás volvió a ser lo mismo.

Ellos tampoco volvieron a ser los mismos.

Después del incidente en la escuela las clases se suspendieron hasta nuevo aviso, eso les daba más tiempo a los rowdy de investigar, ahora más que nunca estaban motivados a conseguir pruebas, con esto paso otro mes, otro más y otro, estos transcurrían rápidamente hasta finalmente llegar al otoño, todos los día había un muerto, con las mismas características de siempre, del mismo modo villanos como Fuzzy, la banda amiba y Sedusa atacaron la ciudad, pero ellos los vencían rápidamente hasta verlos tras la rejas, esos villanos eran la menor de sus preocupaciones… hasta entonces.

— Genial, cuando todo esto termine hare de esta ciudad mi propiedad —gruño la criatura rosada.

— ¿Cuándo nos sacaran de aquí? Seguimos sus instrucciones al pie de la letra —se quejaba la única mujer en el lugar.

— Recuerden que si nos sacaban rápido serían muy OBVIAS.

— Muy bien dicho As —dice alguien en el marco de la puerta, todos lo voltean a ver.

— Mojo Jojo —dicen todos al ver al mono, pero no se veía igual, se notaba más… demacrado.

— Terminemos con esto, aun no termino mi robot —dice sacando unas llaves; todos oyen los gritos del guardia de turno, quien rogaba clemencia, una vez todos fuera se apuraron a ver al causante de una horrible muerte.

— Hagan su trabajo, Mojo apresúrate, recuerden cual es el siguiente paso.

— ¿Qué haremos con los mocosos? —pregunto el líder de la banda ameba.

— Ellos… quedamos en un acuerdo, queremos ver cuánto aguantan antes de enloquecer —dice riendo de forma malévola, todos se estremecieron—. De villanos a héroes, de héroes a las víctimas y de las víctimas a… completen la oración —dice divertida antes de irse canturreando.

— Y luego los malos son uno —sisea Serpiente.

— No, ellas no son malas —menciona Mojo—. Son unas locas.

— Si tú lo dices —murmura Sedusa desconfiada, no era que confiaran en la nueva amenaza de Saltadilla, pero no querían morir junto a toda la ciudad.

— Seria genial tener a la mocosa ricachona —comenta As recordando vagamente a Princesa.

— Desde que se "Rehabilito" dejo su trabajo de villana.

— Villana más inútil y chillona —aclaro Mojo saliendo seguido de todos.

* * *

 **Estación de policía, Saltadilla, 9:02 am, Sábado.**

Todos estaban sorprendidos, los villanos huyeron en la madrugada, el guardia estaba vez no presento huellas pero su forma de asesinato no fue como siempre, era una muerte más ¿artística? Como si el maldito psicópata se hubiese esmerado en que se viera bello el retrato de un asesinato. La sangre parecía simplemente pintura adornando un cuerpo logrando formas como flores y estrellas.

— Esto aumenta la teoría de las chicas —menciona Butch observando el cuerpo, Brick asintió viendo alguna pista que les fuera útil, Boomer revisaba las celdas, no quería ver más cuerpos sin vida.

— Les divierte todo esto.

— Viejo, incluso si no les divirtiera ¿Qué tipo de pista podría ser esa?

— Puede ser por dos motivos, venganza de algún antiguo villano o simplemente alguien con desórdenes mentales, si es el segundo podemos investigar en manicomios de la ciudad o de las vecinas, si es el primero a buscar a los que huyeron e investigar a otros prisioneros.

— ¿Por qué no colocaran cámaras en este lugar? —se preguntó Boomer entrando evitando hacer contacto visual con el cuerpo el cual el forense investigaba.

— En realidad si las había —todos observaron un punto donde se veía la mitad de la cámara, se notaba que destruyeron la otra mitad con el objetivo de dañarla.

— No son tontos —murmuro Butch viendo a sus hermanos con seriedad.

— ¿Podremos resolver este misterio? —se preguntó Boomer, ambos igual se preguntaron mentalmente si eso era posible.

* * *

 **Secundaria Robles Nobles, Saltadilla, 6:55 am, Lunes.**

— ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? —pregunto Zaphiro colocándose delante de los chicos, todos la vieron de forma cansada—. Ya veo…

— Perdón si sueno borde pero queremos descansar antes de que comiencen las clases —dice Boomer recostándose en su banca.

— ¡No es hora de holgazanear! —exclama Esmeralda y le tira una carpeta a Brick, este mira sin entender—. ¡De parte de Rubí! —vuelve a exclamar, todos voltean a verlos, Brick la miro sin entender, volteo a ver a la chica quien ya estaba sentada leyendo, abrió la carpeta y se sorprendió de ver una investigación detallada de los pacientes más peligrosos del manicomio de Saltadilla, de el de Megaville y otras ciudades de alrededor.

— ¿Cómo supo? —pregunto Boomer con asombro, estaba viendo por encima del hombro de Brick, Butch igual pero del otro lado.

— L-le comente por mensaje ano… ¡TE QUEDASTE LA NOCHE ENTERA INVESTIGANDO! —grito volteando a verla tirando a sus dos hermanos y logrando que todo el salón les observase, ella lo vio irritada y él se puso rojo. Sin más la chica asintió— No tenías porque…

— ¡Brick y Rubí! Sentados bajo un árbol —canto Mitch, la mayoría rio mirándolos burlonamente.

— ¡Son novios! ¡Son novios! Se besan, sus bocas —continuo Esmeralda mirando a su hermana quien la veía seria.

— Se pasan, el chicle. Se cogen… de la mano —les siguió Butch. Todos soltaron una carcajada, Brick comenzó a ahorcar a los dos varones completamente rojo y Rubí miraba a Esmeralda de forma seria.

— Alguien va a morir regresando a casa —canturreo Zaphiro mirando a sus hermanas, cuando Rubí se molestaba se ponía seria, su hermana era compleja.

* * *

 **Casa Morbucks, Saltadilla, 10:30 pm, Lunes.**

— Oug, no entiendo nada –gruñe Princesa viendo su tarea de matemáticas—. Bueno… si le doy un dinerito extra a las sirvientas… NO, NO, vamos Princesa, prometiste hacer las cosas por tu cuenta —suspiro mirando por su ventana, una roca golpeo su vidrio y ella curiosa se acercó abriendo esta, observo el panorama, todo estaba oscuro con las luces apenas alumbrando la entrada.

— Hola señorita —la chica reprimió un grito al ver a Serpiente colgada frente a ella, miro al villano con temor.

— No la asustes, idiota —regaño Mojo quien estaba en el patio, bajo la ventana, Princesa los observa intentando verse firme, aunque tenía miedo de que algo le pasara.

— ¿Q-qué quieren, zopencos? —pregunto nerviosa.

— OH, oh, la niñita está asustada —miro un poco más atrás, de las sombras salió Sedusa.

— Llamare a la policía —amenazo buscando entre los bolsos de su ropa su celular.

— No hay necesidad de eso, no te venimos a atacar, todo lo contrario, te venimos a salvar —la chica los miro sin entender—. Tú eres como nosotros, una villana, no te hagas tonta, extrañas ese camino, tienes la oportunidad de gobernar Saltadilla con una ayuda especial.

— ¿Ayuda especial?... USTEDES COLABORAN CON LOS ASESINOS –todos rieron viendo su cara de terror.

— Exacto ¿no sería fabuloso…?

—NO, YO NO ME UNIRE A USTEDES, bola de enfermos… — todos la vieron indiferentes, sin más se encogieron de hombros.

— ¿Segura? La siguiente puedes ser tú

— Segura –contesto firme, todos negaron, Serpiente bajo a lado de Mojo y Sedusa, los tres comenzaron a alejarse, Princesa saco su celular y comenzó a marcar a la policía.

— Niña… salte de tu casa, es mi última buena obra del año —se burló Mojo mirándola, ella lo miro sin entender. Los tres desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

— ¿Bueno? Policía, Mojo, Sedusa y un miembro de la banda gangrena estuvieron en mi casa hace unos minutos, todos estamos bien, por favor vengan pronto a la casa Morbucks —concluyo la llamada, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al patio algo ansiosa.

Espero un rato hasta que se calmó, decidió volver al interior de su hogar pero escucho una explosión desde adentro. La chica retrocedió dos pasos en shock, podía ver por una de las ventanas la luz de las llamas, igual llego a sus oídos algunos gritos de las sirvientas.

— Papá —murmuro aun en shock, se acercó corriendo a la puerta la cual estaba atascada, comenzó a golpearla y solo se detuvo al escuchar otra explosión—. ¡Ábrete porquería! —Murmuro en pánico, oyó a lo lejos el sonido las patrullas—. ABRETE.

— CUIDADO —sintió como algo la jalaba lejos y pudo ver como toda la mansión se consumía en llamas a la vez que un sonido fuerte inundo sus oídos, miro a su salvador, era Brick quien la tenía estilo novia mientras volaban, en otro momento se hubiese emocionado, pero este no era el caso.

— Mi padre… —murmuro, Brick miro la mansión, gracias a sus poderes podía oír con claridad lo que ocurría dentro, por lo cual abrazo aún más a Princesa.

Boomer y Bucth comenzaron a apagar las llamas mientras Brick dejaba a Princesa con los oficial, después fue a ayudar a sus hermanos. Una vez todo se calmó comenzaron a entrar a sacar los cuerpos, ya habían patrullas y vecinos alrededor, Princesa se acercó al cuerpo del que era su padre, miro atentamente las quemaduras, quería despejar su vista de ese cruda imagen, pero no podía.

— _Niña… salte de tu casa, es mi última buena obra del año._

La chica cerró sus ojos derramando algunas lágrimas, se llevaron el cuerpo de señor Morbucks a la ambulancia mientras ella se dejaba caer de rodillas.

— MALDITA SEAS MOJO JOJO.


	8. Episodio VIII

**Episodio VIII**

La investigación del equipo forense dio por entendido que el incendio fue provocado en la cocina y lo dejaron como el accidente de una trabajadora. Pero sin importar lo que hiciera el departamento de policía, la joven sobreviviente seguía empeñada en que la culpa era de los villanos desaparecidos. Los Rowdy estaban de acuerdo, era extraño que repentinamente pasara eso y el hecho de que la puerta de entrada estuviese cerrada, el aviso del mono y que la razón por la que la fueron a buscar daban pie a otra cosa: Los asesinos de Saltadilla eran los culpables del incendio en la casa de los Morbucks.

* * *

 **Bahía, Saltadilla, Miercoles, 8:50 pm**

Una figura encapuchada entraba a un almacén de bodegas, miro que nadie la siguiera y se metió. Observo tres figuras cubiertas por la oscuridad, las tres eran del mismo tamaño, la primera estaba sentada en unas cajas simulando un trono, la segunda estaba en el suelo recostada jugando con un objeto invisible a la vista humana, la tercera, que observaba por una pequeña abertura de las paredes de madera, se giró a ver a la persona recién llegada.

— Oh Darling~, hola, hola ¿A qué se debe tu visita esta noche?

— Creo que ya es hora de que llevemos a cabo el tercer paso del plan

— ¿Tan pronto? —Pregunto burlonamente la segunda figura misteriosa. Esa que estaba en el piso.

— ¿Pronto? Llevamos meses con esto, me sorprende que ese científico aún no se haya dado cuenta —las tres se tensaron a la sola mención del hombre—. Era verdad lo que decía la negrita, es menos eficiente que una roca.

— Cuida tus palabras, no debes subestimarlo —aclaro la tercera figura, esa la cual estaba en "su trono"—. En sus tiempos el creo el arma más letal de todas las antes hechas, un arma capas de pensar por sí misma, con la capacidad de proteger como de destruir, un arma tan estúpida y a la vez tan ingeniosa que hoy en día puede ser capaz de destruir todo a su paso ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?

— ¿Qué?

— Que no solo creo un arma —alzo su mano y mostro tres dedos—. Creo tres —rio bastante divertida, todas se sorprendieron al escuchar a la persona reír.

— ¿Eso es una autorización? —pregunto firme la recién llegada.

— No solo eso, abra un pequeño cambio de planes, me diste una idea muy buena —todos observaron a la persona que anteriormente hacia recostada y ahora se levantaba de su comodidad jugueteando con el objeto—. Vamos a refrescarles la mente a los ciudadanos de Saltadilla, les recordaremos a las armar letales.

— ¿Cómo lo haremos? —Pregunto la encapuchada que se limitaba a memorizar los planes a emplear.

— No será de forma directa, las seis recién llegadas lo harán, con Utonio será fácil, una de ellas encuentra un archivo conveniente y útil y pregunta _¿Qué es esto?_ Y veras como da resultados. Entonces se abrirá el baúl de los recuerdos.

— Bueno, de eso me encargo yo ¿Qué hacemos con los rowdy?

— Tú tranquila Darling —comento juguetonamente la primera figura—. De eso... —saco de un bolso de su ropa un papel doblado— Nos encargamos... nosotras —la encapuchada lo tomo y vio el contenido, una sonrisa se notó apenas en ella, las otras tres sonrieron ampliamente.

* * *

 **Alcaldía, Saltadilla, Jueves, 11:30 am**

— ¿Que buscamos exactamente? — Pregunto Coffee algo confusa, buscando entre sus documentos y los que hace poco Utonio les dio.

— Alguna pista que pudimos pasar por alto... — murmuro Chocolat mirando una y otra vez lo que Utonio había escrito.

— Recapitulemos lo que tenemos —dijo Caramel frente a una pizarra colocada en la pared de su "oficina"—. Lo que tenemos hasta ahora es que el asesino o más bien los asesinos no dejan huellas, todas las muertes son iguales, por lo cual llegamos a la teoría de que es algo simbólico, un mensaje; igual sabemos que son varios y cada uno tiene una forma distinta de atacar.

— Con lo analizado hasta ahora tenemos a uno que realiza las cortadas, uno que saca el ojo y con lo ocurrido con el guardia, uno que hace su trabajo más ¿Artístico? — Murmuro la última frase sin entender.

— Eso nos da pie a tres asesinos ¿Ya han podido identificar las huella?

— Siguen en eso —aclara Coffee—. Dicen que el patrón de ADN es muy... Extraño y que hasta ahora no coincide con ninguno de los villanos u otros arrestados.

— Con las investigaciones de los Rowdy sobre algunos residentes del manicomio van a ver si coincide con el de los "más sospechosos" —concluyo Chocolat.

— Ojala y esto termine pronto — murmuro las más chica, se acercó al escritorio a ver las pruebas encontrándose con unos documentos muy interesantes–. Chicas...

* * *

 **Secundaria Robles Nobles, Saltadilla, Jueves, 2:47 pm**

Mientras los Rowdy se concentraban por no dormirse en las siempre divertidas clases de matemáticas, Zaphiro miraba dudosa a sus hermanas, parecía que se comunicaban por medio de sus miradas. Zaphiro mostraba duda en su cara, Esmeralda se encogía de hombros, Rubí negaba y después de un rato ladeaba la cabeza con expresión de enojo, señal de que algo la preocupaba. La clase se la pasaron así, decidiendo en silencio.

Una vez la campana toco todos salieron agotados de la jornada, los rowdys planeaban salir con los amigos e ir a ver a Princesa quien estaba al cuidado de su eterna profesora, la Señorita Keane, pero Rubí tomando una iniciativa que nadie había visto detuvo al rubio tomándolo por el brazos, los que aún quedaban en el salón la vieron con rareza, esta se quedó quieta, aun en esa posición sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Qué ocurre Rubí? —Pregunto Boomer al notar que esta se había quedado en blanco. Rubí negó y bajo la mirada sin saber que mosco le pico para hacer semejante show.

— Q-queremos hablar con ustedes —hablo Zaphiro al notar como la mayor no podía hacer nada.

— Claro, vamos a un lugar menos... —Brick miro a sus compañeros quienes los observaban curiosos—. Concurrido.

* * *

 **Alcaldía, Saltadilla, Jueves, 3:26 pm**

El profesor entro a la oficina del alcalde y al ver a las tres chicas viendo unos documentos se acercó.

— **¿Quiénes son las Powepuff girls?**


	9. Episodio IX

**Episodio IX**

La pregunta dejo helados a los cuatro, el profesor que escucho la pregunta de los labios de Chocolat palideció, sus manos temblaron y sintió como su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal.

Por otro lado los Rowdy igual palidecieron sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, la preguntan formulada por Esmeralda y la hoja de periódico con el encabezado encerrado en rojo el cual decía: "Las powerpuff girls salvan el día" que sostenía Rubí no solo los agarro de sorpresa, si no que abrió una herida que intentaba cerrarse.

— ¿D-de donde...? —Intento preguntar Brick con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía continuar.

— Esta mañana nos llegó por correo, nos pareció raro porque no tenemos a nadie que nos envié cartas o algo así —explico Zaphiro preocupada por sus reacciones.

— Lo único que recibimos es la factura de la renta —aclaro Esmeralda viéndolos igual un poco preocupada. Los tres se observaron sin saber que decir.

— Ellas... Fueron las antiguas heroínas de Saltadilla —murmuro Butch visiblemente incómodo.

— ¿Qué les paso? —Pregunto con inocencia Zaphiro.

— Desaparecieron... —murmuro sombríamente Boomer, todos se quedaron en silencio no queriendo continuar con el tema. Escucharon el teléfono desde ahí, Brick fue volando a su salón y al regresa vio a sus hermanos quienes asintieron.

— Lo siento chicas, el deber llama —les dijo Butch yéndose en dirección a la ciudad.

— Nos vemos luego, que descansen —se despido Boomer antes de seguir a Butch.

— Adiós —murmuro Brick antes de salir volando no sin antes cruzar miradas con Rubí quien lo veía con una mueca de molestia o eso parecía a sus ojos.

— ¿Cuánto le calculan?

— Un par de meses —respondió Esmeralda.

— Poco tiempo... —susurro Zaphiro, Rubí miro el cielo donde estaban aún las tres estelas de colores. Sus hermanas la observaron curiosas—. ¿Rubí?

Esta negó y les dio una señal a las otras dos, las tres comenzaron a caminar a su casa.

— ¿Por qué? —La pregunta de Boomer no iba dirigida a nadie en específico—. Recién ahora...

— No divaguen, es solo una distracción... Aunque —ambos observaron al peli naranja—, eso significa que nuestro asesino es de Saltadilla y es un residente de ya bastante tiempo.

Los tres llegaron a la casa, la nueva escena del crimen, con nuevas pistas y una herida abierta.

* * *

Utonio miraba de reojo a las chicas, ella estaban algo disgustadas. Cuando el profesor parecía hablar, entro la señorita Bello para llamar a los Rowdy debido a que el alcalde se hallaba algo "ocupado"

— Esas son cosas del pasado —aclaro el profesor ya más normal—. Un experimento... fallido —murmuro el "experimento" con un tono nostálgico.

— ¿Experimento? Pero si estas son unas niñas —dijo con desagrado Chocolat. Observo la foto de tres pequeñas muy parecidas a los Rowdy.

— Es algo complejo, en dado caso, esto no es lo importante ahora —las miro con su aire serio.

— Lo decíamos porque pensamos que podía ser útil —suspiro Coffee—. Ya vemos que no.

— Exacto ¿que tenemos hasta ahora?

— Lo de las pruebas de ADN, podríamos determinar algún sospechoso —menciono Caramel.

— Bien, es un progreso.

* * *

— ¿¡EXPERIMENTO!? —Se escuchó el grito desde un callejón.

— ¡Silencio! —Regaño una voz más seria y fría.

— Ese... —Gruño con rabia—. Aunque es verdad pero...

— No te enojes, el plan no funciono como planeamos pero no nos afecta en absoluto.

— Como sea —refunfuño por última vez.

Otro mes paso, recientemente Princesa volvía a la escuela, aún tenía en mente lo que ocurrió ese día, quería vengarse de ese mono, de sus aliados y de esos asesinos.

* * *

 **Saltadilla, Viernes, 12:34 pm**

Zaphiro escucho un grito de la habitación de a lado, se dirigió a la salida del apartamento compartido con sus hermanas y escucho atentamente. Algunos ruidos de pisadas y mucho escándalo, formo una mueca de tristeza y salió, la gente se amontonaba frente al apartamento de alado. Intento pasar entre la gente y al llegar al marco vio a una mujer con un niño, ambos muertos, pero solamente a la mujer le quitaron su ojo. Desvió la mirada y se comenzó a salir del tumulto de gente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Cuando no te vi pensé que te habías metido en problemas —le regaño Esmeralda, a su lado estaban los Rowdy quienes acababan de llegar a ver la escena.

— Perdón —murmuro con la cabeza gacha y se dirigió a su apartamento seguida de Esmeralda.

— Vamos de una vez —murmuro Butch entrando en escena.

La gente comenzó a dispersarse y la policía a llegar, entre tanto alboroto nadie noto como la parchada se acercaba a la escena, el hecho de que aun andaba vestida daba a entender que recién había llegado. Esta estaba serena como siempre pero al ver a la policía por donde ella vivía se acercó corriendo. Llego justo cuando el Rowdy rojo salía a despejarse, ambos se quedaron viendo, ella frunció el ceño y miro a la puerta de su apartamento, suspiro tranquila y saco sus llaves.

— ¡Espera! —Le tomo del brazo y la acerco a él, la joven alzo una ceja viéndolo a lo que reacciono poniéndose rojo—. Lo siento, es solo... –Rubí suspiro, no era la primera vez que coincidían en una escena del crimen y cada que lo hacían el chico la detenía por unos minutos.

Ella se acercó y lo inspecciono con la mirada, Brick como acto reflejo se inclinó hacia atrás sudando de los nervios. Finalmente ella se dirigió al apartamento y vio la escena, aun permanecía serena, miro a los oficiales que investigaban en busca de pruebas inútiles. Se acercó al cuarto del niño y vio una serie de juguetes y comics. Dos en especial llamaron su atención, se acercó y los analizo detenidamente, no necesitaba voltear para saber que Brick la miraba atentamente, le hizo una señal con las manos, él algo confuso pregunto:

— ¿Guantes? —Ella asintió y el volvió con dos pares, le dio unos a ella y otros se los quedo él. Ella tomo ambas muñecas y le indico que tomara un muñeco.

— ¿Para qué es esto? —Pregunto acercándose con los muñecos a la escena, todos los observaron extrañados. Rubí suspiro exasperada, no sabía cómo explicárselos sin sus intérpretes.

Bueno, si sabía. Tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a recitar.

— El peluche debe tener huella del mocoso –apunto el que tenía Brick en mano—. Tengo la sospecha que estos dos amiguitos no eran del niño —mostro los que tenía ella, Butch y Boomer la observaron con sorpresa, para ellos era la primera vez que la escuchaban hablar, en cambio Brick solo se sorprendió un poco, no pensó que hablaría solo para ayudarlos.

— ¿Qué te hizo llegara esa conclusión?

— Volteen el cadáver del niño —realizaron la petición notando la espalda de este toda rajada, ella volteo el muñeco más pequeño con rajadas en la misma zona—. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

* * *

 **Alcaldía, Saltadilla, Sábado, 5:13 pm.**

— Vaya, vaya, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido —dijo Chocolat analizando las pruebas, las huellas de los dos muñecos rajados no coincidían con las del niño o su madre.

— Con esto podremos ver las huellas de otro asesino... O talvez del mismo.

— ¿Cómo dicen que se llama la chica?

— R-Rubí —murmuro nervioso Brick, la chica encontró más evidencias en una noche que ellos en todos esos meses, se sentía inútil.

— Chicos ya nos entregaron las pruebas de ADN —murmuro el profesor de forma seria, todos prestaron atención a los documentos, el profesor comenzó a sacar los papeles y les dio una rápida leída, su cara se puso pálida al ver con quien coincidían las huellas—. No puede ser...


	10. Episodio X

**Episodio X**

El profesor no podía salir de su asombro, no pudo articular ninguna palabra por lo cual Chocolat le quito los documentos de la mano algo exasperada y leyó teniendo la misma reacción.

— Esto dice que… la huellas encontradas en el guardia son idénticas a… las huellas de Boomer —todos los presentes abrieron los ojos ampliamente, Boomer comenzó a temblar.

— E-eso no es posible, yo no haría eso, de verdad yo no —comenzó a balbucear el rubio quien estaba nervioso.

Nadie podía decir nada, todos estaban confundidos, pero el ruido de la puerta ser azotada los saco de su ensoñación.

En la entrada a la oficina estaban un equipo de seguridad, Brick y Butch se dieron una idea de que querían y se pusieron frente a Boomer para defenderlo.

* * *

 **Prisión de Saltadilla, Sábado, 7:48 pm**

Tanto Brick, Butch y Boomer se encontraban tras las rejas, el primero hecho bolita en un rincón, el segundo sosteniendo y zarandeando las rejas y Boomer en la cama colocada ahí, llorando.

— ¡Son idiotas! ¡Cuando demuestren nuestra inocencia se arrepentirán! —gritaba Butch furioso.

— Cierra la boca —advirtió un guardia, detrás de él iba Chocolat y atrás de ella...

— Rubí —susurro Brick al verla, el guardia se fue y ambas se acercaron.

— Tengo malas y más malas noticias —comenzó Chocolat, los tres asintieron de forma neutra, ya no podían procesar nada claramente. — Primero encontré a esta chica que corresponde al nombre Rubí, aunque eso ya lo sabían, estuve trabajando con ella toda la tarde para ver pistas que los inculpen, primero, mañana es el juicio y se tendrán que quedar toda la noche.

— Me imagine —murmuro abatido el oji rojo.

— Segundo, las huellas de Boomer, que justamente calculemos tres asesinos y la forma inhumana en la que mueren todas las víctimas... Se dan la idea, muchas cosas con que inculparlos —todos bajaron la mirada. — Pero estaremos ayudando a que se demuestren inocentes, no para mañana pero...

— Se acabó el tiempo —anuncio el guardia.

— L-lo sentimos, haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para sacarlo —dijo Chocolat y con un ademan se despidió, todos observaron a Rubí quien tenía una bolsa en mano, se la dio a Butch por tenerlo más cerca y se despidió con un ademan, los tres observaron la bolsa, tres mantas color beige, algo de sopa en un termo, tres cucharas y unas latas de refresco.

— Gracias —murmuraron sabiendo que no los oiría, comenzaron a consumir la sopa y los refrescos.

* * *

 **Prisión de Saltadilla, Domingo, 1:00 am**

Los guardias se encontraban nerviosos, tenían a unos posibles asesinos en el otro cuarto. Estos estaban durmiendo, bueno, Boomer tenía dificultades para esto, solo observaba el techo de forma triste. Sus pensamientos los interrumpieron los gritos que venían de otro cuarto, sus hermanos se despertaron exaltados, al escucharlos más fuertes Brick rompió la cerradura, los tres fueron rápido al otro cuarto destruyendo la puerta que separa la oficina de las celdas solo para ver a todos muertos.

Butch miraba a algunos guardias con muchas cortadas profundas e irregulares. Boomer veía a los que fueron decapitados y sus cabezas fueron puestas juntas formando un circulo con otro más pequeño dentro y Brick solo veía a los que tenían una cortada en el cuello y sin un ojo, pero esta vez no había rosa.

Brick salió rápidamente esperando alcanzarlos pero solo alcanzo ver un mechón rubio desaparecer por un callejón, al ir a comprobar no había nada. Regreso donde sus hermanos preocupado. Ambos estaban mirando al piso de forma sombría.

— ¡Alto ahí! —Un grupo de uniformados entro apuntándolos con sus armas. Los tres quedaron de piedra, ahora si se veían culpables. — Malditos... —miro entre todos los cuerpos el de una mujer. — ¡ASESINOS!

Todos les dispararon y por acto reflejo volaron atravesando el techo y salieron huyendo. No iban a un lugar en específico, solo volaban de forma rápida con su pulso acelerado. Finalmente, luego de horas volando sin rumo fijo llegaron a la alcaldía, entraron por la ventana pero todo estaba oscuro, Brick se acercó a donde creía estaba el interruptor y al prender la luz noto que el alcalde estaba en la puerta con el mismo grupo que los ataco hace unos momentos, los tres quedaron de piedra.

— Por favor chicos, vengan con nosotros, no queremos problemas —pidió el alcalde sintiéndose culpable.

— ¡Sabe que no hemos hecho nada! —grito Boomer intentando acercarse pero cuando todos alzaron sus armas apuntándolo retrocedió.

— Olvídalo… ya no creen en nosotros —Brick bajo la mirada, pensó que lo mejor era entregarse, pero tras las rejas no iban a progresar en nada, tras las rejas no iban a saber quién era el culpable y tras las rejas no iban a poder atraparlo.

— ¡Alto ahí! —Todos voltearon a ver detrás de los policías pero una granada cayo entre los Rowdy y el alcalde con su equipo, la granada exploto pero solo se llenó todo de humo— ¡HUYAN!

Butch tomo a ambos de los brazos y salido huyendo por la misma ventana por la que llegaron, no sabían quién fue la persona que los ayudo pero estaban seguros que fue una de las científicas. Al salir vieron afuera un montón de carros de policía, estos al verlos comenzaron a disparar, los tres se fueron volando por distinta dirección. Brick iba en dirección a su hogar, tal vez si viera al profesor, miro de reojo hacia atrás y noto como varios carros lo iban siguiendo, aumento la velocidad al mismo tiempo que iba en zic zac buscando despistarlos. Miro al frente y noto que se había desviado de camino, pero era muy tarde para regresar, ya estaba con la soga en cuello. Aumento la velocidad lo más que pudo, no iba a ninguna dirección, solo iba para enfrente; observo el cartel que anunciaba que salía de la ciudad y paso a su lado, miro para atrás y noto que los había perdido, miro al frente y se cubrió al notar que iba a chocar contra una casa, sin poder frenar a tiempo entro rompiendo la pared.

Por otro lado Butch iba corriendo de forma rápida por las calles con las patrullas unos cuantos metros atrás, pensó que los perdería más fácil en suelo que en aire, grave error, llego a un callejón aliviado pensado que cruzaría por arriba y los perdería, pero…

— De todos los callejones de Saltadilla… ¡TENIA QUE ELEGIR ESTE! —gruño al ver una reja que impedía que saliera volando, el profesor Utonio la coloco porque sabía que ese era su escondite favorito cuando hacia travesuras, de ese modo no salía huyendo al evitar un castigo. En esos momentos odiaba su existencia y comportamiento rebelde.

Escucho los pasos presurosos de los policías y se sintió acorralado, era su fin y el de sus hermanos, pero antes de que llegaran sintió que alguien lo jalaba a un espacio muy reducido, esa persona le cubrió la boca con su mano y en su oído susurro "Guarda silencio" observo como llegaban a investigar el callejón con linternas, no tenían tan buena visión como él. Observaron la reja para ver si la atravesó y al no ver nada se fueron murmurando algunas maldiciones, cuando todo se hubo calmado el oji verde y su salvador salieron, el primero se giró a ver a su héroe y al reconocerlo se sorprendió.

Por último Boomer se dirigía volando hacia el bosque, igual lo iban siguiendo, llego a la entrada de este y bajo rápidamente mientras entraba corriendo y esquivando arboles procurando no usar su súper velocidad para no deja su estela a algún camino, antes de adentrase observo que las patrulla se detenían en la entrada y los policías comenzaban a salir a perseguirlo, se adentró lo más que pudo y al llegar al no ver nada se relajó bajo un árbol, sus oídos captaron ruidos raro y floto arriba del mismo escondiéndose entre las hojas. Miro que por debajo pasaban algunos policías con un perro, este se detuvo frente a su árbol, Boomer lo miro directamente a los ojos y le hizo una señal de silencio poniendo su dedo en sus labios, el perro comenzó a ladrar apuntando a otro lugar, los policías corrieron lejos de su alcance. Al fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

* * *

Brick abrió sus ojos de a poco, miro alrededor mirando la casa, sus muebles eran viejos y con algunas telarañas, se levantó e inspecciono el lugar, estaba en el piso de arriba, inspecciono el pasillo, no había ningún alma, al pasar por una puerta abierta se quedó quieto, volteo lentamente y por unos segundo vio una figura observando por la ventana, esta se volteo y desapareció, una ilusión, entro al cuarto y observo tres grandes ventanales ovalados, tres camas con colcha tricolor, rosa, azul y verde, un tocador para niñas y lo demás completamente destruido, desde libros, peluches, ropa. Conocía esa casa y la dueña de sus ilusiones.

— No quería regresar… odio este lugar.

* * *

Boomer al sentir que no había nadie en el bosque bajo lentamente del árbol, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, ahora estaba solo, no soporto y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente ¿Era eso justo? Solo querían ayudar y como terminaron, culpados de un crimen que no cometieron, perseguidos y ahora separados. Después de un rato de puro llanto sintió algo picotearle la cabeza, alzo la vista y vio un cuervo parado en su cabeza, este alzo vuelo y Boomer lo siguió curioso, ambos cruzaban el bosque hasta que el ave se paró encima de un techo, Boomer conocía el lugar y sonrió con nostalgia. La cabaña de Fuzzy.


	11. Episodio XI

**Episodio XI**

 **Callejón, Saltadilla, Domingo 3:00 am**

— ¡Esmeralda! ¿¡Que haces aquí y tan tarde¡? ¡Pudo ser peligroso!

— Cálmate gritón —gruño la chica mirando atravez de las rejas la luna—. Salí a tomar aire, sé que es peligroso pero me desespera estar encerrada en las noches... además —dio una pausa algo larga—, ya no se está seguro ni en su casa.

* * *

 **Bosque, afueras de Saltadilla, Domingo, 3:02 am.**

El chico camino lentamente, toco las maderas de la cabaña con suavidad, observo afuera, la silla favorita de Fuzzy, su bajo y el sombrero, miro la puerta y con cuidado la abrió, un chillido se produjo de esta, miro adentro, solo habia una alfombra y la chimenea, pero sí que habían cucarachas.

Se sentó en la alfombra de paja, mirando al techo pensativo, podían estar ahí mientras vivían de prófugos, pero necesitaba encontrar a sus hermanos, pensó y pensó, el cuervo entro por la ventana y se posó frente a él. Boomer sonrió y se levantó, salió en busca de algo y tomo una hoja de árbol larga, el cuervo lo siguió y alzo su ala, Boomer entendió y murmurando un suave "gracias" le quito una pluma suelta, se acercó a un charco de lodo y paso la punta por este, comenzó a escribir una nota y al terminar el cuervo se posó en su brazo.

— Por favor, busca a un peli naranja o a un pelinegro con ojo verdes —le susurro y entrego la carta, el ave voló lejos y el rubio solo opto por entrar esperanzado.

* * *

 **Muelle, Saltadilla, Domingo 3:20 am.**

Una persona jugueteaba con pelo en espera de alguien o algo, el cuervo llego a su lado.

— Buen chico, buen chico, veo que Bommy te callo bien, tranquilo cuando esto acabe te lo dare... pero recuerda compartirlo conmigo —rio de forma burlona, tomo la nota y la leyó—, bien, se la daremos al pelirrojo.

La chica salió del lugar, dio media vuelta y sonrió, su sonrisa blanca junto a unos ojos color azul oscuro. Salió volando pero nunca dejo estela.

Brick esperaba sentado en el viejo sofá, su vista se fijaba en el piso, no pensaba en nada que no fuese la situación de sus hermanos, sintió una brisa helada provenir de afuera, observo la puerta algo rota. Oye ruidos en el primer piso y nervioso subió, preparo en su mano una bola de energía rojiza, el ruido provenía de la habitación en la que estaba anteriormente, al llegar vio una persona encapuchada, en la capucha habían dos rajadas en la parte trasera. Esta persona estaba a punto de saltar.

— ¡Espera! —Grito en un intento atraparla pero esta salto sin mirarlo, cuando se acercó a comprobar la persona ya corría lejos de la casa, miro al interior y vio una hoja enrollada en el tocador, se acercó y lo tomo desenrollándolo, miro lo escrito en el, era de Boomer, reconocería la letra donde fuera, le tranquilizo saber que estuviera bien y le alegro el tener un refugio pero ¿Que paso con Butch? Sin más salto por la ventana, esperaba llegar sin alzar sospecha, a ver si en el camino se encontraba con su hermano restante.

* * *

 **Apartamentos, Saltadilla, Domingo 3:27 am**

Las tres observaban fijamente a su "invitado", claro, porque es normal que tu hermana llegue con alguien que debería estar en prisión. Rubí la miro seriamente poniéndola nerviosa, Butch les contaba los acontecimientos sucedidos en esas horas en las que se vieron por última vez con ellos tras las rejas.

— Y finalmente estoy aquí término el chico con miedo—. La oji rosa solto un par de suspiros más y pateo con fuerza la silla a su lado exaltando a los restantes. Gruño antes de entrar a la cocina y traer un teléfono, lo puso frente a Zaphiro que lo tomo rápidamente asustada, Rubí marco y al terminar miro a Zaphiro seriamente.

— ¿Hola?

— H-hola señorita Chocolat, lla-llama Zaphiro

— Oh, hola pequeña ¿Qué ocurre?

— B-Butch está en nuestro apartamento, no sabemos donde puedan estar sus hermanos y al parecer toda la policía los busca.

—... —Se escuchó una pausa larga para finalmente—. ¡Chocolat baja esa silla! — Butch tembló, los nervios lo carcomían.

* * *

 **Bosque, afueras de Saltadilla, Domingo 4:04 am**

Brick llego finalmente al bosque, miro a ambos lados y agudizo el oído, al no percibir nada se adentró aun caminando, se debía ser discretos. Llegó a la cabaña y toco tres veces suavemente dos con fuerza y una suave. Boomer abrió y de la forma más masculina lo abrazo, Brick le acaricio el pelo, cuando todo volviera a la normalidad lo iba a molestar con esto.

* * *

 **Apartamentos, Saltadilla, Domingo 4:20 am**

Después de discutirlo por unos minutos decidieron que hasta el día de mañana Butch se quedaría con ellas, él preparaba de forma silenciosa el sofá donde iba a dormir, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Esmeralda.

— Nunca creí verte tan silencioso —susurro para no molestar a sus hermanas, principalmente a Rubí que no se veía muy contenta.

— Muchas cosas que pensar… gracias por convencer a tu hermana de que me dejara quedarme —le dio una sonrisa triste, Esmeralda solo formo una mueca y se acercó, extendió su mano hacia el dejándolo dudoso.

— Te quiero mostrar algo, tal vez te quite un poco los nervios —le regalo una amable sonrisa algo forzada, el pensó que era porque no era la clase de persona que fuese "Dulces" acepto sin más y ella lo dirigió a la terraza, ambos subieron por unas escaleras y llegaron al tejado, se acostaron en el techo y observaron las estrellas, esa noche brillaban de forma especial, Butch las observaba maravillado.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio viendo al cielo sin decir nada, no por los nervios o el temor, ahora era por el sentimiento de tranquilidad que transmitía esa vista. La vista de Butch se dirigió a Esmeralda, sus ojos parecían brillar con melancolía, desde que esta llego se preguntó ¿Por qué tenía una cicatriz en el ojo, o Zaphiro en la mejilla… porque… porque Rubí usaba un parche? No se atrevía preguntar, aun no existía esa confianza entre ellos, tal vez algún día.

* * *

 **?, Saltadilla, Domingo 4:20 am**

— ¡Mierda! Ellos debían atraparlo, que inútil es la policía hoy en día, aun con todo su equipo no pueden con unos mocosos.

— T-Tranquila, recuerda que tienen súper….

— ¡LO SE! ¡NO ME LO RECUERDES! –toma un florero y lo avienta al piso—. Esto arruina mis planes —gruñe.

— Ella se está haciendo cargo, no todo está perdido, intentemos calma…

— Tú estabas enterada ¿verdad? —la volteo a ver con frialdad.

— L-lo siento… una vez lo vi decidí actuar —bajo la mirada.

— Bien… no resulto tal cual, pero podemos resolverlo, no todo esta perdido, al menos siguen vivos —suspira y mira por la ventana, las calles estaban siendo iluminadas por las luces rojas y azules de las patrullas.

— ¿Cuánto nos falta?

— Ya poco, estamos en la fase intermedia, quedan un par de detalles, dejemos que tengan a sus amigos, familia, esperanzas, quiero ver sus caras cuando todo eso sea destruido… empezando por esas idiotas…

— Habla de…

— Si, me di cuenta de algo interesante con lo que nos podemos divertir por un buen rato —su malvada sonrisa brillo en el reflejo de la ventana.

* * *

 **Apartamento, Saltadilla, Domingo, 12:25 pm**

Butch gruño cubriendo su vista—. Apaguen esa luz —exclamo irritado, oyó unas leves risillas a su lado, se quitó el brazo de los ojos y miro de forma entrecerrada, una vez se acostumbró a la "molesta" luz vio a Zaphiro soltando risillas, a Esmeralda sonriendo burlona y a Rubí viendo indiferente, se paró de golpe y vio a su alrededor, estaba en el tejado, se durmió allí.

— Buenos días bello durmiente, venga tenemos visitas —comento de forma burlona la oji verde, el solo asintió y se levantó estirándose, Rubí bajo lentamente, Zaphiro la siguió con emoción, Esmeralda bajo como si fuese un chica ruda y Butch al final con pereza, los tres entraron de la terraza y se dirigieron a la sala.

— ¡Butch!

— Profesor… Chocolat —los vio a ambos con sorpresa, apretó los puños mientras bajaba la mirada, corrió a ellos y se abalanzo sobre primero—. DIGAME QUE SABE DONDE ESTAN MIS HERMANOS.

— Butch cálmate, si no te tranquilizas no te podre decir nada —intento calmarlo sin éxito.

— ¿¡COMO QUIERE QUE ME CALME!? SABE LA JODIDA MIERDA QUE TUVIMOS QUE PASAR ANOCHE, NO SE DONDE ESTA MI UNICA FAMILIA Y TODOS PIENSAN QUE SOY UN ASESINO

— Butch…

— ¿¡POR QUE EL ALCALDE IBA EN NUESTRA CONTRA!? CREI QUE… creí que… confiaban en nosotros —relajo el tono a medida que ejercía más fuerza en su manos.

— Butch, yo apenas me entere en la mañana y gracias a Chocolat —murmuro lo último de mala gana— la razón por la cual lo hizo me es desconocida, pero tranquilo, hare todo por encontrar a Brick y Boomer.

— Ahora nos esforzaremos más por encontrar pruebas, ahorita mismo las hermanas y yo nos iremos a recolectar pruebas, todas sin que el alcalde se entere, fingiremos que no sabemos nada, pero tengan cuidado como se mueven, TU NO TE MUEVES DE ESTE APARTAMENTO ¿entendido? —le amenazo la oji café, Butch asintió tranquilo, sintiéndose menos solo.

Todos comenzaron a trazar un plan, el Profesor iba a buscar información con la policía de forma disimulada para ver donde vieron a los otros dos por última vez y Chocolat junto a Zaphiro y Rubí irían a la alcaldía para reunirse con Coffee y Caramel y seguir viendo las pruebas, Esmeralda iría con el Profesor para tomar evidencias de las pruebas que existían en ese lugar. Finalmente Butch se quedaría hay esperando, este tuvo que resignarse, todos salieron a prepararse pero antes Zaphiro le puso una mano en el hombro a Butch.

— En la nevera hay comida, puedes ver la tele y en mi cuarto hay una computadora, solo no entres al cuarto de Rubí y Esmeralda, de ahí en fuera puedes ver cualquier lugar.

— Claro y… gracias.

— Tranquilo —lo abrazo de forma confortante—. Todo se solucionara, ya verás —le regalo una sonrisa, Butch correspondió un poco más apagado, al menos no estaba solo como creyó.


	12. Episodio XII

**Episodio** **XII**

 **Bosque, afueras de Saltadilla, Domingo 12:30 am**

Ambos rowdy permanecían en silencio, cada uno en su propia esquina, tenían hambre y frio pero no se podían poner de princesos en esta situación, Brick soltó un suspiro y se levantó bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

– Veré que consigo para comer, tu espera por si ves señales del idiota –sin más salió de aquel lugar que les traía recuerdos no muy agradables.

Boomer se levantó dispuesto a investigar, checo la alfombra desgastada, habían dormido en esta, en la noche había sentido algo raro. La levanto y observo una pila de cartas, las agarro y comenzó a revisarlas, solo tenían destinatario, las dejo en su sitio nuevamente, esperaría al regreso de Brick, el sabría qué hacer.

* * *

 **Prisión, Saltadilla, Domingo, 1:00 pm**

El profesor llego aliviado, por alguna razón Esmeralda no dejaba de atravesarlo con su mirada, le recordaba mucho a Butch, la primera vez que se acercó a los Rowdys, todos estaban convencidos de que podían hacerlos cambiar, con mucho esfuerzo lo lograron, por desgracias las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperaban, por una parte los Rowdy se volvieron los nuevos héroes de Saltadilla y por otro lado…

– Buenas tardes, vengo a preguntar dónde fue la última vez que vieron a los RowdyRuff Boys –el guardia vio inseguro al profesor y a Esmeralda, después de todo el profesor podría estar intentando ayudarlos.

– Esa información no esta permitida, necesitaría un permiso del jefe para que se la pueda entregar –ambos se miraron, se dirigieron a donde se supone estaba la oficina del Jefe de policía, tocaron un par de veces hasta que se oyó el "Adelante" del otro lado, lo primero que hizo el profesor fue dar un saludo y preguntar por su estado, después prosiguió a contar su necesidad para finalmente pedir el favor.

– Lo siento, se me tiene prohibido revelar esa información, por lo menos hasta que no encontremos a los Rowdy, el Alcalde y la señorita Bello no le tienen mucha confianza a usted tampoco, disculpe Profesor.

– Lo entiendo, pero enserio necesito esa información, si no me apuro a hallarlos podrían morir más personas en el proceso.

– Lo siento, no es no y es mi última palabra –el profesor iba a seguir pero…

– Mire pedazo de imbécil –Esmeralda tomo del cuello de la camisa al jefe–, estamos en una situación muy seria y probablemente el único que puede ayudar a solucionar las cosas sea el profesor Utonio, asique dejen de ponerse de nenas porque les apuesto a que son un montón de incompetentes que buscan creerse la gran cosa –ambos se vieron fijamente hasta que el Jefe entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

Esmeralda y Utonio se encogieron al sentir el azoton de la puerta tras ellos, el segundo maldijo por lo bajo, pero Esmeralda solo rio de forma cínica, el profesor la volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué es tan divertido? –la chica lo miro sonriendo burlona y saco de debajo de su ropa una carpeta, Utonio solo la quedo mirando con la boca abierta.

– Cuando discutías con el incompetente me fije en los archivos que escribía, me di cuenta que era el de el caso de hace unas horas, el de los chicos, y cuando lo estaba intimidando aproveche a guardármelo –se volvió a esconder los archivos–. Ahora solo falta conseguir los de la investigación y como yo hice su trabajo –le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda– suerte.

El científico se quedó de pie unos segundos más hasta que pudo reaccionar…

– ¿De donde es que salen estas niñas de ahora? –suspiro mirando al techo.

* * *

 **Alcaldía, Saltadilla, Domingo, 1:00 pm**

– Recuerden, finjan que no saben nada, háganse las desentendidas y sorprendidas –les mencionaba Chocolat entrando a la oficina de la señorita Bello quien las volteo a ver.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí niñas? –pregunto con su suave y serena voz, aunque se notaba algo seria.

– Regresamos a buscar más pruebas para probar la inocencia de los Rowdys –dijo Chocolat despreocupada.

– ¿No supieron? –las tres negaron con la cabeza haciéndose las desentendidas–. Anoche los rowdys huyeron, la policía llego y ellos estaban frente a los cadáveres de los policías, se darán una idea de donde quiero llegar…

– E-eso no es verdad… ellos no le harían daño a alguien –murmuro Zaphiro con los ojos llorosos, sintiendo algo de dolor por ellos, finalmente les tenían aprecio a estas personas que hoy desconfiaban de su palabra.

– ¿Esta segura? ¿y si es un error? –pregunto Chocolat con el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

– Por lo que cuentan y por como huyeron, dan mucho que decir… –las tres asintieron no muy convencidas.

– De todos modos, yo creo que no son culpables y lo demostrare –dijo Zaphiro con decisión y jalo a Rubí a la oficina del alcalde, al entrar vieron a Coffee y Caramel, las cuatro asintieron sabiendo lo que pensaba la otra y se dispusieron a buscar las investigaciones y tomarles fotos.

– Lamento eso, les tienen mucho cariño y les cuesta cree que sean culpables –hablo Chocolat mirando a la puerta cerrada.

– ¿Tú no estás de acuerdo?

– Tengo mis sospechas –murmuro entrando a la oficina –. _Si creen que estoy de su lado no sospecharan de mí y mis hermanas, eso me dará ventajas… aunque hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué se dejan tan en evidencia? ¿Qué quieren ganar con esto? Las atraparan antes de poder acabar su trabajo…_

– Entonces al fin terminaremos con lo que vinimos a hacer… ¿O no Rubí? –la parchada alzo su vista de los archivos y la miro fijamente, asintió de forma lenta, dejando en suspenso a las demás.

– Al fin nos vengaremos de esos malditos y de todo lo que nos hicieron perder –murmuro Rubí para que Caramel y Zaphiro no las oyeran–. Por la familia que perdimos…

– ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraran ellos de todo esto? –pregunto Coffee.

– Nuestros planes se arruinarían, lo último que quiero es que se enteren de nuestra naturaleza, al menos hasta que esto termine, por eso hare todo para que se demuestre su inocencia –murmuro siguiendo con su trabajo.

– La primera vez que hablas tanto –comento Chocolat, Rubí simplemente se limitó a seguir con su trabajo, Chocolat comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

* * *

 **Callejón, Saltadilla, Domingo 1:30 pm**

– ¡Genial! – exclamo una figura misteriosa desde las sombras–. Los planes están saliendo como esperábamos, ahora solo queda que vean que son inocentes y sufran al ver su error, como adoro a estas chicas –rio de forma escalofriante –. Se me acaba el tiempo….

* * *

 **Bosque, afueras de Saltadilla, Domingo, 1: 20 pm**

– REGRESE –grito Brick al llegar con algunas bayas y bellotas.

– Hola –saludo Boomer sentado en un rincón, Brick se acercó y le dio la mitad, ambos comenzaron a comer, una vez terminaron Boomer le señalo el lugar donde se hallaban las cartas, Brick las vio algo sorprendido, se acercó y reviso sin tocarlas, no tenían remitente.

– Dime que no las tocaste –suplico nervioso, Boomer solo bajo la vista apenado–. Ya no se puede hacer nada –tomo las cartas y empezaron a leerlas, todas eran de la proposición de unirse a las personas que lo enviaron, que eso podría salvarle la vida y en algunas las instrucciones de lo que debía hacer, un crimen, ir a la cárcel y esperar a que los sacaran.

– Todo estaba planeado… y estoy casi seguro que nuestro inculpamiento igual…

– Yo también estoy seguro –murmuro Brick–. Vamos, encontré una laguna, de ahí podremos beber, luego vemos que hacer con las cartas, ahora es reponer fuerzas y ver como encontramos al idiota del medio.

* * *

 **Apartamento, Saltadilla, Domingo, 8:00 pm**

– Aquí están fotos de los archivos –murmura Utonio mostrando su celular . Si alguien no hubiese amenazado al Jefe de policía hubiese sido más fácil obtenerlos –miro acusatoriamente a Esmeralda.

– En mi defensa, obtuve lo más difícil, los archivos de la madrugada, estuve leyendo, a Brick lo vieron por última vez yendo a los suburbios, afueras de Saltadilla, Boomer desapareció en el bosque, por último Butch fue visto por última vez en el callejón, desapareciendo mágicamente, ósea, cuando yo lo ayude.

– Bien, mañana nos dividimos y los buscamos –dijeron Zaphiro y Caramel de forma decisiva, todos asintieron.

– Rubí y yo nos quedaremos con Butch a analizar las investigaciones –igual aporto Chocolat mirando los celulares de todos.

– ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar? –se quejó Bucth mirando a otro lado molesto.

– Podrían verte y denunciarte y... –le explicaba Coffee– podrías meternos en problemas, por complicidad con un criminal, aunque no lo sean.

– Lo son desde el momento que huyeron de la justicia, eso es un delito –menciono Esmeralda de forma seria.– Incluso si logramos demostrar su inocencia irán a parar a prisión por lo menos un par de semanas –Butch bajo la mirada con impotencia, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

.

.

.

¿Dejavu?


	13. Episodio XIII

**Episodio XIII**

Zaphiro se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, en una hora llegarían las científicas de la alcaldía y el profesor Utonio, miro de reojo a la sala donde Butch y Esmeralda jugaban damas, Rubí solo observaba sus movimientos asintiendo o negando dependiendo del movimiento de cada uno, eso ponía el juego difícil porque ambos buscaban que la chica les dijera que estaban bien, aunque solo fuera con señas. Zaphiro sonrió mientras terminaba de hacer los huevos.

Los cuatro desayunaron con Rubí y Esmeralda en silencio y Zaphiro tratando de animar a Butch, como tenían planeado, en una hora las hermanas y el profesor ya estaban en el apartamento, comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo a donde irían y con quienes.

* * *

 **Suburbios, afueras de Saltadilla, Lunes, 11:05 am**

En el auto del profesor Utonio iba Zaphiro en la parte trasera y en silencio, observaba alrededor por si no los veía caminando de casualidad, a lo lejos se veían algunas casas, el profesor estaciono su auto frente a estas y bajo, la chica lo imitaron observando el lugar.

– Bien, iremos a preguntar de casa en casa, los ciudadanos aún no saben el incidente con los Rowdy y alguno pudo verlos sin reportarlos, pudieron a ver visto a Brick –la joven solo asintió y fue a una casa, el profesor la imito dando un largo y pesado suspiro–. Sera un día largo –murmuro antes de tocar el timbre de la primera casa.

* * *

 **Bosque, afueras de Saltadilla, Lunes, 11:10 am**

– Bien, esto haremos –comenzó a hablar Esmeralda antes de que se adentraran en el bosque –. Nos vamos a separar para cubrir más territorio, si alguna encuentra a Boomer llama a las otras dos, si no encontramos nada y ya son las cinco nos volvemos a este punto.

– Buena idea –acepto Coffee y Caramel solo asintió, ambas miraron al bosque y se comenzaron a adentrar, Esmeralda por la derecha, Coffee por la izquierda y Caramel por el medio.

Esmeralda al no verlas cerca metió su mano izquierda al bolsillo y estuvo un rato rebuscando hasta sacarla con una navaja en mano, susurro un "Por si las dudas" y siguió su camino, lo último que quería era verse vulnerable ante un animal… o algo peor.

* * *

 **Apartamento, Saltadilla, Lunes, 11:10 am**

– Veamos, aquí dice que lo único que se sabe es que son más de un asesino, se teoriza que son tres, cada uno mata de forma distinta y esto podría apegar con la personalidad de cada uno, según un psicólogo –leyó Chocolat, Butch tomo los documentos y siguió leyendo.

– Se piensa que el primero tiene conductas violentas y desenfrenadas, con poca paciencia y haciendo las cosas a lo loco. No mantiene un orden en su persona y solo piensa ir hacia el objetivo sin pensar las consecuencias.

– Como Butch.

– El tercero es más creativo a la hora de realizar las cosas, igual es más dedicado e irónicamente más dulce que los otros dos, intenta dar todo su potencial pero igual puede demostrar una personalidad más insegura que la de los otros dos.

– Boomer.

– El restante muestra una personalidad más seria y ordenada, algo calculadora y bastante inteligente, debido a que la forma en como realiza la extracción del ojo es demasiado buena como para lograr que sangre lo menos posible aquí, igual puede ser el cabecilla y planificador de cada uno de los… asesinatos –leyó en voz baja lo último–. Como Brick –murmuro con la vista baja bastante desanimado.

– Igual se cree que no es el responsable de la rosa y este puede ser el tercer asesino, terminando el trabajo del primero… con razón piensan que son los Rowdy –menciona Chocolat mirando a sus compañeros, Rubí leía nuevamente el archivo.

– Se me hace demasiado sospechoso que sus personalidades sean DEMASIADO parecidas a las nuestras –recalco el oji verde mirando a Rubí quien asentía a su propuesta–. ¿Razones?

– Morbo, despecho, un síntoma de rebeldía, enfermedad mental… bueno, esa es obvia y venganza –ambos observaron a la oji café cuando dijo la última.

– Oh todas –dijo de forma calmada Rubí–. Una venganza por despecho, para hacerlo deben estar mal de la cabeza y al ser algo en contra de alguien ¿Por qué matar? A veces el estar mal implica sentir morbo de cosas que a otros les parece monstruosas, en este caso, el asesinato.

– Buena explicación, pero ahora es determinar que pintan los Rowdyruff Boys aquí ¿Victimas, carnadas o simples obstáculos? Tomemos en cuenta que tienen súper poderes, podrían simplemente ser un obstáculo que tratan de eliminar o ser usados de carnada para distraer a la autoridad.

– O las victimas ¿Alguien que los odie tanto? –pregunto Rubí leyendo otros archivos con los datos que ya sabían, levanto la vista al notar que Butch no respondía, este estaba con la mirada en el piso, parecía pensar.

– Him.

* * *

 **Bosque, afueras de Saltadilla, Lunes, 1:32 am.**

– ¡BOOMER! ¡BOOMER! ¿ESTAS AHÍ? –gritaba Caramel buscando por el bosque, se detuvo al oír un ruido a sus espaldas, rebusco en sus bolsillo y saco un gas pimienta, siguió caminando algo nerviosa, ahora solo miraba a los alrededores por si las moscas.

Por otro lado estaba Coffee que iba más relajada pero muy atenta, hasta ahora no encontraba mejor prueba que varias pisadas en varias direcciones distintas, probablemente de los policías, le sorprendía que aún no se hubiesen borrado, se agacho frente a unas y las examino, habían unas plumas regadas por el lugar, tomo una y la analizo.

– ¿Cuervos?... esto puede servir –saco una bolsa de plástico y unas pinzas, tomo algunas muestras, sabía que podía encontrar pistas y por eso se previó. Miro alrededor por si no había algún rastro, pero nada. Se levantó y guardo la bolsa en una bolsa que colgaba de su hombro y cruzaba por su torso. Después solo siguió su camino esperando encontrar más pistas.

Por último estaba Esmeralda que aún tenía en su mano la navaja, miraba de forma atenta hacía al frente, su rostro demostraba seriedad e iba lo más silenciosa posible, para evitar levantar sospechas, se estaba dirigiendo a la cabaña sin saberlo. Recorrió una media hora más desde este punto y llego, al verla a lo lejos corrió hacia ella. Abrió la puerta de madera lentamente y reviso en el interior, no había nadie, inspecciono toda la cabaña buscando alguna pista de que alguien estuviera viviendo en ese lugar.

Al no ver nada fuera de lo normal se dispuso a regresar por donde vino si no es porque alguien comienza a abrir la puerta, rápidamente se esconde tras esta y alza su navaja a la altura del pecho, cuando la puerta se comienza a cerrar distingue dos figuras y toma por el cuello a una colocando la navaja en esta zona.

Los recién llegados eran el rowdy azul y rojo y Boomer era la víctima de Esmeralda, Brick solo iba a atacar pero cuando él y la pelinegra se reconocieron retrocedieron al mismo tiempo que Esmeralda soltaba al rubio.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendido el oji rojo.

–Les seguimos la pista, fue difícil… no hay tiempo de explicaciones –saco su celular y comenzó a marcar a Coffee-. Oye los encontré, nos vemos en… –Brick le quito el celular y lo arrojo a la otra esquina– ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE!?

– ¿Por qué nos estabas buscando? ¿¡QUIEN TE MANDO!? ¿¡CON QUIEN HABLABLAS!? –le pregunto a la defensiva, la chica solo se exaspero.

– ¡Mira semáforo con patas! Nadie me mando, estoy aquí para llevarlos con el pepino parlante que está en mi apartamento junto a mi hermana y Chocolat, asique, más te vale comenzar a mover tu apestoso trasero hacia la salida del bosque porque si no te diste cuenta ESTA HABLANDO CON COFFEE PARA REUNIRNOS

Ambos la miraron con sorpresa y Brick solo se rasco la cabeza apenado, una vez los tres se calmaron salieron de la cabaña, no sin que antes Esmeralda recogiera su celular.

– Por cierto, perdón lo de la navaja –le dijo Esmeralda a Boomer quien asintió sonriéndole, no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, probablemente algo nervioso por todos los sucesos que han pasado.

* * *

 **Suburbios, afueras de Saltadilla, Lunes, 3:30 am.**

Zaphiro se dirigía a la última casa para ella, la restante era del profesor, toco el timbre sin perder sus ánimos, miro todo el vecindario, le traía recuerdos, negó cuando noto que se perdió en sus pensamientos soltando una risilla y volteo cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, noto a una compañera del colegio, Robin.

– Buenas tardes –saludo de forma animada.

– Buenas tardes –saludo dudosa de verla frente a su casa, aparte de que no sentía mucha confianza en ella–. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

– Me preguntaba si Brick no ha pasado por aquí –pregunto de forma amable tratando de no sonar sospechosa.

– No… ¿Para que lo necesitas? –pregunto frunciendo un poco el ceño con duda.

– Mi hermana lo anda buscando, tenemos pistas de… bueno ya sabes –susurro lo último– y no estamos seguras de su localización.

– No, no ha pasado nada por aquí –les respondió, después hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo.

– Y… ¿Has visto a Boomer? –pregunto con la vista baja, exaltando a Robin.

– ¿T-tu hermana también lo está buscando? –pregunto tensa, Zaphiro solo sonrió.

– No… a él lo busco yo –cerro los ojos viéndose más tierna– no lo he visto en unos días y lo extraño mucho –rio al final, Robin solo la miraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos temblando.

– Pues no, no lo he visto y creo que no deberías andar molestándolo –Zaphiro abrió los ojos viéndola con curiosidad pero sin dejar de sonreír–. M-me refiero… tiene muchas preocupaciones, podría ser molesto, es como si yo quisiera verlo, probablemente no tenga humor y solo le quite el tiempo –explico de forma rápida y nerviosa sonrojándose levemente. Zaphiro solo se quedó callada viéndola aun con esa sonrisa, soltó un suspiro después de otro incomodo silencio.

– Gracias de todos modos –se dio media vuelta y se dirigio al auto del profesor –, por cierto –se quedó parada aun de espaldas a Robin sabiendo que la seguía con la mirada– cada vez te cuesta más fingir simpatía conmigo –Robin no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa–, no creas que no me di cuenta, es un poco obvio, excepto para ojo de Bommer, tranquila no te quitare lo que es "tuyo" al menos no yo, Zaphiro no te quitara a Boomer de eso puedes estar segura, aunque, intenta disimular la próxima vez que estemos frente a él, el pobre anda muy tenso y nervioso, una tontería como esta en estos momentos de su vida no es conveniente –giro la cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa.

– ¿A-a que te refieres con "Al menos no yo"? –pregunto nerviosa y con las mejilla aún más rojas.

– Boomer no es feo, al contrario es muy lindo y ahora es tierno y amable, muchas chicas lo devoran con la mirada, sinceramente a Zaphiro no le interesa de esa forma… a Zaphiro… pero a otras chicas… apúrate o lo perderás –le dijo regresando la vista al frente dejando a la castaña con la boca abierta.

El profesor suspiro al notar que solo le faltaba una casa, sin fijarse se dirigió a ella sobando su cara y toco el timbre, al no escucharlo alzo la vista y retrocedió al ver la "última casa" si es que se podía llamar de ese modo a esa construcción vieja, la miro nostálgico, puerta roja semi destruida, tres ventanas ovalas, paredes blancas y recuerdos dolorosos para él. Se quedó pensativo un buen rato hasta que finalmente se comenzó a alejar de la casa tratando de ignorar el mar de sentimientos y heridas que abrió en él, la miro por última vez y finalmente se fue, justo en el momento que recibía una llamada de Coffee, al menos de ella y no de la oji café, aunque ninguna le convencía.


	14. Episodio XIV

**Episodio XIV**

El profesor llego junto a Zaphiro al bosque, al ver a los dos chicos se alegró, la de ojos azul que se caracterizaba por ser muy impulsiva salto del auto y les dio un abrazo a ambos.

– ¡ME ALEGRA QUE ESTEN BIEN! –ambos se ruborizaron, al mismo tiempo se sintieron culpables.

– Perdón por haberte preocupado, a todos –dijo Brick sonriendo tímidamente.

– Eso no importa ahora –dijo el profesor regresando al auto–. Vamos, aún tenemos trabajo por hacer y no se preocupen Butch está con nosotros.

– Si, ya nos avisaron –murmuro Boomer quien aún no se recuperaba del abrazo, todos subieron y se dirigieron al apartamento de las chicas.

* * *

 **Apartamentos, Saltadilla, lunes, 11:14 pm.**

Ambas lo observaron sin entender, el solo negó.

– No, es una estupidez, además solo es uno y no es su estilo hacer ninguna de estas cosas y tampoco los perfiles encajan con el –ninguna se quedó contenta pero decidieron dejarlo estar, ya averiguarían más con los otros dos.

– Demonios, esto me estresa mucho ¿Tienes chocolates? –pregunto la científica, Rubí apunto a un estante y la chica se acercó, en este habían varios dulces, entre ellos el antes mencionado.

– ¿Por qué tantos dulces? –pregunto el rowdy.

– Zaphiro.

– Oh.

Permanecieron unas horas más leyendo todos los archivos, nada nuevo o que no supieran ya, Rubí en medio de su investigación encontró cierto documento que les enseño a sus acompañantes, el ADN de los muñecos eran de Brick y Butch, o eso decía la investigación.

– ESO NO ES VERDAD –grito el oji verde poniéndose rojo de la rabia.

– Lo sabemos, pero la policía no opina lo mismo –trato de calmarlo Chocolat, Rubí observo un poco más los archivos sin encontrar nada, justo en esos momentos entraron las chicas, el profesor y los perdidos.

– ¡TORPES!

– ¡IDIOTA!

Los tres rowdys al verse corrieron hasta darse un abrazo grupal, si no fuesen hombres y orgullosos estarían llorando de la felicidad, pero ese bello rencuentro se arruino gracias al flash de una cámara.

– Idiota, te dije que te aseguraras que no tuviera flash –regaño Coffee a su hermana mayor, Rubí le dio un zape a esta por tenerla cerca, los tres se pusieron rojos y se separaron tres metros de cada uno.

– Bien, bien, aquí no pasó nada, t-tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer –murmuro Brick sentándose a lado de Rubí para ver los archivos, esta alzo un pulgar hacia el demostrando su alivio de verlo–. Gracias –le regalo una sonrisa.

– Iré a preparar algo de comer, deben estar hambrientos –hablo Zaphiro y los dos recién llegados asintieron, cuando esta se fue suspiraron, todavía quedaba trabajo por hacer.

* * *

 **Apartamentos, Saltadilla, Lunes, 11:45 pm**

Rubí, Brick, Chocolat y Utonio bostezaron casi al mismo tiempo, los demás se habían quedado dormidos en la sala, había sido un día duro para ellos.

– Deberías ir a descansar –le aconsejo Chocolat en medio de algunos bostezos.

– Después, debo avanzar aquí, somos los principales implicados.

– Aunque ella tiene razón, han sido días difíciles Brick, un descanso no te hará mal.

– E-estoy bien, se los aseguro –Rubí miro que Chocolat y Utonio cruzaban una mirada preocupada y la regresaban al peli naranja, la chica suspiro, después se arrepentiría, se levantó de su sitio haciendo que todos pensaran que se iba a descansar, su sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron que tomo la gorra de Brick y se fue caminando hacia un cuarto, el chico tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar y pararse para ir corriendo a recuperarla.

La chica entro al cuarto y aventó la gorra a la cama, Brick corrió donde ella y la tomo mirándola como un perro protegiendo su hueso, la joven solo rodo los ojos y se dio media vuelta.

– Buenas noches –murmuro.

– ¡Espera! –le chica se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta y volteo a verlo–. Entiende, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

– No quería adelantar cosas pero... –lanzo un suspiro –. Las cámaras de seguridad.

– Las destruyeron –susurro abatido.

– No la de las celdas –Brick alzo su vista hacia ella con sorpresa, la chica sonrió arrogante–, mañana, esa es la prueba suficiente para declararlos inocentes de ese crimen, solo queda probar que no son los asesinos.

– Yo… gracias, nunca poder pagarte todo esto –murmuro con una sonrisa sincera.

– Lo harás, créeme –dijo dándose media vuelta y cerrando el cuarto, dejándolo desconcertado.

Finalmente regreso con los otros dos y comenzó a contarles el plan que antes había dicho al rowdy líder, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

– Pero aún queda el problema mayor –aclaro el profesor, ambas se quedan pensativas.

– Si tan solo hubiese una pista de que no fueron ellos.

– Yo la conseguiré… se los prometo –dijo Rubí levantándose–. Ahora a dormir, pueden ir a la habitación de Zaphiro, hay una litera.

– ¿Y ellos? –pregunto apuntando a los demás regados en la sala.

– Es su problema –indica metiéndose al cuarto de Esmeralda, ambos se miran y se encogen de hombros entrando a la tercera habitación.

* * *

 **Prisión, Saltadilla, Martes, 11:20 am**

– ¿No deberían estar en la escuela? –pregunto Chocolat a Zaphiro.

– Tenemos justificante, Rubí quiere acabar con esto lo más pronto posible, volveremos a la escuela en cuanto ellos salgan de este problema –contesto mirando a todos lados, los policías las veían un poco desconfiados.

Chocolat se acercó a la oficina del jefe y toco, cuando este abrió entraron las dos y comenzaron a contarle la situación, la oji café les tuvo que enseñar un documento en donde se demostraba que podía interferir con el caso, al jefe no le quedó más remedio que acceder y llevarlas a la sala de seguridad. Estuvieron revisando las cámaras desde las siete y media hasta las dos de la mañana del domingo pasado. Miraron cuando Rubí les dejo la bolsa.

– ¿La preparaste tú, verdad? –pregunto la de ojos café sin dejar de mirar la pantalla que iba a rápida velocidad.

– Si, en cuanto me entere quise verlos, pero ella dijo que mejor no me involucrarse y sabiendo que iba a venir… –su acompañante asintió, siguieron viendo hasta la una, se escuchaban los gritos desde esta cámara, en esos momentos Chocolat grabo a los chicos, estos abrieron la puerta al oírlos y se dirigieron al lugar preocupados.

– Listo, tenemos evidencia, ahora solo falta encontrar una pista para demostrar que ellos no tienen nada que ver con los asesinatos.

– ¿Con esto no será suficiente? –Chocolat negó.

– Pueden pensar que fue un cómplice –la rubia asintió y tomo el CD que salió de la computadora, su contraria apago el equipo y ambas salieron. Aun recibían esas miradas desconfiadas pero intentaron ignorarlas.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que falte? –pregunto en susurro sin dejar de sonreír para disimular.

– No lo sé, pero no mucho –ambas sonrieron al Jefe que estaba en la puerta de salida, salieron de ahí sin más y se dirigieron al apartamento.


	15. Episodio XV

**Episodio XV**

– ¿Por qué tenemos que volver a la cabaña? –pregunto Boomer, en ese momento estaban todos reunidos en el apartamento.

 **Apartamento, Saltadilla, Jueves, 9:11 am**

– Empiezan a sospechar el hecho de que las chicas y yo nos reunamos y vengamos aquí, en cualquier momento la policía podría asaltar el lugar, no queremos meterlas en problemas –aclaro Utonio apuntando a las chicas con nombres de gemas.

– Además si eso pasa los llevaran a prisión y será difícil sacarlos –les dijo Caramel, los tres asintieron entendiendo–, de todos modos Zaphiro les seguirá llevando comida y agua, así que no les faltara.

– No hay problema, pero deben mantenernos al tanto –advirtió Brick, el profesor asintió.

– Entonces vamos de una vez –hablo ahora Butch, Rubí le entrego una bolsa.

– Se me hace sospechoso que no hayan casos desde que los chicos fueron dados como culpables.

– Solo es para confundir a la policía –susurro Rubí.

* * *

 **Cabaña, Bosque, Afueras de Saltadilla, Jueves, 10:28 am**

Los tres estaban ya en la cabaña, el profesor ya se había ido. Butch abrió la bolsa y vio tres frazadas, un poco de comida y agua.

– Que atenta –susurro Boomer, su imagen de Rubí antes era el de una chica fría y sin emociones pero con todo lo ocurrido noto lo buena persona que era.

– Bueno, ahora a esperar, podríamos estar aquí por meses –comento el mayor recostándose en una esquina.

* * *

 **Suburbios, Afuera de Saltadilla, Viernes, 1:00 am**

En una casa cualquiera una sombra se quedaba desde la acera mirando, sacando desde su bolsillo algún objeto y del otro un cuchillo, atrás de ella salieron otras dos, la oscuridad solo mostraba su siluetas y sus ojos brillantes pero cuando sonrieron mostrando los dientes se dieron un toque más tenebroso.

Mientras tanto en casa de Robín ella daba vueltas en la cama pensando en lo que Zaphiro le dijo el lunes, sus palabras taladraban su mente, lo admitía, le gustaba Boomer, le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarle, tenía celos de que se le acercaran otras chicas.

– Qué estoy… –dejo su frase a la mitad al oír un espantoso grito, su rostro palideció y empezó a temblar, rápidamente su madre entro con ella y la abrazo, su padre cerro las cortinas que estaban un poco abiertas y luego puso seguro a la puerta.

Afuera algunos valiente salían a enfrentar a esos monstruos, porque no merecían ser llamados humanos por todas las atrocidades cometidas, pero solo vieron las tres figuras correr a la ciudad.

– VENGA AQUÍ MALDITOS –una figura se iba a regresar pero otra la tomo del brazo y siguieron con su huida – BASTARDOS.

Eso fue lo último que alcanzo a oír Robín antes de caer dormida en los brazos de sus padres.

* * *

 **Suburbios, Afuera de Saltadilla, Viernes, 6:32 am**

Los policías inspeccionaban el lugar minuciosamente, las mismas pistas, las mismas respuestas, las mismas incógnitas, tres sospechosos y casi, casi, culpables. Pero ese día era diferente, todos hicieron paso a Chocolat que solo mostraba su placa, atrás de ella estaban Rubí, Esmeralda y Zaphiro, las tres entraron al lugar.

– ¿Pistas? –comenzó a preguntar la oji café agachándose a la altura de los cadáveres– se lucieron –murmuro.

– Las de siempre.

– ¿Huellas?

– Negativas.

– ¿Sospechosos?

– Los Rowdyruff boys –Zaphiro tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada.

– ¿Pruebas?

– El accidente del domingo pasado, el ADN en las pistas y que atacaran apenas ahora cuando ya teníamos la vista baja –cuando termino Rubí pensó un "Lo sabía"

– ¿Testimonio?

– Los vecindarios vieron tres sombras, no alcanzaron a reconocerlas, dicen que una iba a regresarse pero se lo impidieron sus mismos compañeros.

– Eso es todo –se levantó y dirigió a las chicas –. Todo tuyo.

Rubí comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar sacando una libretita y un bolígrafo, inspecciono los cadáveres y anoto algunas cosas, inspecciono el lugar y anoto nuevamente, subió a la planta de arriba y miro por los cuartos todos abiertos, algunos policías la miraban raro, ella solo se dedicaba a ver, al final del pasillo vio algo interesante, lo anoto y se bajó.

Chocolat la miro cuando salió afuera, entre miradas desconfiadas, raras, curiosas e interesadas dio vueltas alrededor de la casa, Esmeralda y Zaphiro la seguían por atrás, ella les silbo y ambas se acercaron, hizo algunas señas y la rubia se fue corriendo a donde Chocolat, cuando regreso le dio una bolsa de plástico y unas pinzas, ella tomo un muñeco del piso y lo metió en la bolsa sellándola y ocultándola en su chaqueta.

– Tengo una teoría –les aclaro y ambas asintieron – el lunes volvemos a la escuela, hemos faltado mucho –murmuro mirando al cielo.

– Me alegra que ahora hables más –le sonrió Zaphiro, ella solo asintió.

– Venga, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Las tres volvieron con Chocolat y todas se fueron cada una a su hogar, Rubí no dio detalles de lo que obtuvo, quería estar segura. En la tarde Zaphiro fue con el profesor a dejarles comida a los chicos mientras Rubí formulaba un cuestionario.

* * *

 **Suburbios, afueras de Saltadilla, Sábado, 12:08 pm**

Ese día Zaphiro y Esmeralda se encontraban hablando con los del vecindario, los entrevistaban como les indico su mayor, esta estaba en Saltadilla viendo el caso del día y encontrando más pistas.

Robín observaba desde la ventana a las chicas hablar con los del vecindario, ayer se enteró de que ellas estaban metidas en la investigación **,** le daba intriga que los rowdy no se hayan dejado ver, desde hace una semana que no sabía nada de ellos y temía lo peor. Miro su celular, no estaba del todo convencía en probar su idea, pero a su vez estaba desesperada, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Tomo su celular y marco aquel número de una persona que en su tiempo le hizo mucho daño– _Bueno_ –escucho la voz apagada de aquella chica, aquella **Princesa** , le daba pena, seguramente fue horrible ver a su padre muerto, por muy mimada que fuera seguía siendo una chica– _Si es una llamada de broma déjame decirte que…_ NO, soy yo, R-Robín –un silencio incomodo se formó en la conversación, la castaña estuvo a punto de revisar si le colgó– _¿Qué quieres?_ –era ahora o nunca.

* * *

 **Secundaria Robles Nobles, Saltadilla, Lunes, 6:50 am**

Al fin después de una semana faltando las tres chicas llegaron, miraron las bancas enfrente de ellas sabiendo que no iban a ser ocupadas ese día. Rubí recordó cuando le dejaron ese proyecto, la inseguridad en los ojos de Brick no se comparaba con la que ahora tiene, su mirada parece sombría y vacía.

Las tres se dejaron caer, Esmeralda se recargo en el respaldo, Rubí se recostó en la banca y Zaphiro recargo el peso de su cabeza en sus manos las cuales estaban recargadas en la mesa. Ese momento relajante lo valía todo… o lo valió todo.

– USTEDES –Princesa grito entrando, atrás estaban Julie y Robín, la última intentando detenerla, Rubí alzo la vista y Morbucks la tomo del cuello de la camisa, Esmeralda y Zaphiro se levantaron y todos dirigieron su vista a ellas.

– ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA! –bramo Esmeralda apunto de acercarse y termina con aquello pero Rubí la freno con un gesto.

– QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN LA VERDAD ¿¡QUE PASO CON LOS CHICOS!? ¿¡POR QUE ESTAN METIDAS EN LA INVESTIGACIÓN!? ¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!? –le pregunto apretando el agarre sin hacerle daño, Zaphiro miro a Robín y ella le devolvió la mirada arrepentida, no quería eso. Todos empezaron a murmurar creando más tensión, Esmeralda taladraba a Princesa con la mirada, Princesa a Rubí, Julie observaba sin decir nada y Rubí solo estaba callada.

* * *

 **Bosque, Afueras de Saltadilla, Lunes, 7:00 am**

Brick estaba afuera mirando al horizonte algo pensativo, en esos momentos deberían estar en la escuela, con sus compañeros, felices, no en esa situación, le recordaba los viejos tiempos.

 **Antes de ESO.**


	16. Episodio XVI

**Episodio XVI.**

El salón estaba sumido en un silencio tensó, aunque la frase fuera muy trillada, este se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Todos miraban a alguien, nadie estaba indiferente. Rubí decidió acabar con eso, pero para ella no valía la pena gastar sus cuerdas vocales en ellos, apunto a Zaphiro porque Esmeralda andaba como perro enrabiado.

– Las cosas se complicaron y Rubí se ofreció a ayudar –aclaro la rubia dando un paso al frente y poniendo sus manos en las de Princesa para que soltara a Rubí.

– ¿Dónde están los chicos? –pregunto más calmada.

– Como dije, se complicó y ellos… –cerro sus ojos y soltó aire– fueron a otro lugar, a seguir la investigación por otro lado, no volverán en un largo tiempo, por eso nosotras hacemos las investigaciones.

– ¿Por qué no avisaron? –pregunto ahora Julie quien no había dicho nada hasta ahora.

– Entiendan que cuando las cosas lo requieren hay que actuar rápido –susurro mientras Rubí se acomodaba la ropa.

– No lo entiendo…

– No debes entenderlo, ya cumplimos nuestro deber de informar, ahora largo –bramo Esmeralda sentándose aun molesta.

– Tú no te metas –le respondió Julie molesta, no le agradaba ese tono.

– Más bien ustedes no se metan, no sabemos cómo vaya la situación, ya le toco a su padre –apunto a Princesa quien bajo la mirada mordiéndose el labio–, los tuyos pueden ser los siguientes –la apunto mirándola retadoramente, mirada que fue de vuelta.

– No lo creo, los míos están en prisión –aclaro, todos lo sabían menos ellas, Zaphiro se cubrió la boca, Rubí la vio interesada y Esmeralda neutra.

– No te confíes.

* * *

 **Apartamento, Saltadilla, Lunes, 3:54 pm.**

– Hicieron bien al no decir la situación de los chicos –les dijo Coffee mirando las nuevas pruebas, Rubí ya había hablado con ella de algunas sospechas, Utonio seguía con las pruebas viejas.

– Sigan así –animo Chocolat, Zaphiro salió de la cocina y se acercó al profesor.

– Hoy voy con ustedes –aclaro Rubí–, tengo preguntas para los chicos.

– Vamos entonces –dijo Utonio saliendo del apartamento con ella siguiéndole. Las cuatro restantes los observaron irse.

* * *

 **Bosque, afueras de Saltadilla, Lunes, 4:38 pm.**

Las dos se adentraron al bosque teniendo cuidado de no perderse, al ver la cabaña se apresuraron a entrar, los chicos las observaron algo curiosos de que viniera Rubí.

– Tomen les traje comida –les enseño la bolsa, los tres se abalanzaron.

– TE AMO ZAPHIRO –le dijo Butch abrazándola, comenzaron a ver lo que había. Los tres se sentaron a comer e inclusos les ofrecieron pero ellas negaron.

– ¿Y porque has venido Rubí? –pregunto Boomer curioso.

– Vine a hablar con ustedes de una prueba –saco de su chaleco dos bolsas con dos muñecos. Todos la vieron sin entender–. Se parecen a las víctimas, si miran no tienen un ojo y sus cortadas son el los lugares donde estos fueron cortados.

– ¿Qué propones? –pregunto Butch comiendo un poco de sopa.

– Vudú –respondió, Butch escupió su sopa.

– CLARO, yo igual encontré muñecos, creía que serviría pero nunca los mostré, seré idiota –se golpeó la cara.

– Eres idiota –dijeron sus dos hermanos y Rubí.

– ¿Algún villano que use este elemento? –los tres negaron.

– Pero esta la isla vudú –le propuso Brick– me has dado una idea, vamos a ir hasta haya para investigar –todos asintieron.

– ¿Cuándo iríamos? –pregunto Boomer.

– Este fin de semana –propuso Zaphiro quien había estado callada todo el tiempo.

– Me parece perfecto –respondió Butch, ambas se levantaron y despidieron con la mano, pero antes de que Rubí saliera.

– Pronto lo solucionaremos, tienen gente esperando por ustedes –les regalo una sonrisa.

La semana fue transcurriendo del mismo modo, con la policía buscando al trio de súper poderosos, las chicas y profesor investigando, los Rowdy esperando y sus amigos preocupados ¿Desde cuando Saltadilla se volvió un caos?

* * *

 **Bosque, afueras de Saltadilla, Sábado, 1:38 pm.**

Esmeralda, Zaphiro y Rubí llegaron a la cabaña, entraron y vieron a los chicos preparándose mentalmente.

– Estoy nervioso –murmuro Boomer. Zaphiro coloco una mano en su hombro y le sonrió reconfortadoramente, eso lo lleno de valentía y salieron.

– Chicas, acérquense –las tres obedecieron, Boomer tomo de la cintura a Zaphiro y alzo vuelo, Brick cargo a Rubí como novia igual emprendiendo vuelo, Esmeralda y Butch se quedaron viendo.

– Me cargas de ese modo y te golpeo –le advirtió, el solo bufo y se arrodillo, ella subió en el cómo caballito sosteniéndose de su cuello y tomaron vuelo.

– Próximo parada, Isla vudú –anuncio Brick y los tres emprendieron vuelo ocultándose en los árboles, siguieron así hasta salir del bosque, se dirigieron más y más lejos de Saltadilla viendo a la distancia el mar, a los chicos les comenzó a apoderar esa adrenalina que sintieron la primera vez que volaron, ese jugueteo cuando usaban sus poderes, llego un momento en que les parecía aburrido volar, salvar la ciudad, los poderes.

En ese momento, cuando se encerraron en una cabaña, sin poder volar, en tierra, aprisionados, se dieron cuenta de que amaban sus poderes, porque eran parte de su ser. Cuando estaban encima del mar lejos de la vista de Saltadilla comenzaron a volar más alto sintiéndose nuevamente libres, como cuando era niños y su única preocupación era comer algo. Sonrieron al sentir el viento chocar con sus caras, la adrenalina, la emoción, nuevamente era solo tres chicos que no tenían preocupaciones.

Las chicas los observaban en silencio, notaban la satisfacción en esos tres y se sintieron algo conmovidas y nostálgicas, Zaphiro que era cargada de la espalda extendió los brazos sonriendo ampliamente y riendo, los otros tres también rieron al verla volando. Esmeralda solto una que otra risilla y Rubí solo cerraba sus ojos sintiendo el viento, incluso para ella era liberador.

No eran los Rowdyruff boys, no era las investigadoras de un caso de asesinato serial, solo eran seis adolescente sintiendo la libertad.

 **Era un momento especial.**

Brick visualizo la isla y aumentaron la velocidad llegando rápidamente y comenzando a descender, al estar en tierra las chicas bajaron y comenzaron a caminar por la playa. Los tres les siguieron, caminaron hasta encontrar a una mujer con un ¿Ganso? Brick decidió acercarse.

– Disculpe señora –llamo el oji rojo. La mujer lo volteo a ver.

– Hola, hola, soy madame Serena, psíquica, médium y –murmuro lo último– y él es mi amigo Fred –apunto al ganso– ¿Quiere una…?

– Lo siento pero solo vengo a hacerle unas preguntas –la interrumpió nervioso.

– ¿Qué quiere? –pregunto acomodando sus cartas.

– ¿Hay alguna persona que haya venido a comprar muñecos vudú por estos últimos nueve meses?

– ¿Nueve meses? Jaja desde hace años que nadie aparte de mi visita esta isla –ríe burlonamente, no había notado la presencia de los demás atrás.

– Ya veo… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le compro? –pregunto.

– A mí nadie, pero al dueño de la isla tal vez –el chico sonrió– serán veinte por la información –extendió la mano, el chico busco en su bolsillo.

– Guarde el cambio –le dijo dándole un billete de a veinte y yendo con los chicos, les comenzó a decir lo que tenía, volvieron a cargar a las chicas y estuvieron a punto de emprender el vuelo.

– ¡Niños! Cuidado con la gente de su alrededor, puede que su peor enemigo sea más cercano de lo que ustedes creen –los seis la observaron por un rato y luego se fueron a la parte más alta de la isla–, hasta me dan pena, sufrirán mucho.

Llegaron a donde estaba el puesto, se bajaron y las chicas los esperaron cerca del acantilado, los tres se acercaron al hombre.

– Buenas tardes, hemos venido a preguntar –el hombre asintió indicando que los escuchaba– ¿Quién fue la última persona que le compro?

– La última fue una chica, llego un día preguntando como era eso del vudú, al parecer tenía magia o algo por el estilo y yo la entrene, me pareció curioso cómo le daba mucho empeño, pero… nunca podré olvidar su mirada… estaba enferma, murmuraba cosas raras –cada vez su tono de voz era más suave, los chicos no podían creerlo.

– ¿Qué cosas decía? –pregunto impaciente Butch.

– Me vengare, me vengare de todos ellos.


	17. Episodio XVII

**Episodio XVII**

Los seis, porque las chicas estaban oyendo, quedaron asombrados, era obvio que pensaban, una vino aquí y entreno el arte de vudú, ese lo aplica para cobrar su venganza ¿y cómo? Matando gente. No podían asimilar todo lo que ocurría.

– ¿C-como era ella? –pregunto Boomer nervioso de saber la respuesta.

– Era… –antes de poder seguir miro al frente y retrocedió asustado, Butch iba a preguntar pero una flecha paso rozando su oreja y enterrándose en el pecho del hombre, principalmente en la zona del corazón, los tres retrocedieron asustados y las chicas vieron la escena con horror. Voltearon a ver a una persona encapuchada con un arco en mano, lo bajo y comenzó a correr montaña abajo, los chicos la comenzaron a seguir, no le permitirían escapar. La vieron apunto de bajar la montaña pero ellos eran más rápidos, Boomer uso su visión de rayos X logrando que parte de la montaña se derrumbara cayendo frente a la persona que se detuvo, los tres se pusieron atrás.

– Ya no hay escapatoria –mascullo Butch mirándola con odio, esta persona no los volteaba a ver.

– Eso creen –hablo en susurros y los tres la vieron sin entender acercándose, su detuvieron al escuchar un grito y sintieron como el mundo caía lentamente.

Era Zaphiro.

.

.

.

 **¡LAS CHICAS!**

Cuando alzaron la vista la persona no estaba, miraron la orilla y notaron como caía de espaldas al mar, la seguirían pero… en esos momentos volaban rápidamente donde las chicas, al llegar se encontraron con la escena que no querían ver, Zaphiro le gritaba a Esmeralda quien estaba con la cabeza entre la piernas de Rubí con una puñalada en el estómago.

* * *

 **Alcaldía, Saltadilla, Sábado, 1:34 pm.**

El profesor miraba al alcalde quien lo había mandado a llamar, no parecía al mismo hombre que alguna vez se tomaba las cosas infantilmente.

– Profesor, esto me trae recuerdos, un día normal, solos usted y yo –hablo el alcalde, ahora tenía unas ojeras y sus ojos estaban apagados–, pero la situación es distinta, esta vez, es a nosotros a los que nos atacan…

– Si –solo eso respondió, no sabía que decir.

– Sé que está ayudando a los rowdy, lo que no estoy seguro es si sabe dónde están… puedo entenderlo, no quiere perder otra familia, pero tiene que ser honesto

– Alcalde, yo no sé dónde están, sé que están escondidos, pero yo no sé dónde –mintió, pero tenía que hacerlo.

– Ya veo… si se entera… ¿Me puede decir? –el profesor asintió con pesadez– gracias… puede retirarse…

– Ellos no hicieron nada –dijo antes de salir, la señorita Bello entro y cerró las puertas, el profesor miro a las chicas quienes lo esperaban.

– Estoy empezando a creerlo –dijo cerrando los ojos.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Caramel.

– Nada, solo quería saber si sé la ubicación de los chicos… vámonos, debemos esperar a los chicos.

* * *

 **Isla Vudú, Sábado, 3:46 pm.**

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Boomer acercándose, los otros dos lo siguieron.

– Ella estaba… y entonces llego y… cuando vimos ya… –balbuceaba Zaphiro sin poder terminar, Esmeralda parecía inconsciente. Brick se acercó y la inspecciono.

– DEBEMOS LLEVARLA AL HOSPITAL –grito Butch cargándola con cuidado.

– Los verán… –murmullo Rubí.

– ¡ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA! –ahora quien grito fue Brick acercándose pero al notar su expresión se calmó, en esos momentos Rubí lo observaba con una mueca extraña, como si tuviera miedo. Brick la cargo como antes Butch cargaba a Esmeralda y volaron rápidamente a Saltadilla, ya nada importaba.

Volaron rápidamente sobre el mar, ahora el sentimiento era de miedo, preocupación y tensión, volaron como si sus vidas dependiera de eso, al menos la de Esmeralda lo hacía, sobre el bosque, sobre la ciudad, no tardaron en llamar la atención.

– ¿¡QUE HACEN!? –pregunto alarmada Chocolat.

– V-van al hospital –tartamudeo Caramel, los cuatro corrieron hacia el lugar, mientras algunos oficiales ya se comunicaban para ir a darles caza.

– UN DOCTOR –grito Butch entrando, rápidamente llego lo pedido llevándose a la chica, Zaphiro al estar en el suelo se echó a correr hacia los baños, Boomer quiso seguirla pero Rubí se lo impidió negando.

–CHICOS –entro Utonio al lugar abriendo las puertas.

– ¡Rowdyruff Boys, quedan detenidos por huir de la ley y asesinato! –grito el jefe de policía por medio de un megáfono, el lugar se llenó de las luces rojas y azules de las patrullas. Mientras tanto el alcalde veía desde su ventana la conmoción en silencio.

Los chicos se vieron atrapados, sabían que iba a pasar, pero al ver a esa chica muriendo, no podían abandonarla solo por no querer ir a prisión, no más. Cuando iban a dar un paso Rubí se puso enfrente extendiendo sus brazos.

– ¡Chica, sal del medio! –volvió a decir por medio del megáfono.

– Ellos no irán a ningún lado –les dijo mirándolos fríamente sin dejar su posición.

– ¡Es ilegal la compli…!

– ME DA IGUAL HE DICHO QUE ELLOS NO SE VAN A NINGUNA PARTE –grito cerrando los ojos, todos los que la conocían se sorprendieron, nunca la vieron tan alterada.

– Rubí… –murmuro Brick queriendo acercarse.

– ¡Por favor, déjenlos, vigílenlos si quieren pero no se los lleven! –pidió apretando los ojos, nadie podía creer lo que ocurría– ya… no… quiero perder más gente

Los policías hablaron por un rato y al final quedaron en un acuerdo, es por eso que los chicos tenían a cinco policías vigilándolos. Estaban sentados en la recepción en silencio, Butch miraba impaciente el pasillo, Boomer preocupado los baños y Brick a Rubí.

– Creo que debemos hablar –le susurro.

– Cuando esto termine –le susurro devuelta, ambos estaban de acuerdo. Notaron como el doctor volvía y se levantaron acercándose, el profesor y las tres científicas ya no estaban.

– ¿Qué paso doctor? –pregunto Boomer.

– Ella está bien –dijo, pero sonaba raro– pudimos cerrar la herida, fue un poco profunda –los cuatro suspiraron.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, suena medio raro? –el hombre negó lentamente.

– Casi no la contamos –solo eso dijo y volvió a meterse en los pasillos.

– ESPERE ¿Podemos verla? –le llamo Butch.

– Si, si, puede verla pero solo uno –los cuatro asintieron.

– ¿Vas tú primero? –le pregunto el oji verde a la de parche, ella negó.

– Ve tu… necesito prepararme –le dijo la pelirroja, el asintió y se adentró.

– Zaphiro está tardando, voy a buscarla –aviso Boomer alcanzando a Butch, cuando no los vieron Brick se volteo hacia Rubí.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto– creí que estabas preocupada por….

– No lo entenderás… luego tal vez lo hagas, pero es duro ver como algo paso en tus narices y no hiciste nada, cuando voltee ya estaba… –miro sus manos.

– Lo entiendo un poco, ha de ser… duro –balbuceo sin saber bien que decir, Rubí solo lo abrazo escondiendo su cara en el pecho del chico y el después de unos segundos le correspondió.

* * *

Boomer se acercó a los baños y vio a Zaphiro sentada fuera de ellos, recargada en la pared y abrazando sus rodillas mientras escondía su cara en esta mismas, él se acercó hasta quedar enfrente y se arrodillo con una pierna sobando su cabeza.

– No es justo, no les hicimos nada ¿Por qué nos lastiman? –pregunto en medio de sollozos, Boomer se acercó y la abrazo, el igual se preguntaba los mismo.

– Lo lamento Zaphiro, desde ahora jamás las volveremos a dejar solas –le prometió, ella asintió a duras penas.

 **Las promesas siempre se cumplen.**


	18. Episodio XVIII

**Episodio XVIII**

 **–** ¿Están seguras? –pregunto Chocolat, frente a ella estaban Rubí y Zaphiro.

– Sí, mientras más rápido avancemos con esto mejor y en lo que Esmeralda permanece en el hospital tenemos que agregar los últimos detalles, ya ha ido muy lejos –le explico Zaphiro mirándola con seriedad.

– Entonces prosigamos con esto ¿Qué tal están los chicos? –pregunto arreglando algunos detalles.

– En la mañana se los llevaron, por eso ya no podemos dudar más, no podemos permitir que vayan a prisión –le contesto Rubí igual seria.

– Entonces mañana estén listas y junten todas las pruebas necesarias –las dos asintieron saliendo de la oficina temporal de Chocolat, su apartamento y de sus hermanas.

* * *

 **Tribunal, Saltadilla, Martes, 11:20 am**

En aquel lugar se encontraban los Rowdyruff Boys del lado izquierdo y un abogado en el derecho, este estaba en representación de Saltadilla, los tres observaban por el pasillo en espera de las únicas personas que aun confiaban en ellos.

– Bueno, no tenemos todo el día ¿Van a llegar si o…? –el sermón de aquel juez fue interrumpido por el más joven del trío de ex héroes.

– Van a llegar, solo espere, p-por favor –lo último lo murmuro algo intimidado por la mirada, era irónico, antes él era el que hacía temblar a la gente, antes, en un pasado lejano el cual desearía olvidar.

– Y ya llegaron –anuncio Butch viendo a Caramel entrar pidiendo una disculpa, ella les susurro algunas cosas.

– Podemos comenzar –indico la chica sentándose con ellos, tenían un pequeño maletín entre sus manos.

– Bien –el hombre golpeo su pequeño maso un par de veces–, favor de guardar silencio, vamos a iniciar con el caso de los Rowdyruff boy, a quienes se les acusa de homicidio y huir de la justicia ¿Cuáles son las pruebas por las que se les acusa de aquellos actos?

El abogado en contra se levantó y observo sus papeles–. Las huellas digitales que fueron encontradas en los cuerpos, en objetos que no estaban antes en las residencias, el testimonio del cuerpo de policía que los vio en medio de una masacre y el hecho de que huyeran, también tomemos en cuenta de que no hubieron asesinatos en el tiempo que la policía los buscaba y que en los suburbios a las afueras de Saltadilla la gente viera exactamente tres personas.

– Tenían razón –murmuro Caramel. Todas aquellas declaraciones los ponían muy incomodos.

– Muy bien, señorita Star ¿Usted que dice? –la oji rojo se levantó y antes de empezar a hablar borro aquella cara dulce para ponerse seria.

– Las huellas digitales no es una prueba del todo valida ¿Por qué si se esmeraron tanto en ocultar sus huellas se echarían de cabeza tan fácil? No tiene sentido –aquella declaración dejo sorprendidos a todos– Acaso nadie pensó que todo esto fue planeado para que inculparan a los únicos capases de detener a nuestros asesinos y "quitarse una piedra del zapato" ¿Nadie?

– ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

– ¡ORDEN! –el juez golpeo la mesa con el mazo callando a aquel policía que empezó la balacera en aquel domingo.

– ¿Solo porque vieron a los Rowdys en la escena? Bueno, quiero llamar a la señorita Rubí Tainted al estrado –pidió mirando seriamente al juez.

– Permiso concedido –golpeo nuevamente su maso, en la puerta apareció la chica vestida con un traje negro, blusa roja y con su cabellos amarrados en una cola, todo aquello por suplicas de las hermanas Star.

– Buenos días –saludo acomodándose a lado de Caramel, ignorando las miradas de los tres chicos, principalmente la del líder.

– Buenos días ¿Qué nos tiene que informar?

– Los hechos pasados el domingo veintitrés de junio a la una de la madrugada indican que los Rowdyruff boys atacaron al cuerpo de policía, asesinándolos y luego huyendo cuando llegaron los refuerzos, he venido a desmentir esto –su voz era clara y fuerte, su toque frío y maduro le daba más seriedad al asunto y un porte mejor, aunque no se evitaban las miradas dirigidas a su ojo.

– Continúe.

– En primera, si ellos hubiese querido, hubiesen matado todo testimonio, incluso haber modificado las cosas para que se viera en su favor, el que huyeran fue porque empezaron a disparar injustificadamente, además se necesita un permiso para aquello ¿O me equivoco? –pregunto mirando de reojo al que empezó todo aquello, el cual la miraba de forma penetrante.

– Eso es verdad –hablo el juez interesado en cómo iban las cosas.

– Además, existe un video de seguridad que puede probar la inocencia de estos chicos –el juez asintió dándole permiso, de nuevo por la puerta entraron Chocolat y Zaphiro, ambas llevaban una pequeña pantalla y la pusieron en un lugar en el que pudieran verlo todos, la oji café conecto su computadora portátil y luego puso en marcha el video que obtuvo con la rubia hace un tiempo.

Todos observaban el video con atención mientras Rubí les explicaba los tiempos en los que ellos permanecían en la celda, como al escuchar los gritos finalmente decidieron salir y al final como se escuchaba desde ese lugar los disparos y el techo rompiéndose en la huida, todo aquello dejo sin habla a la gente, incluyendo a los que veían desde la televisión, porque aquello se volvió tan escandaloso que había gente reportándolo.

– ¿Bueno, como sabe que en realidad no tienen algún cómplice que les ayude? –contraataco el otro abogado.

– Tiene toda la razón, y lo estuve pensando, en realidad los verdaderos asesinos, si tiene un cómplice o más de uno, pero eso es otro asunto –miro atentamente al abogado.

– Bueno, esta justificando la huida de los chico el domingo ¿Cómo explica lo demás? Muertes poco naturales y el número exacto de personas culpables con el de Rowdys.

– Fácil, coincidencia –nadie podía creer que la chica hablaba enserio, pero su tono de voz dejo entendido que iba enserio.

– Debe estar bromeando –se quejó en un murmullo, todos empezaron a susurrar cosas inentendibles mientras la reportera daba sus opiniones.

– ¡ORDEN! –nuevamente el sonido del maso golpeando la mesa se hizo presente.

– Bueno, respóndame señor abogado ¿Por qué un asesino podría trabajar en la escena del crimen?

– Fácil, para procurar no dejar pruebas que los inculpe –sonrió victorioso, todos empezaron a asentir a sus palabras, pero los chicos sabían que Rubí tenía algo detrás de aquella pregunta.

– Bingo ¿Entonces porque dejaron las pruebas con sus huellas para que las analizaran? –ahora fue turno de que Rubí mostrara una sonrisa irónica dejando a todos en silencio–. A los Rowdyruff boys se les propuso abandonar todo esto por el bien de su sanidad mental y no lo hicieron para que nadie los cachara, pero dejaron pruebas ¿Raro, no cree? Y si no les importaba si los cachaban ¿Cuál fue el chiste de quedarse?

– Pueden haber razones más oscuras en todo aquello –razono uno de los jurados.

– ¿Una burla a la justicia? Muy bien, tienen razón, última prueba… ¿Por qué siguen vivos? –nadie entendió aquella pregunta–. Si ellos quisieran –chasqueo los dedos–, y ustedes estarían bajo los escombros de este lugar… muertos.

Nuevamente los murmullos se hicieron paso rompiendo aquel silencio, muchas dudas giraban en la cabeza de los Rowdyruff boys.

– Además, los asesinos… no son hombres –aquellas palabras salidas de la boca de Zaphiro captaron la atención de todos, incluida de los chicos, de Chocolat y Caramel, incluso de su propia hermana, que no entendía el porque de aquello.

– ¿Se refiere a que los asesino… son asesinas? –Zaphiro asintió lentamente baja la mirada de todos– ¿Cuál es la prueba contundente?

Un tenso silencio se formó en aquel lugar, Zaphiro miro a Rubí quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, eso no estaba planeado, no estaban preparadas… ¿O sí? La mirada suplicante de Boomer esperando una explicación termino por convencer a la rubia quien volteo a ver al jurado y con voz fuerte.

– Yo soy un testigo de un homicidio por aquellas personas –al terminar de hablar todos soltaron una exclamación, Rubí cerro su ojo con calma sentándose a lado de Caramel, nada más podía hacer y si aquello no lograba salvarlos, nada lo haría.

– Bien… ¿Quiénes son las personas?

– La familia Tainted de Megaville, donde solo fallecieron los adultos y sus tres hijas sobrevivieron con heridas –todos se sorprendieron, eso significaba…

– Eso significa que usted y sus hermanas sufrieron aquel atentado –pronuncio el juez entendiendo.

– ¿Qué pruebas tiene de que aquello sea verídico? –pregunto el abogado al juez.

– ¿Esto no es suficiente prueba? –Rubí intervino apuntando su ojo izquierdo el cual estaba parchado. Era más que claro, esas heridas, y la herida de Esmeralda en el mismo ojo. Todo coincidía al fin para Brick–. Si creen que nos lastimamos apropósito nada más para defenderlos aquí… tiene un serio problema.

– ¿Cómo sé que la chica solo se puso el parche para disimular? –pregunto por último el abogado, sudando frío, nunca había perdido un caso y ese día no quería empezar.

– Señorita ¿Puede quitarse aquel parche? –pregunto el jurado, ella miro a otra dirección y se levantó dirigiéndose donde una señorita la cual le indicaba ir a otro pasillo, no era pertinente que lo hiciera frente a todos.

– ¿Alguna otra acusación? Señor abogado –la pregunta de Chocolat era burlona y casi cantaba el victoria, todos lo sabían.

– El viejo historial de los chicos, no sé si estén enterados de que los que tienen ahí –hablo apuntando al trío de héroes– son ex-villanos –las tres que quedaban abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y un murmullo alto se levantó en el lugar, los tres bajaron la mirada avergonzados.

– ORDEN –grito el juez y el ruido ceso.

– Lo tienen en la venas, la maldad seguirá presente en ellos ¿Por ese motivo fueron creados o no? –pregunto alzando una ceja.

– CÁLLESE, NO TIENE DERECHO A DECIR AQUELLO –le grito Butch exaltándose y siendo agarrado por sus hermanos, habían tocado una fibra sensible en los tres.

– ¿Lo ve? –pregunto, los del jurado se miraron y comenzaron a escribir, todo aquel progreso se fue al carajo solo por un hecho el cual no podían negar.

Pero ellos no eran culpables, no lo eran–. Eh oído suficiente –todos miraron a la entrada, en esta estaban el alcalde y la señorita Bello, ambos más apagados que la última vez que los vieron–. Los Rowdys son inocentes, hemos cometido un error –aclaro el alcalde y todos soltaron un ruido de exclamación.

– Nosotros ya sabíamos que en ciudades vecinas, y grandes ciudades, estaba pasando algo raro, estaban destruyéndolas y borrándolas del mapa ¿Por qué? No sabemos, pero si lo que dicen estas señoritas es verdad… ellos no son los culpables –nadie se atrevió a decir algo ante las palabras de la señorita Bello. Nuevamente los susurros se hicieron presentes mientras se tomaba la decisión, todos tenían el corazón en un puño, con pasos presurosos la señorita que se llevó a Rubí regreso a pasos rápidos, dando la última prueba importante:

– No mentían, no tiene el ojo izquierdo, la herida es real.


	19. Episodio XIX

**Episodio XIX**

Boomer miraba atentamente a Zaphiro quien hablaba en susurros con Rubí, esta asentía o negaba de vez en cuando, nuevamente le dio el síndrome de la muda y no decía palabra alguna por más que se le insistiera.

– Atención –todos miraron al jurado, el "jefe" se levantó con unos papeles en mano–. Bueno, después de todas las pruebas presentadas, podemos decir que los rowdys son inocentes, pero, debido a como transcurrieron las cosas no podemos terminar de declararlos sin culpas.

Chocolat iba a reclamar pero Rubí la calmo, la oji café inhalo con fuerza y soltó todo el aire calmándose y sentándose con las brazos cruzados, sentía la mirada burlona del abogado en su nuca.

En el lugar entraron varias personas, todos observaron, entre ellos estaban Princesa, Robín, Julie, Mitch y otros, atrás estaba la maestra Keane mirándolos preocupada.

– ¿Quiénes son estos niños? –pregunto el abogado, Zaphiro cruzo su mirada con Robín quien la miraba seria, les habían mentido, pero era entendible, los chicos sentían vergüenza de su situación. Ambas se sonrieron con calma y la rubia regreso su vista al frente.

– Venimos en defensa de los rowdys –hablo Princesa tomando la palabra de todos.

– Por dios –balbuceo el policía poniendo su mano en su frente, todos miraban con interés la situación viendo como transcurría.

– ¿Cuál es su argumento? –pregunto con ironía el abogado pensando que todo eso era un simple juego.

– Estamos seguros que ellos no son los culpables, yo misma presencie la muerte en mis narices –aclaro Princesa–, los famosos cómplices de los que esta chica habla –apunto a Rubí, quien no decía nada–, son Mojo Jojo, La banda Gangrena y otros, eso demuestra que ellos no son.

– ¿Por qué dice eso?

– Fácil, hace años los Rowdyruff boys decidieron renunciar a el mundo de la villanía, eso ocasiono un conflicto con todos los villanos sin contar a los monstruos, debido a aquello hubo una pelea que ganaron fácilmente y después los enviaron a prisión –mientras ella hablaba Rubí saco una grabadora tomando nota, eso le podía servir.

– ¿Quiere decir que ellos jamás se meterían con ellos?

– Jamás, lo sé porque yo hice la misma promesa, pero deje todo eso para concentrarme en los estudios y aquí me tienen, mi casa hecha añicos, mi padre muerto y teniendo que declarar para que no metan en prisión a los únicos que pueden parar a estos enfermos –intento restarle importancia, pero en el fondo le dolía su realidad.

– Yo sigo pensando que todo esto es una tontería, nadie más que ellos podrían causar tal destrozo –apelo el abogado, Zaphiro ya cansada de todo aquello estaba preparada para decirle algunas cosas pero el sonido de una explosión la dejo callada. Todos se amontonaron en las ventanas y los policía empezaron a salir corriendo, Chocolat los siguió a la par.

– E-esa fue la prisión… –balbuceo nerviosa Caramel, Julie la miro con miedo y salió corriendo a seguir a los policías, en esa prisión estaba su familia, no era la mejor, pero era su familia.

– Oh vaya, los rowdys pueden estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo –dijo Rubí irónica, ya molesta de todo aquellos, todos vieron al juez quien miraba a los jurados haciendo señas.

– Los Rowdyruff boys son declarados inocentes y se cierra el caso –golpeo el mazo en la mesa–. Solo tendrán un mes de condena por haber huido de la justicia.

– Su castigo se aplazara hasta que el caso termine –declaro el alcalde, el juez estuvo de acuerdo; Los chicos ignoraron aquello y salieron volando al lugar.

– Se cierra el caso –murmuro Rubí levantándose bajo la mirada furiosa del abogado, salió del lugar sin antes susurrarle algo a Princesa que se quedó completamente seria.

* * *

 **Prisión de Saltadilla, Martes, 1:00 pm.**

Los chicos llegaron mirando el sitio, completamente destruido, ya estaban varias ambulancias en el lugar, pero no más de diez, en Saltadilla jamás paso algo así por lo que sus equipos médicos eran limitados.

Sacaban cuerpos de los prisioneros, entre ellos los padres de Julie, aunque ellos no sabían quiénes eran. Inspeccionaron el área buscando alguna clase de pista pero se rindieron, ellos solo servían para carnada, las mentes maestras no estaban ahí.

Boomer miro de forma triste el lugar, pensar que al terminar igual pararían en prisión le hacía sentir frustrado, eso provoco que pateara una roca y que esta fue a dar hasta la otra esquina, eso provoco miradas represivas del cuerpo de policía pero no le importo y fijo su vista en el piso, al hacerlo encontró algo que dudaba fuera de un prisionero, se agacho y lo tomo entre sus manos.

Sus hermanos lo observaban con preocupación y curiosidad, el solo negó y se acercó.

– Volvamos, nada tenemos que hacer aquí –anuncio Brick tomándolos por el brazo y alejándose. Antes de irse miro de reojo a Julie quien lloraba en silencio mirando el cuerpo de sus padre, Butch se zafo del agarre y fue con ella.

– Lo lamento –ella negó sin verlo, no tenía ganas de hablar, solo se abrazó a él mientras soltaba uno que otro sollozo y él le acaricio torpemente. No era cariñoso y no sabía cómo tratar a una mujer.

* * *

 **Hospital, Saltadilla, Martes, 6:30 pm.**

En el hospital, más precisamente en la habitación de Esmeralda, ella miraba al techo pensativa, algo ansiosa por saber cómo concluyo todo aquello, la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente. Estiro la mano hacia su ropa y saco de su chaleco su navaja.

– Hola ¿Oh? ¿Qué veo? La pequeña Esmeralda se encuentra mal –hablo un títere de calcetín, ella dejo la navaja y se calmó negando ante aquella ridiculez.

– ¿Oh que haremos señor marioneta? –pregunto Zaphiro abriendo la puerta con Rubí y una enfermera atrás.

– ¿Podríamos traerle un poco de pudin? –pregunto la marioneta tomando con su boca una envase de pudín, la chica sonrió al tenerlo en sus manos.

– Gracias Zaphiro –la marioneta le gruño– y también al señor marioneta –este asintió y Zaphiro se lo quito de la mano guardándolo, la enfermera las vio con diversión.

– Bueno, les dejo –aviso y las tres asintieron.

– ¿Y que tal te sientes? –pregunto Zaphiro sentandose junto a ella, esta se encogió de hombros.

– Es algo molesto estar todo el rato aquí, me abur~rro –exclamo, Zaphiro soltó una risilla–. Por cierto ¿Cómo acabo?

– Ganamos –anuncio Rubí, ella asintió–. Más bien Zaphiro gano, ella es la que merece el crédito.

– Tú eras la más importante –le recordó, ella negó.

– ¿Porqué? –pregunto Esmeralda terminando su postre.

– Les dije sobre nuestra condición, lo que nos hicieron esos monstruos –ella se sorprendió y miro a Rubí quien asintió.

– Bueno, felicidades, lograron hacerlo todo con éxito, por poco se nos va de las manos –felicito acabando y lanzando el envase a un bote de basura.

– Igual tu ayudaste bobita –le dijo Zaphiro sonriente.

– Me sorprende que te desvelaras para arreglar este problema –comento Rubí mirando al techo–. Quien no te conoce dirá que te encariñaste con ellos.

– ¿Qué tal si lo hice? –pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

– Mentirosa.

– Más bien aquí la que se encariño es otra –la miro desafiante, Zaphiro soltó una risita.

– Es solo por la venganza –aclaro de forma seria.

– Jaja, lo sé, nosotras también –le recordó, ella y Zaphiro rieron animadamente y Rubí simplemente se relajó soltando algunos sonidos que simulaban su empatía con el momento.

* * *

 **Habitación de Brick, centro de Saltadilla, Jueves, 10:36 pm**

El pelirrojo salía de la ducha secando su cabello dejándolo algo desordenado, antes le llegaba a la espalda ahora le llegaba a los hombros, decidió cortarlo porque se le hacía difícil arreglarlo. Observo el único lugar en el que podía estar en paz por un rato, exacto, su cama.

Se acostó y saco su celular, estaba revisando conversaciones con Chocolat y Rubí, al pensar en la última sonrió un poco pero al instante sacudió su cabeza adquiriendo un tono rojo ¿Qué pasaba en esos momentos en su cabeza?

Miro una vez más todo lo investigado, solo sabían que eran mujeres, tres, había cosa vudú de por medio y por ello la falta de huellas… ¡Eso era! Los muñecos vudú. Marco rápidamente un número y sonó tres veces hasta que contestaron.

– Brick, mira, me halaga que me llames pero ¿¡Son la una de la mañana y estoy despierta desde las cinco, lo que quieras decirme que sea mañana –le regaño Chocolat colgándole, mal, opción B. Nuevamente marco ahora a casa del profesor Utonio, pero nadie contesto; él vivía en otro lugar y a veces iba a visitarlos. Algo desanimado marco el último número con pocas esperanzas.

– ¿Hola? –hablo Zaphiro.

– Zaphiro pásame a tu hermana –pidió el chico, oyó una afirmación y escucho cuando la chica tomo el teléfono pero no decía nada, aun le parecía raro como después de todo el alboroto volvió a limitarse a señas con la cabeza–. Tengo una idea, investigar quien fueron las últimas personas con las que tuvieron contacto los asesinados, para aquellos muñecos se necesitan una muestra de ADN y como lo vimos era el pelo, si coinciden dos personas ellos quedan como sospechosos.

– Bien –se limitó a contestar, hubo un silencio algo incómodo–. Brick –le llamo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto nervioso por su tono, sonaba algo raro.

– ¿No podías esperar hasta mañana para decirlo? Después de todo no podemos hacer nada hasta mañana, pareciera que estabas apurado en contarlo… igual ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Zaphiro? Ella igual es parte de la investigación.

Un silencio tenso se formaba desde la otra línea, Zaphiro miraba divertida aquello mientras Rubí pensaba en lo idiota que era a veces el peli naranja. Escucho como la llamada se cortaba e igual colgó soltando un suspiro.

– Esto me huele raro y no porque sea malo –rio la oji azul. Ella se limitó a encerrarse en su habitación a dormir.

Por otro lado Brick se cubría la cara avergonzado porque al parecer Butch, que era un maldito chismoso, escucho todo desde el otro teléfono y se reía a carcajada viva al mismo tiempo que le contaba a Boomer los hecho.


	20. Episodio XX

**Episodio XX**

 **Secundaria Robles Nobles, Saltadilla, Viernes, 6:44 am**

– ¿Entonces Chocolat y Coffee ya están en eso? –pregunto Boomer, el salón aún estaba vacío a excepción de los Rowdys y las hermanas Tainted.

– Si, dijeron que nos mantendrían informadas, Caramel y el Profesor están intentando buscar pruebas de la destrucción de las celdas –les explico Zaphiro, los tres asintieron.

– Relájense, estar tensos no ayuda, la investigación está avanzando y sus nervios no harán que vaya más rápido –les dijo Esmeralda mirando como algunos alumnos entraban.

– Lo sé, pero es imposible no estar así –les recordó Brick.

– ¡Claro que si es posible! –exclamo Zaphiro siendo positiva. Rubí le murmuro algo a Esmeralda y ella asintió. El salón comenzó a llenarse hasta que fueron las siete y el maestro entro, empezó a dar su clase mientras todos lo escuchaban atentamente, casi todos. Rubí observaba algunos papeles y anotaciones, todos le daban el mismo resultado y sabía que era lo siguiente en sus lista de pendiente, pero necesitaba hacerlo sola. Mordió su labio, odia pedir ayuda a gente aparte de sus hermanas pero estaba vez lo necesitaba.

– Y así obtenemos… –no termino el maestro de matemáticas porque la campana sonó–, bueno, recuerden hacer su tarea.

Rubí despertó y se dio cuenta que ya pasaron las primeras tres horas, todo el tiempo estuvo planeando, en ese momento tenían una hora libre y la iba a aprovecha. Se levantó y se puso frente al lugar de Princesa quien igual estaba pensativa.

– Necesito hablar contigo –todos la miraron, la única vez que la vieron hablar fue en televisión, en el juicio de los Rowdys.

– ¿Para? –pregunto con una ceja alzada.

– No aquí –respondió, la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza pero acepto, algo en Rubí le desagradaba a más no poder.

– Bien –ambas salieron del salón y se colocaron afuera, muchos intentaron oír pero no lo lograron, ambas al entrar se fueron cada una a su lugar sin dar explicaciones dejando a muchos en suspenso, menos a Esmeralda que se daba una idea de lo que hablaron.

* * *

 **Alcaldía, Saltadilla, Viernes, 9:35 am.**

Chocolat mordió su labio al ver algunas personas que coincidían con asesinados, ejemplos como el cartero, el lechero, los de la basura e incluso…

– ¿Ya tienes más gente? –pregunto a la oji violeta quien asintió.

– Esta mujer, al parecer ella es la que fue al juzgado el martes, su nombre es Keane y es maestra de jardín de niños, a veces cuida a los de primaria o secundaria.

– ¿Crees que sea sospechosa? –pregunto con un tono extraño.

– Todos son culpables hasta que se demuestre lo contrario…

– Es al revés.

– Lo se…

– Ya quiero ver sus reacciones –sonrió Chocolat–, en especial la de Utonio.

– ¿Realmente lo odias? –pregunto la oji violeta leyendo más archivos, era demasiada gente.

– No, solo es molesto y detesto que desconfié en mis capacidades, yo podría destruir esta ciudad con tiempo y esfuerzo –ambas se observaron–, aunque no existe la necesidad.

– Según tú –la de pelo a la espalda se recostó en su silla con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

– Me da tristeza la gente en Saltadilla, finalmente nosotras tenemos donde ir y ellos no –suspiro regresando a su trabajo.

– Suenas realmente apenada –se burló su hermana.

– Oye, me da pena, enserio, tengo aun humanidad y que deteste a Utonio y al alcalde no significa que a los demás los odio, ejemplo son los rowdys, sus mentes han de estar por colapsar, ha sido duro para ellos.

– Tal vez.

Ambas siguieron buscando sin volver a emitir alguna palabra.

* * *

 **Secundaria Robles Nobles, Saltadilla, Viernes, 2:04 pm**

– Bommy~ –el rubio la ve con sorpresa, esa forma de llamarlo le recordaba algo–, te he estado hablando y tu ni caso, que malo eres –era Zaphiro quien hacia un puchero molesta.

– P-perdóname por favor Zaphiro, estaba algo distraído –le respondió apenado.

– Está bien, solo porque eres tú te lo paso –le sonrió, a Boomer se le hizo rara su frase.

– ¿Qué decías?

– ¿Qué si querías ir conmigo por un helado para relajar las tensiones? –pregunto nuevamente haciendo que el oji azul se pusiera completamente rojo y los que quedaban abrieran la boca de la sorpresa.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Yo!? –pregunto nervioso y ella asintió sin perder su sonrisa. Más adelante Robín los observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se paralizaba.

– No es bueno que estén todo tensos, necesitan relajarse o no podremos avanzar, eso lo recomienda la doctora –les explica, Butch y Brick la miran sin entender.

– ¿Quién es…? –intento preguntar Butch pero fue interrumpido.

– ¿ESO QUE MÁS DA? –exclamo Esmeralda abrazándolo por el cuello y revolviendo con su puño su cabello–. Tu y yo vamos a los videojuegos y por una malditas hamburguesas, tú pagas –ahora fue el turno de Julie de abrir la boca con asombro.

– ¿¡EH!? ¿¡POR QUE DEBO PAGAR YO!? –le reclamo.

– Porque yo soy pobre –le respondió soltándolo sonriendo con burla–. Además no te estoy preguntando, te estoy AVISANDO –termino de hablar y lo jalo del cuello de la camisa para sacarlo del salón.

– Vamos Boomer, te divertirás –contesto Zaphiro sacándolo de salón jalándolo por el brazo mientras este seguía sin procesar las cosas, Brick rio nervioso siguiéndolos junto a Rubí, ya habían llegado a la salida y solo observaron como Butch se resignaba a pagar, no porque no pudiera contra Esmeralda, pero no quería lastimarla al forcejear.

– Brick –el volteo a ver a Princesa quien veía indiferente la escena –. Quiero que me acompañes a algún sitio –hablo algo insegura, aun no podía entender porque la chica con parche se lo pidió.

– Me encantaría, pero tengo que ayudar a las chicas con la… –intento explicar pero Rubí se colocó atrás de él y lo empujó hacia Princesa, al hacerlo Brick se dio cuenta de algo.

– ¿Rubí? –pregunto confundido, ella se despidió con un ademan mientras se iba, necesitaba actuar rápido y para su suerte sus hermanas eran muy serviciales y Princesa no puso queja alguna. La pecosa la observo irse pensando que era lo que podía tenerla tan ansiosa. Brick solo se quedó pensativo unos momentos–. _¿Ella me empujo? ¿Por qué? O más bien ¿Cómo?_

* * *

 **Heladería, Saltadilla, Viernes, 2:19 pm**

– Deme uno de menta –pidió Zaphiro alegremente.

– Claro ¿Y usted? –pregunto el encargado mirando al rowdy quien aún seguía nervioso.

– D-de pistache –el asintió y se metió, Zaphiro comenzó a a tararear contenta–. ¿Por qué vinimos?

– Por un helado bobito –le respondió riendo.

– Sabes que no me refiero a eso…

– Te lo dije, debes relajarte un poco, además –murmuro algo inentendible, Boomer la miro curioso–, nada, nada.

– Aquí tienen –ambos recibieron sus helado y fueron a sentarse.

– Y dime ¿Qué tal lo llevas? –le pregunto sonriente.

– Mejor, ya no me trauma tanto, pero sigue siendo difícil –acepto algo avergonzado.

– No te sientas mal, es algo normal, pero quiero que sepas que cuentan con nosotras para todo lo que necesiten –le dijo tomando su mano por encima de la mesa, el la observo unos segundos y sonrió.


	21. Episodio XXI

**Episodio XXI**

 **Biblioteca, Saltadilla, Viernes, 2:35 pm.**

En aquellos estantes estaba Rubí investigando un poco sobre el pasado de Saltadilla, estaba segura que encontraría algo que le fuese útil.

– ¿Los inicios? ¿Los alcaldes? ¿Los monumentos? –murmuraba viendo algunos libros, pero no había nada que le sirviera a su parecer. Siguió buscando entre las estanterías pensando por momentos en lo que harían para distraerlos, lo más probable y conociendo a sus hermanas los atarían con tal de que no se fueran, pero no conocía el comportamiento de Morbucks. Llego a una estantería vieja, con libros de historia y revistas de hace diez años, entre ellos algunos periódicos. Comenzó a ver los libros uno por uno pero era lo mismo, orígenes de Saltadilla, nada le interesaba hasta que noto algo.

 _"La llamada ciudad del mal" se sitúa cerca de varias islas, entre ellas las de los monstruos, por eso es habitual ver estas especies destrozando el lugar de vez en cuando, igual porque existe mucha criminalidad, pero eso no es recomendable que vivas en este lugar_.

Observo aquello con curiosidad y decidió llevarse aquel libro, sin más se dedicó a ver la revistas y periódicos donde obtuvo lo que necesitaba, suerte que no tiraban las noticas viejas.

– _Ahora solo queda entrevistar, pero si tienen la misma reacción que Utonio y los chicos no llegaremos muy lejos, necesito pruebas no solo mi palabra_ –pensó mirando esos viejos periódicos que llevaba en mano junto al libro.

* * *

 **Heladería, Saltadilla, Viernes, 2:28 pm.**

En una de las mesas estaban ambos rubios, la chica con una sonrisa disfrutando de su helado y el chico nervioso por lo repentino de la situación.

– Y dime Bommy ¿qué tal te ha ido últimamente? –pregunto casualmente sin dejar aquella expresión de "Estoy feliz con la vida"

– B-bien, las cosas han ido mejorando –murmuro por la bajo algo intimidado por ella.

– No seas penoso ¿somos amigos, no? –el la miro por unos segundos, era verdad, después de todo aquello decir que no la quería era mentira, era un gran apoyo y siempre buscaba mantenerlos positivos.

– Zaphiro ¿Por qué siempre sonríes? –ella lo miro sin entender–, pese a lo bizarro de la situación siempre tratas de ser optimista, tan alegre como si todos estuviera bien.

– Oh, eso, bueno ¿te puedo contar un secreto? –pregunto, el asintió con lentitud confundido, Zaphiro se acercó y susurro–: tengo miedo, mucho miedo de cómo pueda terminar esto, se de lo que son capaces, la desaparecida ciudad Megaville es prueba de aquello –Boomer tembló ante aquello, el alcalde y el profesor les explicaron la situación

* * *

 **Alcaldía, Saltadilla, Martes, 4:23 pm.**

Los tres regresaban de ver las celdas y Butch de consolar a Julie la cual actúa más tranquila que cuando Princesa, los tres estaban de brazos cruzados mirando al alcalde y la señorita Bello ¿Las cosas volvería a ser como antes? Jamás, porque después de todo dudaron de su palabra y los traicionaron, si no fuese por la hermanas Star y las Tainted, estarían en prisión.

– ¿Entonces? –hablo Butch harto del silencio.

– Chicos, analizando todo lo ocurrido y la declaración de las chicas, concurre con un evento que paso hace algunos meses, antes de que empezara los asesinatos aquí –comenzó a hablar la señorita Bello con su voz tranquila.

– ¿Ese es…? –pregunto Boomer algo confundido.

– En alrededor de veinte ciudades poco más grandes que Saltadilla y no tan conocidas hubo un atentado, todas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, solo edificios destruidos, ningún sobreviviente… o eso pensamos, la última fue Megaville y la anterior Altaville –les explico el profesor.

– ¿Y eso que? –pregunto Brick alzando una ceja.

– Estamos seguros que fueron las misma personas que tenemos ahora aquí –los tres abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué les hizo pensar eso? –pregunto Boomer temblando nervioso.

– La declaración de ellas –apunto la señorita Bello y los tres voltearon a la entrada, ahí estaban Esmeralda y Caramel, ambas con la mirada desviada.

– Chocolat, Caramel y Coffee Star, quince años, nacidas en Altaville –la oji rojo bajo la mirada con tristeza–. Rubí, Esmeralda y Zaphiro Tainted, de quince años, nacidas en Megaville ¿Pueden entender a donde quiero llegar?

– ¿Saben quiénes son? –pregunto Butch, ambas negaron.

– Zaphiro sabía que eran tres, pero yo no recuerdo nada –admitió Esmeralda rascando su nuca.

– Nosotras estábamos fuera de la ciudad cuando paso aquello –respondió Caramel–. Con mucho esfuerzo e investigación dimos con el siguiente lugar en la lista de aquellas chicas, Saltadilla, por eso vinimos –acepto de forma apagada.

– ¿Ya sabían de todo esto? –pregunto Brick confundido por la situación, la chica asintió con la vista baja.

– Creo que saben a qué queremos llegar –los tres asintieron aun sin terminar de asimilar todo aquello.

* * *

 **Heladería, Saltadilla, Viernes, 2:34 pm.**

Boomer recordaba ese día, sabían de lo que eran capaz esas locas y que debían detenerlas antes de que sea tarde, siguió escuchando los murmullos de Zaphiro–. Pero confió en que todo estará bien, confió en que ustedes las detendrán y quiero que mantenga la fe, contamos con ustedes, ya no me siento tan sola –aquellas palabras y su tono melancólico lo orillo a abrazarla por encima de la mesa, por suerte los helados eran en vasos, permanecieron unos segundos en esa posición y finalmente se separaron.

– Si, confía en nosotros, las detendremos pase lo que pase –le regalo una sonrisa dejándola sorprendida–, te lo prometí y cumpliré mi palabra, no permitiré que les pase nada –sonrió dejando ver sus dientes, aquella sonrisa hizo que Zaphiro comenzara a soltar lagrimas–. ¿¡E-Eh!? N-no llores –pidió preocupado.

– L-lo siento –sollozo cubriendo su boca, algunos los observaban curiosos–, es solo que me hace recordar algunas cosas que es mejor enterrarlas y aparte... tiene años que alguien aparte de mis hermanas se preocupa por mí, por eso… –quito su mano de su boca y le regalo su mejor sonrisa aun soltando lagrimas–. Gracias Boomer, gracias.

– No tienes por qué agradecer –le sonrió limpiando algunas lágrimas.

* * *

 **Parque, Saltadilla, Viernes, 3:15 pm.**

Ambos después de terminar con esa escena algo dramática y terminar sus helados fueron al parque a caminar un rato, ambos iban en silencio con una sonrisa, aunque Zaphiro iba algo pensativa.

– _Después de tanto tiempo, al fin obtengo lo que quería, es triste que tuviera que pasar todo esto para aquello, la vida a veces no es justa… o las personas en ella no te dejan que sea justa_ –pensaba entrecerrado sus ojos en una expresión tranquila y nostálgica, todo sin borrar su sonrisa la cual era más suave–. _Pero ahora que lo tengo lo aprovechare al máximo, perdóname Robín, te dije que jamás te lo quitaría pero…_

– ¿Oye Zaphiro mira? –apunto a un lugar donde estaban los hermanos de los dos, en específico, Esmeralda y Butch jugando a una lucha de espadas, remarcando que las espadas eran unos palos.

– VAMOS A VER –exclamo alegremente y ambos corrieron a ellos–. _Ahora también a Zaphiro le interesa de esa forma._

* * *

 **Apartamento, Saltadilla, Viernes, 9:18 pm.**

– _Lo sabía, esto me iba a servir, al fin tengo la prueba final_ –pensó Rubí escuchando la grabación de las entrevistas que hizo en esa hora, al acabar miro el techo de la sala–. _¿Ahora como las presento?_ –pregunto con las cejas fruncidas, al acabar de divagar escucho su celular, lo saco de su bolsillo y noto un mensaje de Chocolat con una información que le podía servir, miro la hora, aún tenía tiempo. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo se tardarían sus hermanas en llegar, pero sabía que estaban bien.

* * *

 **Parque, Saltadilla, Viernes, 10:36 pm.**

Chocolat se encontraba sentada y escondida entre unos arbustos, abrazaba sus rodillas y se mecía de atrás hacia enfrente con la mirada fija en el suelo, soltó un par de risillas ahogadas.

– Esto está mal, estoy enferma ¿Cómo pude? ¿Por qué lo hice? Ah es verdad, tú me obligaste, todo es tu culpa, yo no tengo la culpa, no estoy loca, no lo estoy –cerro sus ojos mientras una sonrisa torcida se formaba en su cara–. **¿Yo? ¿La culpa? Pero si tú lo quisiste así, tu quisiste ayudar, y si, estas loca, tú te metiste a la boca del lobo.**

Siguió en esa posición por un rato, noto como abrían los arbusto y una figura la miraba de forma penetrante, ella rio nerviosa, sabía cómo terminaría todo, pero ya había hecho todo lo que pudo, con eso cubriría sus deuda, con esa información pudo ayudar a sus amigos. Una palabra que hace tiempo ya no usaba.


	22. Episodio XXII

**Episodio XXII**

 **Sala de videojuegos, Saltadilla, Viernes, 2:15 pm**

Butch estaba siendo empujado por Esmeralda a la barra de comida para que le comprara su susodicha hamburguesa, mientras tanto pensaba en su pobre cartera, ese tiempo que vivió bajo el techo de ella y sus hermanos noto que las tres tenían el apetito de un oso, incluso la de parche.

– Deme una hamburguesa doble, con papas fritas y un refresco extra grande, igual unos nachos y si hay deme un muñequito –pidió animada pues desde la mañana se moría de hambre.

– Claro ¿Y usted? –pregunto la encargada con sorpresa por la cantidad de grasas que la chica estaba dispuesta a meterse.

– Solo una hamburguesa y un refresco –gruño, si quería salir en dos pies mejor consentía a la pelinegra y cuidaba su billetera. Después de un rato los dos al fin tuvieron su orden y se sentaron a comer mirando a unos chicos en un juego de baile. Para mala suerte de ambos estaba esa banda de presumidos que se volvió muy popular entre la adolescentes hace poco y que ambos odiaban porque moralmente eran unos idiotas… y aparte parecían niñas.

– Igual cantan como niñas –se quejó Esmeralda.

– No me digas ¿Metalera, gótica, luchona y cabrona? –pregunto en tono burlón el chico dándole una mordida a su comida.

– Jaja, muy gracioso, para tu información me gusta el pop, prefiero vestirme como militar porque me encantan las botas del traje y aparte das buenas patadas con ellas –presumió subiendo sus pies a la mesa dejando desconcertados a muchos y sacándole un par de risas a su acompañante–. Y lo de luchona y cabrona se puede discutir –le mostro una sonrisa traviesa.

– Vaya, primera chica normal en años –presumió.

– Me halagas cariño –le siguió el juego mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida sin bajar los pies de la mesa. Ambos siguieron bromeando un rato mientras terminaban de comer.

– Oye –se puso serio por un momento, ella le miro curiosa.

– ¿Qué pasa vegeta? –pregunto curiosa, el la miro interrogante–, tu pelo.

– Lo que sea –rodo los ojos–. ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada de ese día? –ella lo miro sin expresión y después hizo una mueca pensativa.

– Teníamos diez años, no estábamos en casa, mis hermanas y yo dormíamos juntas en ese entonces, Rubí era la típica rosita fresita, como era la mayor gustaba de mandarnos, a menudo la desobedecía, ya sabes, la típica rebelde sin causa, era bastante inmadura en ese entonces y Zaphiro la niña que vive en su cuento de hadas, pero pese a que ninguna se parecía nos llevábamos bastante bien, las típicas hermanas estadounidenses –rio ante la comparación–, desde aquello cambiamos, Rubí se volvió sobreprotectora y siempre procuraba que no nos faltara nada, por eso nunca nos negamos a lo que nos pide…

Mientras ambos estaban en su mundo eran vigilados por alguien desde las sombras del local, este rio antes de irse.

– Yo no recuerdo nada, solo que intente forcejear con alguien al ver a mi hermana tirada en el piso sosteniendo su ojo –Butch se imaginó aquella escena dándole un escalofrío, se vería tan vulnerable en esos momentos–, después no sé qué paso, quede inconsciente y cuando desperté tenia esto –apunto su cicatriz– y estaba en un hospital con mis hermanas conmigo, bastante perturbadora la escena –rio secamente ante sus recuerdos, por una parte algo sonaba extraño, pero Butch no quiso preguntar.

– Suena una experiencia dura –comento sin saber que decir, pero era entendible ¿Cuándo escuchas que tus nuevas compañeras casi son asesinadas?

– Lo es, pero hey ¿qué más da? Estoy bien con mi nueva vida, siempre es divertida, en especial en las noches –alzo las cejas en una mueca provocativa con una sonrisa perversa, el oji verde hizo caso omiso a aquella declaración y siguió comiendo.

– ¿Y que paso después de…? –ambos se quedaron en silencio al oír una canción que les gustaba a ambos.

– ¡Adoro esta canción! –exclamo la chica bajando los pies de la mesa y sentándose para escuchar mejor, aquella reacción logro que Butch soltara una risa pues la chica parecía otra.

* * *

 **Centro comercial, Saltadilla, Viernes, 2:19 pm**

Viajando entre locales iban Brick y Princesa, el primero por compromiso, iba pensativo sobre lo que ocurrió minutos antes, claramente Esmeralda y Zaphiro se llevaron a sus hermanos por la misma razón que Princesa lo arrastraba por el lugar, no dudaba de sus buenas intenciones de las tres, pero le parecía raro que no consultaran su ayuda.

– Me gusta aquel vestido, venga que quiero probármelo –le insistió la pelirroja arrastrándolo a la tienda, mientras ella buscaba más vestidos el esperaba sentado frente a los vestidores con su celular en mano. Por una parte le alegraba ver a su amiga mejor desde lo de su padre y por otro no paraba de pensar en la otra pelirroja, la cual no le dio explicaciones y sin más lo dejo.

– ¿Qué estas planeando? –murmuro viendo a Princesa mostrarle varios conjuntos, todos le quedaban bien, según él.

– Tsk, podrías ser más expresivo –se quejó la millonaria, él se encogió de hombros.

– La moda no es lo mío, Butch me escoge la ropa –se excusó logrando que Princesa alzara una ceja, todos tenían esa reacción al oír que Butch escogía su ropa ¿Tan raro era?

– Como sea –se iba a meter de nuevo a los vestidores.

– ¿Princesa, porque me trajiste? Pudo venir Julie, ella sabe más de esto que yo –cuestiono, estaba seguro que era obra de Rubí, pero quería estar seguro. Al ver a la chica nerviosa confirmo sus sospechas.

– ¿Qué acaso no puedo invitar a un amigo a pasar un rato? –respondió con otra pregunta y se adentró al lugar antes mencionado dejándolo boquiabierto.

– ¿Qué pasa con las chicas últimamente? –se cuestionó en voz alta alzando los brazos al techo. Muchas lo vieron raro.

* * *

 **Sala de videojuegos, Saltadilla, Viernes, 2:39 pm**

Ambos pelinegros se encontraban en un juego de baile, después de una deliciosa y cara comida, según Butch, ambos demostraban sus movimientos fluidos mientras tenían un aura competitiva.

Alrededor todos observaban como ambos hacían buenos puntajes, por momentos uno adelantaba al otro pero este se lograba poner al margen y superarlo, era una batalla por ver quien ganaba.

– JA ¡En tu cara! –se burló Butch al ganar, su contrincante gruño cruzando sus brazos.

– ¡Pido la revancha en ese juego! –apunto una consola para peleas, el la miro burlón y acepto, no dudaba de sus habilidades. Ambos comenzaron a jugar, atrás de ellos se dividía la gente en el Team Butch y el Team Esmeralda, dándole apoyo o golpeándose entre bandos, mientras los dos tenían una feroz lucha que esta vez gano Esmeralda quien celebro con su team mientras Butch resoplaba.

Ambos se dedicaron toda la tarde a lo mismo, jugar y demostrar que tan buenos eran, por eso en el momento en el que ser terminaron todos los juegos y quedaron en empate ambos se fueron aun con esas ganas de seguir, todos los que antes los apoyaban los siguieron y se dividió el parque en dos secciones, tomando varas de madera empezaron una batalla al estilo siglo XIX, tanto que dos personas hicieron de caballos para los lideres oji verde. Tal espectáculo llamo la atención de niños y adultos, incluso de Boomer y Zaphiro que se divertían con el espectáculo que sus hermanos armaron.

– Que tontos –se rio el rubio mirando a Esmeralda "apuñalar" a Butch y como el montaba una escena dramática.

– Bastante diría yo –rio tiernamente la rubia celebrando a su hermana la cual alzaba su "espada" victoriosa y después chocaba los puños con Butch.

– Qué mal que Brick y Rubí no estén aquí –comento Boomer mirando a la gente dispersarse, ambos se acercaron a los pelinegros los cuales en ese momento se hacían bromas.

– Rubí tenia cosas que hacer, me imagino que Brick la ayudo –se encogió de hombros la oji azul y abrazo por el cuello a su hermana, esta soltó una risa.

– Por mi victoria los invito por unos tacos –propuso Esmeralda.

– ¡Espera! ¿No que no tenías dinero? –pregunto molesto el de ojos oscuros, ella comenzó a silbar y se fue corriendo tomando por los brazos a los recién llegados–. HIJA DE…


	23. Episodio XXIII

**Episodio XXIII**

 **Centro comercial, Saltadilla, Viernes, 3:48 pm.**

Ambos chicos paseaban por más tiendas, con un Brick cargando algunas bolsas y Princesa otras, no era necesario que la chica insistiera, el pelirrojo se ofreció aprendiendo algo de la "caballerosidad" que tanto se empeñaba Utonio en que aprendieran.

Princesa seguía observando el lugar mirando de reojo a su acompañante el cual parecía desinteresado, a él le gustaba tener más acción y la única ventaja de aquella situación macabra era que siempre tenían algo que hacer, incluso si lo agotaba no solo física, si no mentalmente.

– Voy por un hot dog ¿quieres uno? –pregunto la chica apuntando al puesto, el pelirrojo asintió desinteresado. Mientras ella se alejaba para conseguir el aperitivo el observo el lugar hasta ver una figura conocida, miro a la pelirroja en la fila y se alejó a esconderse tras una pared.

Como sospecho, estaba Rubí sentada con un chico en un local, ambos tenían una taza de lo que el rowdy supuso, té o café, el joven que la acompañaba tenían una sonrisa coqueta lo cual logro que nuestro peli naranja se pusiera rojo del coraje, se regresó donde estaba su amiga quien apenas volvía con las ordenes.

Ambos siguieron paseando por el local con un joven de mal humor, cosa que noto Princesa pero decidió no preguntar.

– ¿Entonces, que deseas dulzura? –pregunto el chico, la pelirroja rodo los ojos, no le interesaba en lo absoluto sus coqueteos molestos.

– Quiero una información ¿Conoces a estas personas? –pregunto sacando una nota periodística, la sonrisa del chico se borró para poner una mueca seria.

– Si, las conocí –Rubí lo miro interesada.

– ¿Qué me puedes decir de ellas? –pregunto nuevamente apretando su grabadora la cual estuvo funcionando desde que empezó su plática.

– Fue cuando tenía ¿cinco? O quizás seis años, solo… llegaron un día, eran la luz de la ciudad, su "salvación" pero… todo resulto una farsa, eran peor que los demonios o al menos, unas grandes mentirosas –la peli naranja miro la nota periodística apretando más la grabadora.

– Ya veo… –murmuro mirando aun el papel–. _Como sospeche… una par de entrevistas más y tendré algo en concreto._

* * *

 **Apartamento, Saltadilla, Viernes, 9:18 pm.**

– _Lo sabía, esto me iba a servir, al fin tengo la prueba final_ –pensó Rubí escuchando la grabación de las entrevistas que hizo en ese día, al acabar miro el techo de la sala–. _¿Ahora como las presento?_ –pregunto con las cejas fruncidas, al acabar de divagar escucho su celular, lo saco de su bolsillo y noto un mensaje de Chocolat con una información que le podía servir –. ¿Keane? Buena ayuda, lugares que concurre, fechas, horas y sus actividades rutinarias, felicidades chicas, lo han logrado…

* * *

 **Parque, Saltadilla, Viernes, 10:38 pm.**

Chocolat solo miraba a la figura que tenía enfrente con la mirada perdida, aún seguía abrazada a sus piernas.

– ¿Qué haces sola a estas horas? Pudo pasarte algo –pregunto Utonio tendiéndole una mano a la chica quien solo la observo.

– Ni que le importara –murmuro desviando la vista, sentía su cuerpo pesado, lo único que quería era dormir.

– Sé que no tenemos buena relación y probablemente me odias –se agacho a su altura, ella solo se hizo bolita–, pero somos compañeros e independientemente de lo molesta que eres a veces, sigues siendo una niña que no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurre.

Chocolat lo observo por unos minutos y después cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que lagrimas caían por su mejillas, estaba cansada de todo aquello, solo quería que terminara y poder irse, la culpa la carcomía, porque de alguna manera u otra, ese problema se volvió suyo también. Era verdad, por mucho que sea una cerebrito seguía siendo aquello.

 _Una niña._

La cual tenía miedos e inseguridades, pero no por ella.

– Yo acepte ayudar, pero no quiero que Caramel y Coffee se vean envueltas en todo esto, no podría perdonarme si algo les hiciera sufrir, ya perdí a mi madre y no quiero perderlas a ellas –sollozo–, pero sé que hago lo correcto, incluso si no todos lo pueden ver así –hablo entre el llanto, el profesor le dio un abrazo reconfortante y ella solo respondió torpemente, aferrándose a él.

* * *

 **?, Saltadilla, Viernes, 10:25 pm**

– Una lástima que Keane se vea envuelta en todo esto ¿No crees? –pregunto una figura a otra más baja.

– Jiji, no creí que esto pasara, definitivamente las cosas pintan lindo para nosotras –admitió divertida.

– Las asesinas de Saltadilla –pronuncio–. Lindo título, me encanta ¿A ti no? –pregunto nuevamente a su acompañante.

– ¡Por supuesto, es genial! –exclamo alzando sus brazos, ambas rieron.

* * *

 **Apartamento, Saltadilla, Viernes, 10:36 pm.**

– ¡Llegamos! –exclamo Esmeralda entrando, la mayor miro con reproche a las recién llegadas.

– ¿Saben que horas son? –pregunto de forma severa.

– Estábamos con los chicos, nada de qué preocuparte –le recordó la oji verde tirándose al sofá, Zaphiro la imito con expresión cansada.

– Tks, vengan acá par de idiotas que tenemos trabajo por hacer, estamos a punto de conseguir algo concreto –ordeno, ambas se acercaron con rapidez al escuchar su tono de voz, se sentaron las tres y comenzaron a ver las pistas.

– Wou –dijeron las dos mirando los diagramas y notas en la mesa, las tres se vieron y sonrieron, o al menos dos de ellas.

– Solo necesito esto –puso un imán de refrigerador en la foto de la maestra de prescolar, ambas la observaron.

– ¿Para?

– Es una posible ayuda –les comenzó a susurrar su plan como si alguien las fuese a escuchar.

* * *

 **Alcaldía, Saltadilla, Sábado, 11:24 am.**

Ese día Rubí pidió la reunión de todos, comenzaron a comentar los avances que tenían sobre la prisión, ninguna de las seis toco el tema de Keane, no querían que lo supieran por el respeto y cariño que le tenían a la maestra.

– ¿Dice que no hubo explosivos? –pregunto Caramel sorprendida por tal declaración, el profesor asintió pensativo.

– Lo que no se es ¿cómo? –murmuro, todos quedaron pensativos.

– No hemos avanzado mucho que digamos –menciono Rubí mirando algunos papeles, Brick la miro con molestia.

– Tal vez si ayer hubiésemos trabajado en vez de estar jugueteando –hablo con la voz cargada de rencor.

– Es verdad, pero… no era conveniente que siguieran así –trato de razonar Zaphiro.

– Es verdad, hoy estamos más tranquilos… por lo menos Boomer y yo, eso me hace pensar mejor, por ejemplo ¿Qué tal si los causantes fueron Mojo o algún otro villano? –todos quedaron pensativos a su declaración.

– ¿No hemos avanzado con su paradero? –pregunto Coffee.

– Un poco, se dice que los vieron salir de la ciudad –menciono Utonio.

– Perfecto, ahora solo queda ver a donde fueron –bufo Chocolat.

– Algo es algo –admitió Boomer tímidamente.

– ¿Vez? Salió algo bueno de todo aquello –presumió Esmeralda.

– Aja, veo que se divirtieron los cinco –cuatro de ellos asintieron pero después se quedaron pensativos al analizar su frase.

– ¿Cinco? –preguntaron, el oji rojo miro fríamente a Rubí quien alzo una ceja.

– ¿Qué insinúas? –pregunto de mala gana.

– Ayer te vi en el centro comercial con un chico, si eso es "productivo" no quiero saber cómo descansas –le respondió de mala gana.

– Mira pedazo de cavernícola, fui a hacer entrevistas toda la tarde mientras paseabas con "Miss Billetes" así que no me vengas con tonterías, todavía que les permito descansar un maldito día y me vienes a reclamar –todos la miraron nerviosos pues se había levantado y su expresión daba miedo.

– E... eh y-yo –intento decir algo el peli naranja pero nada salía.

– Aparte, si estuviera con un chico o no, no es tu problema, trabajo todo el maldito día, merezco un descanso ¿sabes? Por eso esto queda por terminado –se sentó cruzando sus brazos, el chico asintió bastante intimidado.

– ¿Por qué te molesta Brick? Todos nos tomamos un descanso, Rubí igual se lo merece –pregunto Boomer con suma inocencia, el mayor no pudo responder, porque ni el sabia, solo se pudo sonrojar. Esmeralda y Zaphiro se observaron y luego largaron a reír, todos las vieron con confusión.

– Nunca creí que viviría para ver esto –se burló Esmeralda entre risas, nadie más entendía, ni siquiera la parchada.

– ¿De qué hablan? –pregunto Butch curioso, ambas pararon su risa e hicieron un ademan de "No le den importancia", Brick se quedó mirándolas un rato.


	24. Episodio XXIV

**Episodio XXIV**

Todos continuaron especulando y planeando una forma de encontrar a los villanos, si los capturaban podrían tener una pista para hallar a las locas.

– Bueno, entonces queda claro –hablo Chocolat recargándose en la mesa y cerrando su carpeta la cual ahora estaba llena de pistas y evidencias, todos la imitaron soltando un suspiro.

– Ya estamos cerca –intento ver las cosas de forma positiva la rubia del grupo.

– El problema es que el asesinato por día a reducido un treinta por ciento de la población, entre ellos adultos, niños, embarazadas y prisioneros, los únicos que hasta ahora se han salvado son los de la tercera edad –comenta el profesor, todos analizaron aquello.

– Pero ellos van de bajada –murmuro Esmeralda analizando la situación–. Están acabando poco a poco y de una forma poco llamativa… por lo menos para las autoridades de afuera –todos asintieron a su conclusión.

– Dejémoslo por hoy, envíen a los agentes a investigar por los alrededores –ordeno Rubí. Todos salieron de la sala de juntas. Brick iba con la mirada hacia el piso, por una parte pensaba en todo aquello y por otro en varias emociones que florecieron a lo largo de esos meses, incluido el miedo, porque aquella situación ya no se la podía tomar a la ligera, estaba envuelto en un mar de dudas e inseguridades, por otra estaba esa chica...

– Rubí –la llamo, ella lo miro, sus hermanos iban enfrente bromeando entre ellos–. Sé que no deberíamos tomarnos más descansos, pero quiero que me acompañes a un lugar –le pidió, ella lo miro dudosa e intento replicar–. Tu igual mereces un descanso.

La chica se quedó en silencio unos minutos y largando un suspiro asintió en señal de acepta, el solo sonrió ampliamente celebrando internamente.

– Bien, vamos entonces –la tomo de la mano y la jalo con él a quien sabe dónde, lo único que quería la chica era terminar con aquella situación y descansar.

* * *

 **Callejón, Saltadilla, Sábado, 12:01 pm**

– ¿Ya está todo listo? –pregunto Mojo, los demás villanos asintieron, todos cansados y algo demacrados, pero valía la pena, con tal de vivir.

– Empecemos de una vez –todos observaron aquella máquina que tenían, si el plan salía como querían todo eso se acabaría para ellos.

– ¿Quién la conduce? –pregunta Fuzzy de mal humor.

– Que sea Mojo, yo ya no quiero hacer nada –se quejó Sedusa, el mono asintió y se subió a la máquina para comenzar a encenderla.

– Si después de esto no nos dejan libres, solo debemos decirles a los rowdys su identidad –propuso Ace, todos asintieron.

* * *

 **Parque de diversiones, Saltadilla, Sábado, 12:09 pm.**

Mientras Rubí era arrastrada de aquí para allá por el rowdy rojo, él buscaba alguna atracción que pudiera llamar la atención de la oji rosa. Por una parte aquel comportamiento le divertida, pero por otro le desesperaba, no era de las que se tomaban horas libres y estaba ansiosa por avanzar a la fase final del plan.

– _Solo un poco más_ –pensó mirando algunos puestos, el que más llamo su atención fue el de los dardos, una imagen le hizo tener un escalofrío: Una dardo aproximándose a un ojo, uno de tamaño anormal, luego simplemente la sangre caer desde ese lugar hasta chocar contra el pavimento.

– ¿Quieres jugar? –pregunto Brick al percatarse de que miraba fijamente el puesto, ella negó caminando hasta colocarse a su lado.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunto con pesadez, el solo sonrió y le apunto una especie de montaña rusa, el nombre te daba una idea.

– _"Paseo de la muerte" y luego las locas son otras_ –pensó Rubí mirando la atracción algo desconfiada, pero se vio obligada a subir, más que nada porque el rowdy la obligaba.

* * *

 **Apartamento, Saltadilla, Sábado, 12:38 pm.**

Los dos rowdys se encontraban en la sala buscando una buena película, básicamente Esmeralda los obligo a ir a su apartamento y pagarle unas palomitas y gaseosas y para no verse tan manipulados se quedaron. Mientras la oji verde admiraba el proceso en el que la bolsa se inflaba en el horno, Zaphiro observaba a la ventana.

Después de un rato soltó una risa–. ¿Pasa algo Zaphi? –pregunto Boomer al escuchar su risa, ella negó y los volteo a ver con una tierna sonrisa.

– No es nada, solo que hoy pasara algo interesante –volvió a soltar una suave risa y observo nuevamente el cielo, pero algo capto su atención a lo lejos– y muy interesante –balbuceo con sorpresa.

– ¿Ocurre algo Zaphiro? –pregunto ahora Butch que se debatía entre dos películas.

– T... tal vez deban ver e... esto –tartamudeo notando que aquello se acercaba más, ambos se levantaron y se acercaron, Esmeralda, que venía tomando un poco de agua, igual se acercó y cuando todos distinguieron algo quedaron en shock, tanto que la oji verde tiro su vaso.

– A la mierda –dijo Butch antes de salir volando, rompiendo la ventana en el proceso.

– Disculpen a mi hermano –dijo Boomer abriendo la ventana, ya rota, y comenzando a seguirlo. Ambas seguían observando asombradas pero la oji verde saco su celular y tomo una foto.

– Llama a las chicas –aviso la oji azul mirando fijamente el gran robot conducido por Mojo Jojo.

* * *

 **Parque de diversiones, Saltadilla, Sábado, 12:14 pm.**

Ambos pelirrojos bajaron de la atracción, el oji rojo bastante emocionado al sentir esa adrenalina, la última vez que peleo contra alguien, fue contra Fuzzy y eso fue hace cuatro meses. Por otro lado Rubí bajaba tranquilamente burlándose internamente por los miedosos que bajaban detrás de ellos.

– ¡Eso fue genial! Me encanto –exclamo el chico subiendo los brazos.

– Ya me di cuenta –susurro Rubí pero de forma que el oji rojo la escuchara, él solo bajo los brazos avergonzado.

– P... perdón –se disculpó sobando su nuca.

– No, es divertido verte actuar como un niño chiquito –se burló mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Brick la miro entre sorprendido y embobado, era la primera sonrisa que veía en ella.

Sin dejar de mirarla empezó a poner en orden todos sus pensamientos y por mucho que se lo negara nada iba a cambiar. Cuando la parchada se dio cuenta de su mirada dejo de sonreír.

– Definitivamente te vez bien cuando sonríes –le dijo de forma honesta el rowdy, ella lo miro de reojo.

– Quiero subir ahí –apunto unos carritos chocones, el chico los observo curioso, pero accedió tomándola de la mano y llevándola directamente al sitio. Cuando llegaron eligieron un carro al azar, era negro con flamas rojas, en cierto modo pegaba bastante con Brick.

– ¿Tu conduces? –pregunto mirándola, ella asintió y ambos se subieron. Brick se recostó pensando que como Rubí era demasiado tranquila iba a ser de esas jugadoras estratégicas.

 _En sus marcas._

Grave error, noto como la pelirroja se preparaba de forma tan tranquila.

– ¿Por qué elegiste este juego? –pregunto curioso.

 _Listos._

La chica lo miro unos segundos antes de sonreír burlonamente–. Porque Zaphiro no me deja conducir un coche desde que obtuvimos esa multa.

 _Fuera._

– ¿Multa? –pregunto pero se dio cuenta de a que se refería cuando la vio arrancar rápidamente obligándolo a sostener con fuerza su gorra. Por culpa de la velocidad del coche pasaron a aventar a otro el cual choco con otros tres dejándolos fuera de combate.

– Zaphiro dice que no se me dan estas cosas –dijo fijando la vista en su próximo blanco, un nuevo acelerón hizo que chocara contra este mandándolo a volar fuera del juego.

– No se equivocaba –contesto Brick escondiéndose en su asiento, conducía igual o peor que Butch, y Butch era un salvaje.

– No es… –dio un par de vueltas logrando acabar con otros cuatro adversarios más que terminaron golpeándose con los primeros en ser derribados causando una mini explosión– para tanto –observo a los dos últimos, Brick tenía la cara verde y una tremendas ganas de bajarse.

– Por lo que más quieras –suplico– detén esto –chillo notando como se acercaba un carro a una rápida velocidad.

– ¡Rubí Tainted nunca se rinde! –exclamo avanzando hacia él y pasándolo de largo, chocando con el otro que era el de dos pequeñas niñas, las empujo lanzándolas fuera del juego.

– ¡Rubí! ¿¡Estas loca!? ¡Tienen como diez años! –exclamo el rowdy mirando a las niñas chocar con un puesto de frutas.

– Tal vez –comenzó a dar vueltas por todos el local ganando velocidad y cuando sintió que era suficiente se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el último par de jugadores, quienes se abrazaban rezando por lo bajo.

* * *

 **Parque de diversiones, Saltadilla, Sábado, 12:27 pm.**

– Eso fue genial –admitió Rubí algo emocionada, Brick iba temblando como gelatina, detrás de ellos solo quedaban las cenizas de lo que fue alguna vez un juego de carritos chocones.

– Recuerdame jamás dejar que te subas a un auto –pidió el oji rojo aun exaltado.

– Vale –volvió a su actitud inexpresiva–. Bueno, fue divertido, bonito, feliz, emocionante, lo que quieras; pero existe algo llamado trabajo, así que adiós –se comenzó a alejar pero antes de que se fuera el rowdy la tomo de la mano.

– Aun no te vayas –suplico cuando ella volteo a verlo.

– Brick, ya estuvimos jugando ¿Qué más quieres? –pregunto exasperada.

– Me tomo toda la maldita tarde aceptar mis sentimientos y ahora que tengo un poco de valor quiero decírtelo –le hablo mostrándose más firme.

– ¿Decirme que? –pregunto algo curiosa. El la tomo de los hombros y la acerco a él, pegando los labios de ambos.


	25. Episodio XXV

**Episodio XXV**

Rubí estaba sorprendida, apenas podía procesar lo que ocurría, jamás se imaginó esa clase de sentimientos a su persona. Para cuando los dos se separaron se escuchó una pequeña exclamación, ambos voltearon a ver a Princesa y Mitch mirándolos con sorpresa y la primera con rabia.

– ¿¡Pero que carajos!? –pregunto Mitch algo en shock, Brick estaba completamente rojo, ahora si parecía semáforo. Rubí estaba indiferente, o eso fingía porque estaba hecha un mar de dudas.

– ¿Q... qué significa esto? –pregunto Princesa que parecía traumada como Mitch pero en el fondo era un huracán.

– Yo me pregunto lo mismo –susurro Rubí de tal modo que solo Brick pudo oírla.

– Pues… –los tres lo miraban esperando una respuesta.

– Déjalo, es demasiado obvio –le interrumpió Rubí desviando su vista, ninguno dijo nada, era bastante pesado el ambiente. La chica con parche siguió observando hacia la nada hasta que vio a lo lejos una sombra que se hacía más grande.

Sintieron un temblor y voltearon rápidamente hacia atrás, un gran robot se presentaba ante ellos, era tan grande como un edificio, no eran las típicas maquinas que atacaban a Saltadilla, tenía muchos cañones y los "brazos" estaban cubiertos por cuchillas, en la cápsula se notaba a Mojo Jojo. El Rowdy alzo vuelo hasta llegar a la par del mono, ambos se observaron desafiantes, uno con mirada cansada y el otro con una decidida.

– Vámonos –susurro la pelirroja metiendo su mano en su bolsillo del chaleco.

– Pero no podemos dejarlo –le respondió Princesa en otro susurro.

– No esta solo –dijo cuándo noto a Boomer y Butch llegar, ambos se colocaron al lado de su líder.

– Suerte chicos –dijeron echándose a correr lejos de la zona de batalla. Los tres observaban a su creador con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto Boomer.

– ¿Por qué qué? –pregunto el mono fingiendo ignorancia cansando a el de ojos verdes.

– ¿¡Por qué demonios hacen esto!? ¡Nunca habían llegado tan lejos! ¿¡Qué ganan con esto!? –le grito exaltado, pero Mojo en vez de intimidarse comenzó a reírse.

– Escúchate chico, no es la primera vez que oigo algo así, pero esta vez no tienen el derecho de decirlo –siguió riendo molestándolos, Butch formo en su mano una bola de energía que le lanzo alzando el humo, cuando este se esfumo notaron con sorpresa que seguía intacto.

– Pero que… –Brick sudo frío, ningún daño ¿De que estaba hecho ese robot?

– ¿Realmente creen que eso será suficiente? –se rio, los tres comenzaron a alejarse, no se rendirían pero si se quedaban ahí iban a dañar a los ciudadanos. Salieron volando siendo seguidos por Mojo.

– ¿A... ahora qué? –pregunto Princesa algo asustada.

– … Ellos son lo de menos –murmuro Rubí sacando un arma de su pantalón y disparando en dirección a Princesa, esta se cubrió asustada pero al notar que nada le paso y escuchar un quejido se volteo, atrás de ella estaba Serpiente, de la Banda Gangrena con una herida en el brazo y a sus pies un cuchillo.

– Vámonos de aquí, en la alcaldía estaremos más seguros –ambos asintieron sorprendidos por como a sangre fría disparo.

* * *

 **Playa, Saltadilla, Sábado, 12:49 pm.**

Los tres se detuvieron en la playa esperando que llegara Mojo, cuando notaron al robot frente a ellos levitaron a su lado, cada uno comenzó a lanzar distintos ataques, desde bolas de energía, rayos láser, gritos sónicos y dando puñetazos, nada, ni un solo rasguño.

Siguieron así un largo rato pero en un momento recibieron un manotazo que no solo los lanzo hasta el mar, igual les causo unos cortes leves por las cuchillas en los brazos. El dolor era insoportable.

Salieron del agua con sus cabellos escurriendo algunas gotas, se dirigieron nuevamente hacia Mojo de forma determinada. Volvieron a darle con todo lo que tenían.

* * *

 **Alcaldía, Saltadilla, Sábado, 12:54 pm.**

Los tres entraron rápidamente a la Alcaldía, en su camino se encontraron con Genio y Arturo, ambos con el mismo destino que Serpiente, pero Rubí no estaba segura si el pequeño sobrevivió al disparo pues le dio en el pecho por accidente.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Utonio y las Star, los cuatro los observaron con alivio.

– ¿Y mis hermanas? –pregunto la parchada acercándose a Chocolat que le dio unos binoculares, con ellos observaban la batalla de los chicos.

– En su apartamento –respondió Caramel captando su atención–. Nos avisaron lo que ocurría por llamada, hemos analizado el robot y tratamos de ver sus puntos débiles.

– Diablos –susurro cuando vio a los tres ser golpeados nuevamente siendo lanzados hacia un montículo de arena.

– Las cosas no pintan nada bien para ellos –contó Coffee a los que no veían–. En la ciudad tampoco está nada bien, todos están atacando.

– Traigan a la gente a este lugar, lo mejor es mantenerlos a salvo por mientras, no causemos más muertes de las necesarias –ordeno Rubí dirigiéndose a la salida.

– ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Chocolat mientras llamaba a la policía.

– No me quedare observando –le contesto antes de salir mientras mostraba el arma, las tres entendieron a que se refería y lo dejaron pasar.

* * *

 **Apartamento, Saltadilla, Sábado, 1:03 pm.**

– ¿Por qué? Es demasiado patético el cómo están perdiendo –hizo una mueca la de ojos verdes, su hermana asintió viendo con preocupación a los chicos, principalmente al rubio.

– Ese mono brusco solo los matara –se quejó la rubia, ambas oyeron una alarma y vieron a las calles donde pasaba Fuzzy destruyendo todo, ambas salieron y vieron a un policía evacuando a la gente, cuando todos se fueron ellas se dirigieron hacia la salida, pero antes de irse…

* * *

Todos abajo esperaban en un autobús escolar, no tenían nada más para transportar a la gente, una exclamación salió de algunos al ver a Esmeralda y Zaphiro bajar con heridas de balas, la primera en el hombro y la segunda en la pierna, apenas podían caminar.

– ¿¡Qué paso!? –pregunto un policía, ambas se dejaron llevar al autobús.

– Una mujer de cabello raro nos ataco y asesino al policía –explico Zaphiro con dificultad, la herida le dolía.

– ¡Vamos rápido! –el autobús empezó a andar con ambas siendo atendidas por algunas vecinas.

* * *

 **Saltadilla, Sábado, 1:12 pm.**

La de un ojo rosa caminaba por las calles desiertas con su arma en mano, no había ni un alma, a veces encontraba una que otra persona agonizando siendo ayudada por un policía o paramédico. Aquella escena ya le parecía común, paramédicos, policías, muerte, sangre.

– Sigue causando la misma reacción en mí –se dijo a sí misma. Miro el gran edificio apartamental donde vivía y entro, llego hasta su habitación y se sorprendió al ver a un policía muerto, bueno, aquello no tanto, lo que le sorprendió es encontrar una liga para el cabello blanca… era de su hermana.

Gruño molesta, sus hermanas no fueron lo suficientemente cuidadosas, solo esperaba que estuvieran bien… a quien engañaba, ellas estaban bien, no eran ningunas debiluchas. Se dirigió a la salida, pensaba ir con ambas a donde quería, tendría que ir sola.

* * *

 **Secundaria Robles Nobles, Saltadilla, Sábado, 1:17 pm.**

Las maestras y maestros salían del lugar algo espantados pues hace poco la banda Amiba llego armados a atacar y casi matan al director. La profesora Keane se quedó hasta el final para asegurarse que nadie quedara, se metió al último lugar por revisar, el gimnasio. Al no ver nada se dispuso a salir pero alguien le cerró la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quien era.

– ¿Tú? –retrocedió un par de pasos, nunca se dio cuenta de a quien tenía a su alrededor. Aquella persona formo en su mano una bola de energía.

– Si coopera… será menos doloroso para usted, señorita Keane –le dijo aquella voz entre seria y burlona.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? –pregunto temblando y tratando de alejarse.

– ¿Por qué? –aquella persona mostro un ojo verde brillante el cual la observo con frialdad–. Pregúntele a los rowdys, ellos sabrán porque… ahora que lo recuerdo… usted nunca estuvo presente ese día, lastima, se daría cuenta de los monstruos que cuido por años, Keane.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto la mujer con miedo.

– Porque solo los monstruos crean más monstruos –soltó una seca carcajada y se acercó rápidamente, la maestra soltó un grito.

* * *

 **Alcaldía, Saltadilla, Sábado, 1:23 pm**

Mientras Caramel y Utonio curaban a las chicas, Coffee y Chocolat ideaban un plan, los chicos estaba muy mal heridos y nada hacía frutos.

– Lo tengo –susurro la de ojos violetas tomando un cuaderno donde tenían un dibujo improvisado del robot–. Aquí, en la cúpula, si la rompen pueden tomar a Mojo, finalmente es cristal.

– Buena idea ¿Cómo les decimos?

– Déjamelo a mi –le dijo Chocolat y saco su celular, un rato después sonó la voz de Rubí al otro lado–. ¡Rubí, se que estas en la playa, la cúpula, ese es el punto débil! –exclamo, como si quisiera que media ciudad la oyera. Coffee solo todo los ojos.

– ¿Estará bien? –pregunto Zaphiro sobando su pierna.

– La conoces, es muy terca –se rio la otra hermana, todos quedaron en silencio.


	26. Episodio XXVI

**Episodio XXVI**

 **Playa, Saltadilla, Sábado, 12:49 pm.**

Los tres estaban cansados, no podían hacer nada, habían usado mucha energía y en esos momentos estaban tirados en la arena sin esperanzas, Mojo rio de forma enfermiza y alzo un pie del robot para pisarlos, los tres se podían mover, pero no le veían ningún sentido.

Cuando todo parecía perdido una piedra se estrelló contra el robot, Mojo la miro con rabia, Rubí nuevamente llegaba.

– No me arrepentiré de esto –alzo a la chica con una brazo lastimándola, pues las cuchillas se enterraron en la piel blanca de la pelirroja, Brick se alteró al ver aquello levantando vuelo pero con un manotazo de la otra mano lo mando lejos.

– ¿Vas a matarme? –pregunto aparentemente indiferente.

– No sabes cuánto lo deseo niña entrometida –gruño con rabia el mono.

– Te puedes arrepentir –susurro y dijo algo más que ninguno entendió, solo Boomer escucho un poco–…no... los... Conoces…

– ¡Joder, no le hagas daño! –le grito Butch mirando impotente la escena.

– Créanme, es lo mejor –se rio el mono, la chica permaneció impasible.

– La… cúpula es de cristal, si la rompen… –cuando pronuncio aquello fue lanzanda contra un árbol rompiéndolo a la mitad. Boomer se acercó rápidamente a verla, de su cabeza caía un hilo de sangre igual que de su boca, sus brazos estaban perforados por las cuchillas y parecía inconsciente.

– Hijo de… –comenzó a decir Brick mirando la escena furioso, Butch igual se puso rojo de la cólera, ambos alzaron vuelo y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, Boomer igual volteo a ver con sus ojos rojos, los tres soltaron un rayo que dio directo al vidrio rompiéndolo. Mojo cayo a la arena vulnerable.

– ¿Ahora si, puto mono! ¿¡Quien te mando!? –le gruño Butch tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

– ¿Realmente quieren saberlo? –se burló–, no creo que les guste saber la respuesta, el enemigo está demasiado cerca de ustedes.

– ¡Solo dilo! –le grito Brick.

– Como sea, las que me mandaron fueron… –no termino porque un balazo le dio en la cabeza, los dos voltearon a ver a Rubí quien disparo aun recostada en el piso, Boomer la miro con sorpresa, hasta ese momento había permanecido a su lado.

– No se fíen del enemigo –les dijo con voz débil, los tres notaron como de la mano de Mojo caía un cuchillo–. No les diría tan fácil quien es la persona –al acabar su frase volvió acostarse en la arena cerrando los ojos, Boomer la cargo en brazos y alzaron vuelo hacia la ciudad.

– Tonta ¿Por qué viniste? –pregunto Brick volando un poco más adelante, Boomer iba en medio y Butch hasta atrás.

– No lo sé, supongo que me dieron pena –se burló mostrando una pequeña sonrisa–. Además… aun me debes una explicación –con aquel comentario las mejillas de Brick se pusieron rojas y ambos hermanos se quedaron confundidos.

* * *

 **Saltadilla, Sábado, 1:38 pm.**

Los tres llegaron encontrándose con la ciudad desértica o con alguno que otro autobús pasando, todos iban a la alcaldía así que fueron hasta ese lugar. Al llegar ya los esperaban las chicas, Boomer deposito a la pelirroja en un sillón.

– Por dios –susurro Caramel cubriendo su boca, la heridas eran horribles.

– Pendeja –dijo Esmeralda arrodillándose al lado de la pelirroja y acariciando una de sus manos–. No es lo mismo que conmigo…

– Déjalo, es mejor curarla –le aviso Chocolat y se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

 **Apartamento, Saltadilla, Lunes, 10:02 am.**

Rubí estaba en la sala mirando las noticias, básicamente le obligaron a permanecer en reposo por lo menos una semana, ya habían pasado dos días y en ese momento las noticas sí que estaban causando un revuelo.

 _"– La muerte de Mojo Jojo ha aliviado a muchas personas; desde el caos del sábado se ha tenido más seguridad, he aquí unas de sus consecuencias._

 _– Más de quinientas personas heridas, entre ellos las hermanas Tainted, unos "detectives" bastante eficaces en el caso de "Las asesinas de Saltadilla", con Rubí Tainted en un estado casi grave al enfrentarse a Mojo Jojo –en la pantalla aparecen algunas imágenes del hospital y de ella siendo trasportada con vendas en sus brazos y cabeza."_

– ¿Cómo obtienen estas cosas? –se preguntó en un susurro mirando atentamente.

 _"– Por otro lado, los otros villanos lograron escapar exitosamente, nadie sabe su paradero y los destrozos causados a la ciudad son bastante graves, tardaran un poco en reconstruir algunos edificios._

 _– Por último la desaparición de la maestra, Keane, trabaja en la secundaria Robles Nobles y parece cercana a los Rowdys –en pantalla apareció una foto de la mujer._

 _– No se tiene información, si está viva o muerta, esperamos noticias."_

La pelirroja apago el televisor, le ponía de malas el ver como las cosas transcurrían sin ser participe. Escucho como tocaban la puerta y de mala gana fue a abrir, al hacerlo vio a Brick recostado en la pared, ambos se observaron. El rowdy miraba sus vendajes, le hacía sentir culpable por no haberlo evitado.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la chica cruzando sus brazos.

– Quería hablar contigo –le explico, ella asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

* * *

Ambos estaban en la terraza, mirando la ciudad. Ninguno decía nada pero el ambiente se sentía cómodo.

– Bueno –comenzó a decir el peli naranja.

– ¿Si?

– Primero que nada, vine a ver como seguías, no te he visto desde el sábado.

– Solo han pasado dos días…

– Aun así…

Volvieron a aquel silencio, mientras uno se armaba de valor el otro miraba fijamente un punto en la nada.

– ¿Sabes lo que siento por ti, verdad? –pregunto, ella asintió suavemente–, pues eso, me gustas, más de lo que te puedes imaginar, tu apoyo ha sido muy importante, incluso si en un principio éramos solo unos raros uno para el otro –aquello saco una risa por parte de ambos.

– Definitivamente para mi eras un loquito con súper poderes y complejo de Superman.

– Que linda…

– Y para ti, era la rara que no tenía ninguna razón para no querer hablar y te hacía sentir incómodo.

– Lo siento…

– Déjalo, es normal… supongo –abrazo sus dos piernas y recargó su barbilla en estas.

– No soy mucho de expresar mis sentimientos, pero una vez que todo esto termine, quiero determinar que pasara entre los dos…

– Lo entiendo… a ver si para entonces me sigues viendo igual…

– ¿Eh?

– Nos es nada –ambos quedaron en silencio un rato, disfrutando de aquel paisaje, por muy triste que fuera.

– Aún tengo miedo…

– Yo lo perdí hace mucho tiempo…

– ¿Tu accidente?

– Perdí un ojo Brick, tenía diez años, no pude defender a mis hermanas y perdí a mi familia, algo por lo que me esforcé cada día en mantener y todo por unos monstruos que solo querían vengarse, por eso yo también quiero hacerlo…

– Eso no explica que perdieras tu miedo…

– Viaje sola con mis hermanas, muchas veces se aprovecharon de nuestra ingenuidad y bondad, nos humillaron y a Zaphiro casi… no quiero entrar en detalles, solo sé que fue duro, pero nos volvimos fuertes y aprendimos a vivir por nuestra cuenta, no es la mejor vida ¿Pero que opción tenemos?

– Tienes razón…

– Esa sensación dulce y amarga, algo tan frío que es irónico que te llene de regocijo ¿Nunca oíste la frase, la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena? –el oji rojo asintió–, pues quiero probar de su veneno.

– ¿Aunque mueras intoxicada?

– Aunque muera intoxicada.

– Entonces yo te ayudare, moriremos los dos –le tomo del hombro y ella solo sonrió.

 _No tienes ni idea._

– Ya hablamos de mi… te toca.

– ¿Me toca?

– Cuéntame un poco, **ex villano.**


	27. Episodio XXVII

**Episodio XXVII**

Ambos quedaron en silencio nuevamente, pero ahora era tenso. Brick esperaba jamás llegar a ese tema, pero tenía que ser franco.

– Si te soy sincero, no estoy orgulloso de aquella época, hice.. hicimos cosas horribles –su acompañante asintió para que siguiera–. Éramos villanos como ya sabes, destruíamos la ciudad ¿Por qué? Ya ni recuerdo si era por diversión o rebeldía, o los dos, solo sé que fuimos creados para crear caos. Mojo nos creo…

– Continua…

– Como toda historia cliché, para cada villano hay un héroe, en este caso nuestras heroínas, ¿Las recuerdas no?

– La powerpuff girls, Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup –contesto recordando aquella noticia.

– Exacto, ellas salvaban la ciudad todos los días de villanos como Mojo o como nosotros, fuimos creados para destruirlas pero después de varios sucesos desaparecimos de la ciudad por más de un año, planeamos cuidadosamente una trampa.

– ¿Trampa? –pregunto mirándolo.

– Llegamos a la ciudad y fingimos habernos revindicado, actuamos como los inocentes aun cuando ellas no creían en nosotros, pero convencimos al Alcalde y la señorita Keane, los más… ingenuos –ambos quedaron en silencio un rato–. Cuando ganamos la confianza de los ciudadanos nos propusimos a ganarnos la de ellas, cada uno eligió una power para "engañarla" no sé qué métodos usaron mis hermanos para hacerlo, por mi parte me dedique día y noche a ayudarla en todo lo que necesitaba, era bastante molesto en un principio por sus tratos…

– ¿Y?

– Logramos engañarlas, que creyeran en nuestras mentiras y planeamos cuidadosamente una serie de crímenes que las inculparan…

– ¿De que estilo?

– Boomer le escondió en la mochila de Bubbles unas joyas, Butch un bate de edición limitada a Buttercup y yo varias piezas del museo a Blossom… Incluso logramos que las tocaran para llenarlas de muestras de ADN.

– _Como ellos con las pruebas –_ pensó Rubí–. ¿Qué más?

– Empezamos a decir cosas de ellas a sus espaldas… y un día simplemente se dieron cuenta de aquello, Blossom estaba furiosa.

 **Flash back.**

– ¿¡Cómo pudieron!? –grito la del gran moño rojo mirándolos con odio.

– Lo siento "Bombón", solo estábamos jugando –dijo el líder de forma burlona, Butch soltó una risa pero Boomer solo permanecía en silencio.

– ¿¡Qué les hicimos para que hagan esto!? –pregunto a gritos encolerizada, lo que paso en prisión con sus hermanas fue un infierno, las burlas de todos, la humillación.

– Te diré las cosas como son –intervino Boomer de forma seria–. Nuestro deber es destruirlas y estábamos hartos de pelear y perder, pelear y perder, por eso planeamos ganar su confianza y ahora las venceremos.

– El profesor no lo permitirá –le contesto de forma fría.

– ¿Crees que no pensamos en eso? –pregunto Butch burlonamente poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros pero ella lo quito bruscamente–. ¿Crees que el teatro de los niños buenos era por nada?

– … Malditos –gruño molesta consigo misma, sabía que no debía confiar, fue muy estúpida.

– Inténtalo rosadita, nos vemos –concluyo Brick alejándose, los otros dos lo siguieron, la de ojos rosas cayo de rodillas agotada. Cuando sintió dos manos en su hombro volteo viendo a sus hermanas, ambas con el mismo sentimiento.

– Esto no se queda así, nadie juega con las Power –le dijo Buttercup de forma optimista, ella sonrió cansada. Solo se tenían a si mismas.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

– Pusieron a todo el mundo en su contra para que ellas se decepcionaran de la ciudad por no creerles –concluyo Rubí.

– Exacto –cada vez se sentía más culpable–. Entonces un día peleamos, ellas daban todo de sí para sacarnos de la ciudad, pero por los sucesos anteriores nadie les creyó.

 **Flash Back.**

– ¿¡Cómo pueden creerles a estos imbéciles antes que a nosotras!? –pregunto furiosa la power verde.

– Buttercup, entiende, no queremos más peleas, siempre actuaron renuentes a convivir con ellos –intento razonar el profesor Utonio.

– Ellos nos pusieron una trampa ¡Planeaban destruirnos! –grito Bubbles de forma dolida.

– Profesor, tiene que creernos –pidió en una súplica Blossom, los tres rowdys se burlaban en el fondo por su patético intento.

– Chicas, entiendan ustedes, dejemos esto por la paz… –intento acercárseles pero Bubbles le dio un manotazo lastimándolo.

– Estuvimos años salvando esta patética ciudad que no puede hacer nada por si solos, nos desmandamos porque no solo era "salvar el día", igual era estudiar y hacer las obligaciones normales de un niño y ahora… ¿No pueden confiar en nosotras? –pregunto en tono apagado, no parecía la misma niña dulce que era.

– Bubbles… –nuevamente el profesor intento razonar pero ella se volteo a los rowdys y con furia les grito, un grito sónico que los mando a estrellarse contra un edificio clavándoles algunos vidrios.

– ¡Detente!–pidió la señorita Bello cubriendo su orejas como todos. Al acabar de gritar termino llorando siendo abrazada por Blossom. Los tres se levantaron y dirigieron hacia el profesor.

– Chicas, es la última advertencia, detengan esto –hablo nuevamente Utonio de forma seria, Buttercup puso sus ojos rojos y disparo un rayo hacia Butch pero él se movió y el ataque le dio al alcalde en el hombro, la pelinegra se cubrió la boca espantada.

– L... lo sien… –no acabo porque Butch le regreso el golpe dándole y aventándola un par de metros lejos.

– ¿Buttercup? –pregunto Blossom al verla levantarse y sujetarse el ojo, cuando quito su mano estaba sangrando, la de ojos rosas se espantó e intento acercarse pero al ver otro ataque de parte de Brick a Bubbles se puso en medio.

Con un grito agonizante y una exclamación grupal se termina esta escena, mientras la vieja ciudad de Saltadilla se empieza a cubrir de nieve.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

* * *

 **Muelle, Saltadilla, Lunes, 12:28 pm**

– Como vera, eso fue lo que paso –hablo una figura sentada a lado de la ventana. La señorita Keane oía la historia horrorizada, estaba atada de manos y pies con una cuerdas viejas y su boca era cubierta por un pañuelo blanco.

– Tenía entendido que salió de la ciudad ese mes, por eso nunca se enteró, pero estoy segura que usted habría hecho algo por nosotras –hablo otra. La mujer asintió con algunas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

– Por eso decidimos dejarla vivir a usted, siempre la quisimos, no es como ese bastardo de Utonio, ese traidor –la primera persona acaricio a la maestra en la cabeza transmitiéndole paz. Le quito el pañuelo.

– Chicas… lo siento, debí estar ahí… pero por favor, dejen esto, ustedes no son así –ambas rieron con tristeza.

– No éramos, las cosas cambiaron Keane –dijo la segunda–, pero usted nos ayudara, el profesor le tiene cariño, tanto que está dispuesto a salvarla ante todo; prepara la trampa –le ordeno a alguien que acababa de llegar, este asintió y se volvió a ir.

– ¡No! –grito pero le cubrieron la boca nuevamente.

– Avísale que ya está todo listo, puede empezar la fase final –la otra persona asintió y ambas salieron dejando a Keane sola.

* * *

 **Apartamento, Saltadilla, Lunes, 12:37 pm**

Ambos se observaban, aquella historia era horrible, imposible de creer de unos chicos que se esforzaban por proteger la ciudad.

– Básicamente fue eso, le sacamos un ojo a las dos y a Bubbles solo la herimos, su hermana la protegió… –concluyo–. Nos sentimos culpables todo el tiempo, teníamos pesadillas con ellas todos los días, era una tortura, por eso nos juramos proteger la ciudad, para pagar nuestros pecados…

– Brick –susurro–. _¿Cómo no te das cuenta?_ –se preguntó mirando al frente.

– Pero eso es cosa del pasado, ha seguir con nuestras vidas –le dio una sonrisa pero ella desvió la mirada dejándolo confundido.

– Es mejor que vayas a descansar, el domingo junta...

– Bien… –se levantó de su lugar y se sacudió–. Nos vemos –se despidió echándose a volar, cuando se fue la pelirroja apretó los puños.

– Es hora de terminar con esto, obtendré mi venganza –se dijo a sí misma y bajo rápidamente a preparar todas sus pruebas–. Lo que confesaste es la pieza clave.

* * *

 **Alcaldía, Saltadilla, Lunes, 1:54 pm**

El profesor investigaba algunas cosas, sintiendo una inquietud, estaba preocupado por el paradero de la señorita Keane. Miro entre sus papeles pero una nota cayó al piso, la levanto curioso y al notar que no era su letra comenzó a leer.

 _"Hola Utonio, tengo buenas noticias ¡Keane está viva! Y te extraña un poco, esta aquí, en un lugar oscuro y húmedo, escuchando historias del pasado ¿No vienes a hacerle compañía? Si quieres ven al bosque SOLO el día domingo a las 6:30 am en punto, chau profesor que yo también lo extraño_

 _P.D. Más te vale no traer a esos patéticos mocosos contigo o… bueno, debes saberlo ¿no? Te mandaremos un ojo como prueba de lo que somos capaces."_

Bajo la nota y miro por la ventana.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, dejo esta pequeña nota (que no me gusta dejar) para decir en primera: Esto ya va a acabar, es más, ya estoy trabajando en los últimos capítulos, esperemos llegan a sus expectativas.**  
 **En segunda: Muchas gracias por esos lindos comentarios que dejan, no los contesto porque no me gusta dejar notas (Al menos en esta historia porque me conozco y voy a terminar haciendo spoilers) pero quiero que sepan que los leo todos, del derecho y al revés y por lo mismo...**  
 **Tercero: Les tengo un reto, antes del próximo capitulo quiero ver si logran adivinar ¿Quienes son los** _Ayudantes_ **de nuestras asesinas?**  
 **¿Alguien podrá adivinarlo? Lo dudo, pero quiero ver que tan atentas son a los pequeños detalles.**


	28. Episodio XXVIII

**Episodio XXVIII**

– Primero que nada y no es por quejarme pero ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –pregunto Rubí apuntando a Princesa.

– Este asunto también es mío y créeme que puedo ser de más utilidad que tú a la hora del enfrentamiento –le contesto mirándola con odio.

 **Alcaldía, Saltadilla, Domingo, 8:02 am**

– Lo dudo –susurro–, como sea, empecemos. Con varias pruebas, entrevistas e historias escuchadas he logrado llegar a un conclusión. Primero que nada las pruebas de ADN, según ellas: los chicos fueron los que tocaron las cosas –todos asintieron– bueno, es mentira, nunca tocaron nada, las huellas no son de ellos.

– ¿A que te refieres? –pregunto Butch.

– La huellas son parecidas a las de ustedes porque las personas son como ustedes –nadie entendió a que se refería, Rubí quería que ellos lo adivinaran–. Segunda prueba, las escenas, y no hablo del asesinato, hablo de lugar. En todos los sitios existen dos características, la aparición de muñecas parecidas a las personas y con un cabello amarrado al cuello –mostro una, la tenía agarrada con una pinza.

– ¿Y eso en que nos ayuda? –pregunto Princesa.

– ¿Cómo les quitaron el cabello? –pregunto Chocolat, a todos les cayó como un balde de agua–. Hicimos una investigación y tres personas nos coincidían, el lechero, el cartero y la maestra Keane, pero los dos están descartados pues ahora están muertos.

– ¿Qué insinúan? –pregunto Boomer algo ofendido.

– No, tampoco es Keane, por la otra prueba. En las casa siempre hay una ventana abierta, no cualquiera, es la del segundo piso, nunca la del primero, pero no se ve ninguna huella ni dentro ni fuera, como si la persona que entra a llevarse el ojo y dejar la flor no tuviera que tocar nada, ni el piso ¿Entienden a qué quiero llegar? –todos negaron–, Esmeralda y Zaphiro hicieron unas investigaciones a la comunidad, preguntaron los comportamientos de los vecinos muertos en los suburbios, ellos siempre dejaban una ventana abierta por el calor, en la ciudad pasaba lo mismo, todos dejaban una ventana abierta en el segundo piso.

– ¿Y? –pregunto Boomer sin entender.

– Resumido, las víctimas no eran al azar, todo era planeado, eligieron a las personas que iban a matar, analizando costumbre y comportamientos. Con tiempo de anticipación entraban a sus casas y con cuidado de no dejar huellas se llevaban un cabello de la o los que serian asesinados –todos se quedaron en silencio y cuando analizaron lo dicho los rowdys abrieron los ojos enormemente.

– ¿Qu... qué quieres decir? –pregunto Boomer queriendo pensar en otra posibilidad y no la que temía.

– Aparte, coincide con una vieja historia de venganza ¿No Brick? –le pregunto, el joven bajo la mirada en shock–. Les quitan el ojo derecho y les hacen cortadas… heridas, la explosión de la prisión no es posible sin algún objeto detonante a menos que tengas un poder sobrenatural... como el de los rowdys…

– No es posible –murmuro Princesa cubriendo su boca, incluso ella entendió a que querían llegar.

– Estuve entrevistando a la gente preguntando por ellas, todos las conocen por la versión villana, muy pocos me decían cosas buenas ¿Una carnada? ¿Una piedra en los zapatos? No chicos, son las víctimas, son las victimas de su dulce venganza.

* * *

 **Bosque, Saltadilla, Domingo, 6:29 am**

El profesor llego y se adentró, se daba una idea de a donde debía ir, se aproximó a la cabaña y vio una nota pegada, la leyó y rápidamente regreso, debía ir rápidamente al apartamento de las Tainted.

* * *

 **Alcaldía, Saltadilla, Domingo, 8:35 am**

Todos quedaron en silencio, si era verdad, su amenaza era peor de lo que se imaginaron.

– ¿Y Utonio? –pregunto Chocolat.

– Dijo que tenía un asunto que hacer –respondió Boomer aun en shock. Las tres hermanas se miraron y se levantaron.

– Ahora a dar con el paradero de las powerpuff girls –les dijo Rubí, ellas asintieron y salieron de la sala de juntas, los chicos se quedaron en su lugar sin hacer nada.

– Chicos… –llamo Zaphiro, los tres se levantaron y salieron volando rompiendo la ventana.

– ¿Ahora qué? –pregunto Princesa.

– Encontrarlas antes de que pase a peor –susurro Rubí antes de salir por la puerta, las otras tres la siguieron–. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

– No lo sé, si hasta ahora es todo cierto, podríamos buscar alguien con la manía de la ventana abierta –propuso, las tres asintieron.

– Nos vemos Morbucks –se despidió Esmeralda y las tres se fueron en dirección al parque, la pecosa se quedó quieta unos segundos y se puso a procesar todo.

* * *

 **Apartamento, Saltadilla, Domingo, 6:52 am**

El profesor llego a la casa de las chicas, entro con la llave improvisada que tenían él y las Star, miro alrededor y noto una nota encima de una manta color verde, tomo ambas y leyó la nota, se encamino ahora a la casa de los chicos tomando con fuerza aquella tela, él la conocía perfectamente… era de su hija Buttercup.

* * *

 **Parque, Saltadilla, Domingo, 8:59 am.**

Los tres estaban en el pasto sentados, Boomer hecho bolita, Butch golpeando con fuerza un árbol y Brick sentado frente a ambos mirando la situación, todos estaban mal, tanto les costó olvidar y enterrar el pasado y ahora este regresaba a atacarlos de forma dolorosa. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Era justo como ellos hicieron con ellas. Incluso peor, les dejaron marcas que no se irán con nada.

– ¡Lo entiendo, nosotros lo merecíamos! –grito Butch golpeando el árbol–. ¡Pero la ciudad no, eran inocentes de los cargos!

– ¿Por qué? Somos los responsables –sollozo Boomer sintiendo la culpa consumirlo–. Todos sufren por nuestros pecados.

– ¿Pero porque? –se preguntó Brick.

– Porque nadie les creyó, nadie las escucho cuando juraron decir la verdad –respondió Butch de forma seria, dejando de golpear la planta–, las ignoraron y obligaron a detenerse cuando nosotros éramos los culpable, como el alcalde con nosotros, nos obligó a detenernos cuando no hicimos nada.

– ¿Entonces quienes son los verdaderos malos? ¿Ellas por haber hecho todo esto o nosotros por provocarlo? –pregunto Boomer aun en sollozos.

– Todos queríamos vengarnos y nos llevamos a gente inocente en el progreso… –respondió Brick abrazando sus rodillas–. Tenían razón, la maldad está en nuestras venas.

– No digan eso –todos voltearon a ver a Zaphiro, atrás estaban sus dos hermanas, ellas se sentaron a su lado.

– ¡Vamos! Ustedes intentaron cambiar. Incluso es digno de una novela, los villanos a héroes, los héroes a villanos –les dijo Esmeralda.

– Si una vez se hizo el cambio, puede volver a pasar –animo Zaphiro de forma positiva.

– No Zaphiro, no, esta vez no lo hará, lo arruinamos todo –respondio Boomer, ella lo abrazo con tristeza.

– No llores Boomy, no lo hagas –le dijo sintiendo pena.

– Chicos… se que no es el momento, pero quiero que me cuenten el final de la historia –pidió Rubí.

– ¿Qué quieres saber? –pregunto Brick.

– ¿Cómo concluyo? ¿Qué hicieron ellas? –pregunto Esmeralda, Rubí les conto todo la noche pasada. Los tres tomaron una bocanada de aire.

* * *

 **Centro, Saltadilla, Domingo, 7:03 am.**

Llego finalmente al apartamento de los chicos, subió al cuarto de Boomer y encontró en su cómoda un peluche en forma de pulpo algo maltratado, entre sus patas otra nota, la tomo y leyó con miedo.

– El muelle… –susurro y corrió hacia abajo subiendo a su auto dejando el peluche junto a la manta, condujo rápido entre las calles que ahora eran desérticas, pocos autos pasaban.

Al salir de la ciudad y llegar al muelle bajo rápidamente corriendo a una bodega, abrió con rapidez y miro alrededor, todo era oscuro.

– ¿Keane? –llamo adentrándose, parecía desértico el sitio, incluso se puso a pensar por qué confió en las notas, tal vez era una trampa. Miro al fondo y la noto, la maestra intentaba forcejear pero cuando lo vio exclamo algo, su boca era cubierta por un trozo de listón rojo–. Espera ya la sa… –no termino porque sintió una corriente eléctrica paralizarlo, la mujer grito de forma ahogada por la tela. El profesor cayo boca abajo y volteo un poco.

– **Ups, creo que me pase –** dijo aquella persona de forma burlona.

– Déjalo, ayúdenme a amarrarlo –dijo la de cabello corto agachándose.

– Lo sabía –susurro el profesor antes de quedar inconsciente–. Eres de lo peor Chocolat.

– **Ya me lo habían dicho** –la chica sonrió con maldad, sus ojos eran color rojo, se agacho y le ato las manos.

– Lo sentimos profesor, pero prometimos ayudarlas ante todo –se disculpó Caramel acariciando a la maestra Keane quien lloraba.

– ¿Dónde dejo las cosas de Bubbles y Buttercup? –pregunto Coffee, el no respondió, estaba inconsciente–. Bueno, me imagino que en su coche.

– **Iré por ellos** –dijo Chocolat antes de salir, cuando lo hizo se apoyó en una pared, sus ojos volvieron a ser cafés y soltaron varias lagrimas–. Lo siento... –sollozo–, pero debo apoyar a mi única familia… porque el mundo está podrido como nosotras. Perdón madre, le fallamos…

* * *

 **Felicidades** **Ruka Jimotoraku, enhorabuena, has acertado. Se nota que si prestas atención a los detalles (O tienes suerte)**


	29. Episodio XXIX

**Silent Scream, Anna Blue, cover por Forcades Fandub**

* * *

 **Episodio XXIX**

 **"No juzgues un libro por su portada" –Blossom "Utonio" a su primera víctima.**

* * *

Los chicos observaron a sus amigas, ellas escuchaban atentamente.

 **Flash Back.**

 _Atada a las expectativas  
_ _que tu sueños me hacen vivir  
_ _causándote muchas frustraciones  
_ _queriendo lo mejor para mí._

– Siempre fuimos las chicas buenas, las heroínas, solo debíamos proteger la ciudad –murmuro Blossom sosteniendo su ojo, caía sangre desde ahí, Brick le saco un ojo, no servía de mucho que fueran más grandes de lo normal. Había congelado todo por descontrolarse debido al dolor.

 _Ocultada a mis intereses  
_ _he aparentado ser feliz  
_ _querías que fuera tu princesa, pero yo no soy así._

– Siempre nos esforzamos cada día para ayudarlos, casi nunca nos quejábamos, lo hacíamos por gusto o a veces no, pero nunca dejamos nuestro trabajo, incluso tuvimos que guardarnos muchas cosas ¿¡Y ahora nos salen con esta mierda de ser las malas!? –grito Buttercup cerrando con fuerza su ojo herido.

 _La tormenta sigue dentro de mi  
_ _¿piensas que nos vamos a encontrar?  
_ _No me deja respirar ...y me hace sufrir._

– Siempre quisimos ser chicas normales, vivir tranquilas, pero aceptamos nuestra responsabilidad y no es la primera vez que nos hacen esto... pero ya no más –declaro Bubbles sosteniendo su mejilla donde fue lastimada un poco por culpa de un ataque sorpresa de Boomer–, no volveremos a ser así de ingenuas.

 _Déjame ser lo que soy ¿acaso no lo puedes entender?  
_ _quiero que el dolor se vaya de una vez.  
_ _Una tortura es, y no puedo huir  
_ _ni siquiera puedo dejar de llorar.  
_ _Quiero gritar._

El hielo se acercó con rapidez hacia Brick logrando perforar una de sus piernas haciéndolo gritar del dolor.

– ¡Nosotras confiamos en ustedes! –le grito la power rosada dolida.

Las tres estaban llorando y eso les dolía a Blossom y Buttercup por sus heridas. Tantos sacrificios para nada, nunca pensaron llegar a aquello, todos las miraban con miedo, para ellos eran sus demonios.

– ¡Basta! –pidió Utonio a gritos, preocupado por lo que estaba pasando con sus creaciones.

– ¡Silencio insolente!–ordeno Bubbles alzando una mano y formando una ventisca en sus manos la cual los mando a estrellar contra un edificio. Sus lagrimas no paraban, dolían las heridas, pero más la traición.

 _¿Por qué sigo bajo tus presiones?  
_ _causándome mucho dolor  
_ _por eso a veces me siento sola  
_ _a pesar que sigas junto a mí._

Algo llamo la atención de Boomer–. Incluso llegaron tan lejos –se quejó Bubbles en voz baja–, llegamos a verlos como verdaderos amigos, creíamos que nos comprendían… fue todo mentira, por eso se sentían tan ajenos.

 _Queriendo que sea diferente  
_ _pero eso a mí no se me da  
_ _de pronto cambiaste conmigo  
_ _hundiéndome aún más._

– Incluso quise cambiar y ser más amable –rio irónica Buttercup–. Que estupidez iba a hacer, soy demasiado patética –aquello lo oyó Butch.

 _La tormenta sigue dentro de mi  
_ _¿piensas que nos vamos a encontrar?  
_ _No me deja respirar ...y me hace sufrir._

Brick miro a la de ojos… ojo rosa, ella solo lo observo con cansancio–. Estuve a punto de tomarte cariño, de verdad pensé que podíamos ser amigos ¿Todo fue mentira? Claro que lo fue –susurro dejándolo sorprendido.

 _Déjame ser lo que soy ¿acaso no lo puedes entender?  
_ _quiero que el dolor se vaya de una vez.  
_ _Una tortura es ,y no puedo huir  
_ _ni siquiera puedo dejar de llorar.  
_ _Quiero gritar._

– Ustedes son unos... ¡Traidores! –grito Bubbles soltando de paso otro grito sónico que voló algunos edificios, tomo entre sus manos un pedazo de vidrio y lo lanzo contra Boomer que lo lastimo en el hombro–. ¡Así como tus vacias y falsas promesas! ¡Bubbles jamás se las tragara de nuevo!

– P... perdón –susurro, le habían llegado sus palabras ¿Qué hizo? Era verdad, solo ellos se comprendían, pero nunca lo vio, se cegó por su venganza.

– ¡Eso no arregla nada! –le aventó un pedazo de edificio lastimándolo en la cabeza. Ya no confiaría en nadie.

 _No quiero que me veas llorar._

Las tres se secaron sus lágrimas, ya no iban a llorar más, ya no.

 _Porque debes aprenderme a amar._

Blossom cayó al piso debilitada, solo quería despertar en su cama y enterarse que todo fue una pesadilla, pero sabía que no era verdad.

 _Siento que me ahogo, por mi sufrimiento._

Bubbles se arrodillo a su lado, su mirada era vacía, todo lo que grito la dejo agotada volvió a soltar algunas lágrimas.

 _Si no me salvas caeré._

Buttercup quedó en el aire aun con su ojo cerrado, los miro con asco, ella no iba a caer, no dejaría que ninguna cayera.

 _Déjame ser lo que soy ¿Acaso no lo puedes entender?  
quiero que el dolor se vaya de una vez._

– Esto no acaba aquí ¡Nos vengaremos! –sus puños se rodearon por unas bolas de energía verde y se acercó a Butch golpeándolo con fuerza y furia, lo golpeo frenéticamente dejándola mal herido, Brick y Boomer la alejaron y aventaron hasta estrellarla contra el pavimento junto a sus hermanas.

 _Una tortura es ,y no puedo huir  
_ _ni siquiera puedo dejar de llorar.  
_ _Quiero gritar._

– ¿Buttercup? –pregunto Blossom, ella se levantó adolorida.

– Nadie caerá, somos mejores, más fuertes, más…más… –grito de forma desgarradora soltando varias lágrimas, Blossom y Bubbles le siguieron cubriendo sus oídos provocando un terremoto en toda la ciudad, todo colapso, llevándose varias vidas, cuando todo acabo alzaron vuelo para irse.

 _Quiero gritar._

Antes de desaparecer voltearon a verlos con odio–. ¡Lo juramos!–gritaron antes de irse.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Las tres quedaron en silencio. Los tres sintieron sus culpas. Los seis no sabían que decir.

– ¿Eso es todo? –pregunto Esmeralda. Los rowdys asintieron de forma apagada.

– Entonces… es hasta entendible su venganza –susurro Zaphiro.

– Lo sabemos… –respondió Boomer. Rubí recibió un mensaje y lo leyó lentamente.

– ¿Si las tuvieran frente a ustedes que les dirían? –pregunto Esmeralda, ninguno respondió.

* * *

 **Calles, Saltadilla, Domingo, 9:27 am**

Princesa se encontraba caminando pensativa, algo en su mente quería conectarse pero le costaba, un vago recuerdo le llego.

 _Ya los rowdys se fueron del lugar y Julie fue a ver, todos sabían que sus padres estaban en prisión, Rubí se acerca su lado y le susurra algo._

 _–_ _Ten mucho cuidado, el enemigo está demasiado cerca, mantén un ojo abierto –sus palabras la desconcertaron y no pudo evitar ponerse seria._

Quedó unos minutos pensativa.

Azul, verde, rosa.  
Azúcar, especias y cosas bonitas.  
Sal, ramas secas, objetos espantosos…

Reacciono de golpe y regreso sus pasos hacia la alcaldía.

– ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? –acelero el paso, esperaba no llegar tan tarde.

* * *

 **Parque, Saltadilla, Domingo, 9:29 am**

– Qué nos disculpen por todo, fuimos unos idiotas –respondió Boomer luego de un rato.

– Merecemos todo lo que nos hicieron y peor, las traicionamos de forma horrible, incluso nos tomaron cariño –ahora contesto Butch.

– Pero pese a que lo merecemos, los demás no, por eso… déjenlos en paz –termino Brick bajando la mirada.

Todo quedo en silencio, pero es que ¿Qué podían decir ellas? Después de todo, se supone que ellas no podían entender aquel sentimiento.

– Realmente fueron unos idiotas, porque nadie nos quita el dolor que pasamos, no solo ese día si no después, las calles son horribles y nosotras muy ingenuas... éramos muy ingenuas –Boomer se quedó en shock al oír esa dulce, pero falsa, voz.

– Claro que se merecen todo lo que les hemos hecho, incluso peor ¿Enserio creen que aquí se acaba? No porque descubrieran al malo ya acabo ¿Nos traicionaron? Esa palabra es poco para lo que hicieron –Butch abrió los ojos como platos al oír la voz grave que le respondió su disculpa.

– Si lo merecen y no solo ustedes y no, perdón pero por mucho que me "quieras" y fueses un amor no dejare mi venganza, te lo dije, me moriré intoxicada pero al menos te hare saber, les haremos saber, lo que es el infierno en vida –Brick alzo la vista mirando a Rubí la cual les mostraba con el celular una foto de Utonio atado a una silla y con los ojos vendados–. Ojo por ojo Brick.


	30. Episodio XXX

**Episodio XXX**

 **Brick y Blossom (Rubí)**

Rápidamente llego a la alcaldía buscando en todas las direcciones, no encontró nada ni a nadie. Miro a la puerta cuando noto que alguien la abría. Noto a las hermanas Star.

– ¡Qué bueno que están aquí! –exclamo Princesa al verlas, las tres la miraron curiosas–. L... las asesinas, las powerpuff girls, son ellas… las Tainted –pronuncio nerviosa, pero ahora que lo descubrió solo debían detenerlas.

– Ya lo sabíamos…

– ¿Uh? –miro a Caramel quien fue la que respondió, retrocedió un par de pasos–. ¿Por qué?

– No te lo tomes personal –la mayor de las tres sonrió burlonamente.

* * *

Los tres rowdys despertaban de un largo y desgarrador sueño, cada una en su propia habitación.

Brick lo primero que hizo es enderezarse para empezar ese seguramente aburrido día, pero al sentir unas cuerdas alrededor de su cuerpo se tensó, comenzó a removerse nervioso mientras apretaba su mandíbula.

– No lo intentes, de nada te funcionara –alzo su mirada y observo a una joven de largos cabellos pelirrojos… más bien, peli naranjas, un ojo rosa brillante y otro cubierto por un parche. Una expresión fría pero se notaba en sus ojos toda la maldad que guardaba.

– ¿Rubí? –pronuncio desorientado, la chica rodo su ojo acercándose y tendiéndole una barra integral.

– No quiero que mueras de hambre, eso le quitara la diversión, enserio, la ciudad ha estado muy escandalosa esta última semana, no sirve de nada que Chocolat, Caramel y Coffee traten de calmarlos.

– ¿Semana? –pregunto dudoso.

– No me digas que tu propio cerebro hace que olvides todo, interesante, estas negándote –susurro acercando su rostro al de él.

– ¿Qué significa todo esto? –pregunto nuevamente sin entender que pasaba a su alrededor.

– Ya he explicado esto tres veces, no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo, será la última vez que lo haga y si quieres olvidarlo morirás con la duda –le explico y sonrió de forma tenebrosa.

– Rubí, no te entiendo.

– Primero, soy Blossom, tu contraparte, tu enemiga, lo que tú quieras –le aclaro, Brick negó, no quería aceptarlo–. Veo que has recordado nuestras tres pláticas.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué? Es una buena pregunta... ¿Por qué? –empezó a dar vueltas alrededor suyo de forma pensativa–. ¿Por qué nos traicionaron? Responde y yo te respondo.

– … Por… por idiotas –contesto resignado.

– Ja, ya veo, ahora se arrepienten… está bien, sé que no me mientes cuando dices que desearías no haberlo hecho –se burló–. Eso no hará que mágicamente lo hablemos y nos perdonemos, ambos somos pecadores, tal vez aquí sea yo el peor caso, pero tú no te salvas.

– Explícame que ha sido todo esto ¿¡Por qué las cosas acabaron así?

– No tengo porque –le respondió cortante, ambos permanecieron en silencio–. ¿Te acuerdas de esa noche? Cuando oíste algo afuera y al entrar viste esa frase en tu pared.

– Si… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

– Yo lo hice, aprendí el arte de la alucinación; puedo hacer que de esto –chasqueo sus dedos, ambos estaban en alguna especie de cielo con blancas nubes y un ambiente de paz–. A esto –volvió a hacer ese ruido y aparecieron en el mismísimo infierno, Brick oía gritos agonizantes y suplicas dolorosas.

– ¡BASTA! –la chica se burló e hizo desaparecer todo.

– ¿Enserio crees que esas pesadillas eran una coincidencia? –pregunto divertida por su rostro atemorizado.

– ¡B... basta, tú no eres así! ¡Rubí, por favor para! –suplico mientras temblaba, la chica chasqueo su lengua.

– Tu no me conoces… nadie me conoce, a lo mucho mis hermanas saben mi verdadera naturaleza.

– Nunca nadie sospecho…

– Cariño, no somos torpes, sabíamos que Princesa y sus gatas nos oían, por eso finjamos demencia –Brick la miro con sorpresa, no entendía a que venia su comentario–. Nunca confiaron en nosotras, algo les desagradaba de nuestra forma de ser, estábamos demasiado tranquilas según ellas, por eso a veces trataban de oír nuestras conversaciones.

– Yo no sabía –murmuro con sorpresa.

– No pareces saber muchas cosas, eres demasiado distraído cuando quieres, por eso nunca podían vencernos y nunca lo harán… bueno, les doy créditos. Ya sabes, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

– ¿Es por…?

– Nuestro "Modo Operandi" es bastante sencillo, dejar pistas regadas, culpar gente, hacerlos ir de un lado para otro, desesperarlos y finalmente meternos en sus vidas con las "mejores intenciones" Me daba risa tu cara de trauma al ver el primer cuerpo, luego el segundo, como tu miedo se reemplazaba con rabia, como tu rabia en cariño, como cariño en amor y como todo era una ilusión –se rio de forma agraciada, amaba torturarlo.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto con los ojos cristalinos, pero no lloraría–. ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?

– ¿No hiciste lo mismo? El ojo por el mío, el mismo, el izquierdo; la rosa porque Bubbles cree que es un toque estético; las cortadas de parte de Esmeralda por la que le provocaron.

– T... tú eres un…

– ¿Monstruo? –se acercó a él y pego sus rostros–. Tú igual lo eres Bricky, querido. Solo monstruos….

– Crean más monstruos –suelta varias lágrimas, su mirada estaba vacía.

– Bueno, te dejo "mi amor" Saltadilla debe recibir un mensaje de sus "investigadoras" favoritas.

– ¡Rubí! –grito al verla irse–. ¡Vuelve aquí Tainted... vuelve...! por favor… no te vayas Blossom... perdóname –lloro aceptándolo, la persona que amaba era su peor enemiga.

 _Peor, la persona que amaba lo odiaba._

* * *

La chica salió tranquilamente topándose a Chocolat la cual escoltaba a Princesa, ella le dedico una mirada de odio, Blossom solo sonrió de lado.

– Perdón por quedarme con tu chico –Chocolat rio ante aquello, esas ironías las adoraba.

– ¡Jodete rosadita!–le grito furiosa, le quito todo, esa vida tranquila que tenía le fue arrebatada cruelmente.

– Te recomiendo calmarte, pronto terminara todo esto y si tienes suerte saldrás librada –le aconsejo Chocolat.

– ¿Li...librada? –pregunto nerviosa.

– Bueno, desgraciadamente a ellas les gusta jugar, puede sonar raro siendo que Blossom es más laboral, pero no deja ese toque infantil que todos conservamos.

– ¿Qué juego?

– Lo veras cuando toque, por ahora debemos llevarte a tu sitio, es como un buscando el tesoro pero más… explosivo.

* * *

– Entonces dígame "experimento fallido"

– Buttercup yo…

– ¡Jodase profesor, ni siquiera nos pudo reconocer! –exclamo soltando un golpe que le dejo un marcado moretón.

– B... basta Buttercup –pidió Bubbles con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Lo siento… pero para mí el no merece mejor final que los Rowdys –le respondió mirando a otro sitio, en esos momentos estaban en un edificio abandonado en el atentado de sus villanos favoritos.

– Lo sé, pero es nuestro padre –susurro tristemente, el profesor la miro con pesar.

– El tuyo si quieres, yo no tengo padres, tengo una hermana mayor sin un ojo y una hermana menor loca –respondió mirando unas cámaras instaladas por ellas.

– No eres nadie para decirlo –se quejó.

– Cierto, perdón Bubb, estoy susceptible, me pone de malas no hacer nada. El show aun tardara en empezar –se quejó.

– Ni tanto, ya están buscando a Robín, Mitch y Julie, a la última la encontramos en una guarida al noroeste de la ciudad.

– ¿Guarida? –pregunto Utonio.

– Oh, cierto ha estado una semana sin saber del mundo –la oji verde se acercó y sentó cerca de su creador–. Al notar la desaparición de los Rowdys todos empezaron a excavar en los túneles de las alcantarillas para crear pequeñas guaridas, eso evita que podamos jugar con la gente, fueron rápidos –se burló.

– ¿Cómo piensan secuestrarlos sin que las noten? –pregunto alzando una ceja.

– Profesor, somos las "investigadoras" de Saltadilla, podemos acceder a donde queramos y consultar a donde queramos, tenemos ya una prueba para inculpar a Robín, Mitch y Julie de fraude.

– ¿¡Qué!? –exclamo con sorpresa.

– Deje de gritar –se quejó.

– ¡Butter, despertaron! –aviso Bubbles apuntando a la pantalla, su hermana sonrió con maldad.

– Ya sabes que hacer.

* * *

 **7**


	31. Episodio XXXI

**Episodio XXXI**

 **Boomer y Bubbles (Zaphiro)**

– ¡En dado caso no deberíamos estar aquí! –grito Julie mirando con molestia a Caramel.

– ¿P... por qué nos traen a un edificio abandonado? –pregunto con miedo Mitch siendo escoltado por Coffee.

– Si quiera, quiero ver esas pruebas que nos inculpan –ordeno Robín a Chocolat, esta la volteo a ver con esos ojos rojos que la obligaron a retroceder temerosa.

 **– Miren idiotas, se los diré para que cierran sus malditas bocas, ustedes no son culpables de nada, pero están aquí como rehenes y solo para utilizarlos de juguetes.**

 **–** La gente preguntara por nosotros –aseguro Julie mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

– Igual preguntan por los Rowdys y Utonio, ustedes quedaran en segundo plano, incluso tercero –respondió Coffee mirando a la sala de vigilancia. Por ella salieron Buttercup y Bubbles, ambos bandos se miraron.

– Malditas –gruño Julie, la oji verde soltó una carcajada.

– Te advertí que no te confiaras –se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, la rubia la siguió desde atrás sin levantar la vista.

– ¿Donde los colocamos? –pregunto Caramel mirando los tres cuartos desérticos.

– Pongan a este tipo en el más apartado –ordeno Chocolat volviendo a su color natural de ojos.

– A estas dos en el que sea –aviso Blossom llegando, todos la vieron con miedo, esa sonrisa torcida daba más miedo del que dio cuando la vieron por primera vez–. Lamento si se sienten incomodos, pero nuestros recursos son limitados.

* * *

– ¿Uh? ¿Dónde estoy? –murmuro Boomer.

– En un edificio abandonado al centro de Saltadilla –contesto la rubia, el alzo la vista mirándola a los ojos.

– Zaphiro… –intento moverse pero se vio en la misma situación que su hermano.

– Buenos días –saludo con una sonrisa triste.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto comenzando a temblar.

– Y... ya Blossom se los explico –contesto desviando la mirada.

– ¿Blossom? –susurro, sintió de golpe todos sus recuerdos; sus ojos se abrieron desconcertados–. ¿Por qué?

– ¿Uh?

– ¿¡Por qué haces esto!? –grito mirándola con dolor.

– L... lo siento –soltó varias lágrimas, Boomer la miro sin entender–, yo no quería, ella me está obligando…

– ¿B... Blossom? –la chica negó.

– Bubbles –aquella declaración lo desconcertó.

– ¿Bubbles? –murmuro, ella asintió y desvió la mirada, camino detrás de él. El chico estaba extrañado, pero cuando menos se lo espero, fue volteado bruscamente.

– ¡Hola Bommy! –saludo la rubia con ojos azul oscuro.

– ¿Za… Bubbles?

– Exacto –celebro dando un par de aplausos–. Un gusto verte de nuevo mi viejo enemigo.

– ¿Qué significa esto?

– Te lo explicare, presta atención que no lo repetiré ¡Mira! Un verso sin esfuerzo –canturreo.

– No entiendo nada.

– Simple, estas frente a tu contraparte, enemiga, asesina en serie y artista a tiempo completo.

– ¿Eh?

– Es fácil, nosotras, las powerpuff girls hemos venido a vengarnos de ustedes con el poder de lo salada que estoy, lo seca que es Blossom y lo horrible que puede llegar a ser Buttercup.

– ¿A que te refieres?

– Haces demasiadas preguntas –sonrió con burla–, es simple, después de lo que nos hicieron y nos fuésemos –un escalofrió le recorrió pero decidió ignorarlo–, viajamos por muchos lados, buscamos asilo con gente que era relativamente buena, y lo digo porque nada es gratis y sus tratos no eran buenos, la gente es cruel cuando quiere… pero conocimos a unas adorables niñas que nos dieron todo a cambio de nada.

– ¿Quiénes?

– Chocolat, Caramel y Coffee, ellas nos mejoraron en muchos aspectos, por cierto, mira lo hice mientras estabas dormido –se acercó a un estante y le mostro en una caja de cristal un muñeco, Boomer se dio cuenta que era el que recibió aquella noche.

– Era tuyo –no pregunto, afirmo.

– Sí, pero le faltaba algo importante –apunto un hilo de cabello amarrado al cuello.

– ¿Por qué….?

– ¿El muñeco está amarrado a una silla? –pregunto la rubia–. Básicamente, debe estar en la misma condición que tu , eso me ayuda a delimitar tus movimientos, mira –abrió una puertita en el cristal y desato al muñeco, las cuerdas que apresaban a Boomer cayeron al piso y el alzo un brazo.

– ¿Eh? –miro como movía ambos brazos en el aire, miro a Bubbles la cual jugaba con el muñeco y él se veía obligado a hacer todos sus movimientos–, entonces así es como los mataban.

– Exacto, mira –en su dedo hizo un pequeño rayo de energía y lo lanzo al hombro del muñeco, su contraparte soltó un gritito y miro la zona la cual tenía la misma herida que el muñeco–, ¿no es genial? –pregunto mordiendo su labio con una mueca satisfactoria–, con esto no me tengo que manchar las manos, pero por desgracia a Blossom le encanta sacar los ojos, yo pensaba que se veía muy grotesco así que por eso les ponía hermosas rosas que adornaran los cuerpos de nuestras víctimas.

– Están enfermas –murmuro mirándola, la chica volvió a sentarlo en la silla y amarrarlo.

– Prefiero el termino: especiales –soltó una risa–, pocos pueden entender el verdadero arte, pareciera que mi trabajo fuese el que daba más miedo, me pregunto porque…

– ¡Por lo sádico del asunto! Siquiera ¿Cómo te detienes a pensar si se ve o no grotesco? ¡Han matado a alguien! –exclamo tratando de forcejar, ella solo lo miro ladeando la cabeza.

– ¿Matar? Prefiero el termino: Enviarlos a una mejor vida –sonrió y dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje.

– ¿Qué van a hacernos? –pregunto mientras trataba de quemar las cuerdas.

– Un juego muy divertido, te lo prometo, te gustara –aseguro cerrando la puertita de cristal–. Por cierto, ni lo intentes, esas cuerdas son anti poderes ¿Crees que no lo pensamos?

El siguió intentándolo por un buen rato, la rubia le puso una barra integral frente a él, el solo dio un mordisco, odiaba admitirlo pero tenía hambre, no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo sin probar bocado.

– ¿Qué tipo de juego? –pregunto cansado el rubio, sus esfuerzos no servían de nada.

– Oh bueno –coloco un dedo en su mentón–, algo así como "Búsqueda del tesoro" te lo prometo, te mantendrá motivado –alzo sus brazos y dio media vuelta para caminar a la salida–. Por cierto…

– ¿Qué? –pregunto mirándola, la chica volteo un poco dejando ver sus ojos azul celeste llenos de lágrimas.

– Perdóname –susurro para salir de aquel sitio, cuando la puerta se cerró cubrió su boca con su mano soltando algunos sollozos.

– Zaphiro… –murmuro con una mueca triste mirando la puerta cerrarse lentamente dejándolo en las penumbras de la oscuridad.

* * *

– Así que esta es tu verdadera cara –soltó Robín con asco, estaba atada a un poste con unas esposas.

– Perdón –respondió abatida sin poder verla a la cara.

– ¿A esto te referías cuando decías que tu no tenías otras intenciones con él? –pregunto mirándola.

– Bueno, si… quien lo quería era Bubbles –la volteo a mirar con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas–. Pero la idiota se enamoró de él, aun sabiendo que tendría que torturarlo ¿Puedes creer lo patética que es? Enserio ¿Cómo pueden decir que nos parecemos? –termino de hablar con sus ojos de un color azul oscuro.

Robín prefirió mantenerse callada, había leído sobre eso, el traumatismo que debió sufrir la chica la obligo a tener un desorden de personalidad, por eso creía ser Bubbles o Zaphiro, pero ambas eran lo mismo y tarde o temprano se daría cuenta, pero ¿Cómo será cuando eso pase?

* * *

 **6**


	32. Episodio XXXII

**Episodio XXXII**

 **Butch y Buttercup (Esmeralda)**

Butch abrió sus ojos de a poco, al darse cuenta de su entorno comenzó a agitarse soltando varios gruñidos.

– Ni lo intentes –al escuchar esa voz, alzo la vista viendo con furia a su opresora.

– Buttercup –bramo con asco.

– Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien no bloqueo sus recuerdo, qué pena –se burló, ella no dudaría en hacerle miserable la estadía de principio a fin.

– ¿Bloquear? –pregunto dudoso.

– Tus hermanos no terminan de aceptar su realidad –alza sus brazos con una sonrisa divertida.

– Su… ¿Realidad? –cuestiono sin entender.

– Como decirlo –se rasco la cabeza con expresión pensativa–. No aceptan que nosotras seamos… ¡Nosotras!

– Ya entiendo… ¡Hijas de puta!

– Ya nos lo han dicho, por cierto, no tenemos madre –se burló dando vueltas a su alrededor, cual león al asecho de su presa.

– ¿¡Qué quieren de nosotros!? ¿¡Matarnos!? ¡Háganlo de una vez!

– Ay, ay, ay, que ingenuo eres, claro que queremos matarlos, pero sería triste no aprovechar lo más que se pueda a nuestros juguetes –se detuvo tras el–. Por muy rotos que estén aún son usables y mientras lo sean no podemos tirarlos ¡Que desperdicio! –dramatizo.

– ¿Nos torturaran? –pregunto irónico.

– Si y no, será mejor de lo que creen, les aseguro que se van a divertir –alzo el pulgar con una enorme sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes, ahí lo noto Butch.

– ¿Qué te paso? –miro aquellos colmillos, no recordaba mucho de su aspecto anterior pero podía jurar que nunca tuvo colmillos.

– Eso… bueno, digamos que… tenía hambre… –murmuro pensativa, Butch la miro sin entender–. Hay cosas que son muy duras para los dientes normales –concluyo dándole la espalda.

– ¿Qué?

– No importa, lo importante es… –hizo una breve pausa–. Estoy aburrida, por eso te contestare todas tus dudas, puedes preguntar lo que sea.

– ¿De verdad? –pregunto alzando los ojos.

– Si, te contare mi plan, de todos modos morirán y no, esto no es una película de superhéroes, aquí sé que no huirás por mucho que hable y eche chamuyo –se rio ante sus propias ideas.

– Entonces… –cerro los ojos y frunció el ceño pensando en una pregunta apropiada–. ¿La razón de que no asesinatos esa semana y de que insistieran con que nos vayamos a la cabaña es que no podían matar con nosotros en el apartamento?

– Exacto, eran una molestia, si no estaba Brick despierto, estaba Boomer y si no tú, tarde o temprano sospecharían de nuestras salidas o comportamientos extraños por la noche –explico sentándose en el piso con las piernas cruzadas.

– Háblame de los demás, la banda gangrena, Fuzzy, todos ellos.

– Contrato, hacen lo que nosotras pedimos y les dábamos una de nuestras propiedades para que vivan.

– ¿Propiedades?

– Si, les dimos Megaville, nadie visita esa ciudad desde que se destruyó, ni Altaville, ni las otras, así que si nadie las reclama son nuestras, Saltadilla formara parte de ellas –contesto con completa calma–. Pero Mojo casi nos delata, incluso intento matar a mi hermana el maldito. Qué bueno que Blossom es buena ilusionista –río.

– ¿Ilusionista? –pregunto confundido.

– ¿Nunca comprobaron si el cuchillo era real? –el chico abrió los ojos, por salvar a la chica ni siquiera analizaron la escena.

– ¿Cómo lograron lo del ADN? –pregunto resignado, pudieron darse cuenta desde hace mucho que había algo mal.

– ¡Esa me encanto! –exclamo–. Vuelvo enseguida –salió volando dejando su estela verde, unos momentos después regreso con dos papeles–. Me alegra ser contrapartes.

– ¿Eh? –la chica le acerco dos papeles, pruebas de ADN con el mismo patrón.

– El de la derecha es el tuyo, el de la izquierda es mío –explico–. ¿Lo notas? ambos son..

– Idénticos –murmuro con sorpresa.

– En realidad el ADN es nuestro, pero nadie pensó aquello porque según ellos "Nosotras desaparecimos"

– ¿Cómo lo supieron? –pregunto asombrado.

– No lo sabíamos, lo comprobamos cuando Bubbles mato al guardia de seguridad, no tuvo cuidado al dejar sus huellas, sabíamos que fue un error pero planeábamos seguir; Blossom se enteró antes que todos que el ADN era idéntico al de Boomer, por eso decidió que dejáramos los muñecos vudús con mis huellas y la de ellas, fue una verdadera sorpresa, incluso para nosotras.

– Ya veo –rio amargamente–. Entonces… lo de la isla vudú –la miro con curiosidad.

– Oh, aún no saben quiénes son nuestra colaboradoras más…

– Buttercup, necesitamos tu ayuda en el último obstáculo –pidió Chocolat entrando, Butch la miro con sorpresa–. Buenas tardes.

– Hijas de…

– **Terminas esa frase y juro que mato al profesor Utonio –** lo amenazo con sus ojos rojos, un escalofrío recorrió al chico que prefirió mantenerse callado–. **Así me gusta** –sonrió.

– Ella fue la que mato al hombre de la isla, casi nos revela la identidad de Bubbles.

– ¿La herida era falsa? –pregunto temblando sin querer mirar a la de ojos rojos, ambas se miraron. Buttercup se acercó a una mesa y tomo un cuchillo.

Butch miro con sorpresa e intriga como Buttercup se apuñalaba el estómago, la sangre comenzó a salpicar al piso y una risa salió de sus labios, como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas.

– ¿Has escuchado el termino masoquismo? –pregunto Chocolat inspeccionándolo.

– ¿¡Te lastimaste con tal de engañarnos!?

– ¡Y luego amenazamos al doctor! –exclamo aun riendo aunque ya no se apuñalaba.

– Yo me lance al mar porque mis hermanas me esperaban en otro lugar para irnos en barco de regreso a Saltadilla –explico Chocolat.

– Están enfermas…. Muy enfermas…

– Me encanto la actuación de Bubbles, tan dramática, enserio, debería ser actriz… y Blossom, tan determinada a salvarlos.

– Entonces tu hiciste explotar la prisión –aseguro mirándola.

– Que listo –aplaudió mirándolo divertida–. Bueno, nos tenemos que ir –aviso dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida.

– Nos vemos, por cierto... –hablo la otra presente, le acerco una barra integral y dándosela, él se la comió de una.

– Gracias, supongo… –murmuro cerrando los ojos.

* * *

– ¿Ya está en su posición? –pregunto Blossom sentada en la silla del acalde usando el sombrero del mismo , su codo se apoyaba en el posa brazos y su cara en su mano la cual estaba hecha puño. Parecía jefa de la mafia.

– Ya casi –murmuro Coffee, ambas estaban junto a Bubbles en la oficina del alcalde, este estaba al fondo amarrado junto a la señorita Bello, ambos forcejeaban y daban gritos ahogados.

– ¡Shup up! –silencio la de cabellera naranja mirándolos con frialdad, ambos se quedaron quietos. Bubbles miraba a ambos con una sonrisa aunque tenía un rastró de lágrimas secas en las mejillas. Miro el escritorio, una caja donde estaban los tres muñecos de los Rowdys, el de Brick estaba quieto, el de Boomer se removía de vez en cuándo y el de Butch se agitaba con fiereza.

– Listo –susurro Coffee, las miro, ambas asintieron y la cámara se prendió junto a varias pantallas.

* * *

 _– ¿Probando? ¿Probando?_

Todos los que estaban en las guaridas miraron las pantallas instaladas, desde ciudadanos hasta la seguridad.

 _– Ya tengo su atención, se preguntaran ¿Qué diablos pasa? Y ¿Por qué esa chica tiene el sombrero del alcalde? Muchas preguntas que serán respondidas._

Todos se miraron sin entender, las pantallas mostraban la situación del alcalde y su secretaria, muchos exclamaron con horror.

– _Quiero presentarme nuevamente, mi nombre es Blossom Tainted, antes conocida como una Powerpuff girl, y hoy quiero que todos juntos podamos disfrutar del programa que mis hermas y yo planeamos meticulosamente por años: Acertijo ¿Te suena de algo Him?_

El demonio rio divertido al escuchar la pregunta de Blossom, observaba todo en su comodidad en el infierno.

– Pero Blossom, yo solo les hice pagar una cuenta, son peores que yo –se rio, Blossom sonrió ante sus recuerdos que ahora eran más oscuros y horridos.

– _Empecemos con el juego y nuestros participantes son:_

En la pantalla se proyectó el edificio abandonado, los chicos estaban en el tejado mirando alrededor, a su lado un cuervo volaba mirándolos.

– _¡LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS! –_ exclamo Bubbles apareciendo ante las cámaras. El ojo de Blossom paso de ser rosa a rojo y se descubrió el otro.

– Que inicie el juego.

* * *

 **5**


	33. Episodio XXXIII

**Episodio XXXIII**

 _El clima pronostica una lluvia de sangre, caos y destrucción, no necesitan paraguas, si el destino dice que les caerán las gotas, lo hará; por ningún motivo se metan con la adulta que finge ser niña, menos con la enferma de dolor, si aprecian su vida se les prohíbe mirar a la de ojos más bellos, porque contra todo pronóstico, será su fin._

– ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tendrán aquí? –se preguntó Boomer, soltó un suspiro y miro la vitrina donde estaba su muñeco, el cual se llevó Coffee, no sin antes separarlo de su cabello, no querían moverlo de su comodidad. Un graznido capto su atención, miro la puerta entre abierta y un pequeño cuervo se dirigía hacia ella, lo miro con curiosidad y alzo vuelo hacia él.

El animal comenzó a picotear las cuerdas, Boomer no sabe como pero logro desatar los nudos, lo miro posarse en la silla donde antes estaba mientras él se estiraba soltando un suspiro.

– ¡Gracias! –lo miro, el cuervo asintió como si supiera que hacía, para este punto Boomer no lo dudaba. Lo miro volar fuera de la habitación y lo comenzó a seguir levitando cerca de él–. ¿A dónde…? –intento preguntar, volaba cerca de otra puerta cerrada; la abrió, al ver adentro se encontró con su hermano peli negro.

– Mierda –lo escucho masculla, se removía en su posición.

– ¡BUTCH! –soltó alegre entrando al cuarto.

– ¿Boomer? –lo miro dudoso, temía que con todo eso fuera una treta de las chicas.

– Si soy yo –se acercó y comenzó a desatar las cuerdas, el cuervo los miraba desde afuera.

– Que alegría verte –soltó aliviado, cuando se sintió libre dio un salto y se volteo a él con una mirada determinada–. Debemos detenerlas.

– L... lo se –susurro, no entendía que pasaba con la rubia, por una parte parecía motivada a matarlo y por otra arrepentida. Estaba confundido.

– ¿Cómo te liberaste? –pregunto curioso.

– Él me ayudo –apunto al ave, Butch lo miro y mientras el cuervo se comenzó a alejar, ambos rowdys se vieron y se apuraron a seguirlo.

– Parece que no se la tenían planeada –se burló el de ojos verdes, su hermano asintió, ambos llegaron al final del pasillo. La puerta era como la de ellos, sin pensarlo la intentaron abrir. Estaba cerrada, el par la miraron fijamente y sus ojos se pusieron completamente rojos, un rayo láser de parte de los dos logro derretirla.

* * *

– Ya está –susurro Coffee, las miro, ambas asintieron y la cámara se prendió junto a varias pantallas.

 _– Justo a tiempo._ –pensó Blossom mirando una donde se proyectaban los chicos.

* * *

Ambos entraron a la habitación mirando a su hermano que se mantenía inmóvil en su silla, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo.

– ¡Brick! –exclamo con emoción Boomer mirándolo.

– Viejo, jamás me sentí tan feliz de verte –dijo Butch acercándose, ambos al notar que no respondía se quedaron quietos.

– ¿Brick? –pregunto el rubio, ambos lo desataron y lo agitaron para que reaccionara–. Vamos Brick, tenemos que salir de aquí.

– ¿Qué sentido tiene? Todo, todo está mal –susurro de forma ida, ganando una confundida mirada de sus hermanos.

 _– ¿Probando? ¿Probando?_

– ¿De que estas hablando? No es hora de eso, no podemos rendirnos –suplico Boomer mirándolo.

– ¿Par que? Al final ellas ganaran y lo sabemos –suspiro dolido. El rubio iba a seguir hablando pero se quedó a medio camino, Butch la había soltado un puñetazo a su líder.

 _– Ya tengo su atención, se preguntaran ¿Qué diablos pasa? Y ¿Por qué esa chica tiene el sombrero del alcalde? Muchas preguntas que serán respondidas._

– ¡No es hora de tus mierdas emos! Nosotros somos los Rowdyruff Boys –grito mirando con furia, Brick lo miro sobándose la mejilla–. Prometimos salvar esta ciudad para recompensar el mal que le hicimos a todos ¡A ellas!, probablemente las Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles de antes nos mirarían orgullosas por que sigamos hasta el final, incluso si morimos en el intento habremos dado nuestra lucha –ambos lo vieron con sorpresa, aquel discurso fue tan conmovedor.

– _Quiero presentarme nuevamente, mi nombre es Blossom Tainted, antes conocida como una Powerpuff girl,_

– T... tiene razón –termino diciendo el rowdy rojo levantándose determinado–. No podemos tirar la toalla aun, lo hare por ella –se dijo así mismo, Boomer sonrió con ternura.

– _No entiendo del todo lo que pasa, pero debo pararlas, sea como sea –_ pensó el rubio mirando a sus hermanos, el cuervo se posó en su hombros. Los tres comenzaron a volar siguiendo a su amiguito, una voz se escuchó.

 _– Y hoy quiero que todos juntos podamos disfrutar del programa que mis hermas y yo planeamos meticulosamente por años: Acertijo ¿Te suena de algo Him?_

 _–_ ¿Ah? –se preguntaron los tres al oír la voz de Blossom, siguieron volando hasta llegar a la terraza, intentaron volar lejos pero una "pared invisible" les impedía el paso, miraron alrededor, el cuervo volaba a su lado.

– _Empecemos con el juego y nuestros participantes son:_

Bubbles noto como los muñecos chocaban en la caja y después a las pantallas mostrando a los chicos, dio un salto y exclamo con alegría:

– _¡LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS!_

– ¿¡QUÉ!? –se preguntaron los tres.

– _Que inicie el juego._

Miraron a su alrededor, Buttecup se acercó a ellos y le entrego al rubio un papel, su contraparte intento alcanzarla pero choco nuevamente con la pared invisible que parecía no afectar a la chica.

– Suerte perdedores –se burló y salió volando lejos. Los tres vieron la primera nota:

 _"S_ _ola estoy, abandonada estoy, no es mi culpa que el conejo muriera en mis manos. Ahora solo siento como todo mi interior arde con los gritos internos siendo silenciados."_

– ¿Qué demonios quiere decir? –se preguntó Butch extrañado.

– Conociéndola y por lo que recuerdo, el acertijo nos llevara a determinado lugar a salvar a determinada o determinadas personas –respondió Brick frunciendo el ceño.

– Entonces hay que descubrir que es, no tenemos mucho tiempo –apuro el rubio mirando a la nada, los tres se pusieron a analizar el mensaje.

Bubbles quito el pequeño hilo de pelo a los muñecos y los dejo en la mesa. Miro a su hermana la cual analizaba la actitud y comportamiento de los rowdys.

...

 _–_ _¿No volverás a tu casa? –pregunto Brick a Princesa con cautela_ _._

 _–_ _No volveré ahí, todo me recuerda a ese día –contesto con furia hacia aquello dementes_ _._

 _..._

– Sola estoy... abandonada estoy... mi interior arde... ¡Lo tengo! –soltó el líder y salió volando a la casa Morbucks, sus hermanos lo siguieron por detrás con rapidez. Una vez llegaron se metieron sin pensarlo dos veces rompiendo una ventana, en la recepción les esperaba una Princesa atada y con lágrimas de ira, Brick la soltó rápidamente.

– ¡Fueron ellas! –exclamo cuando fue liberada abrazándolo.

– Lo se… –susurro.

– Ah Brick... –llamo Boomer, ambos lo observaron y notaron que apuntaba algo, ese algo era una bomba la cual tenía treinta y tres minutos y estaba parada, en su pantalla apareció Blossom.

– ¡Tú...! –gruño la pecosa mirándola con odio infinito.

– Felicidades viviste para contarlo... tal vez, si no se apuran con el tiempo sus amigos explotaran –todos se sorprendieron ante eso–. Siguiente acertijo: _En mis prados jugaron con el demonio; espadas, pelotas, caballos; bajo la sombra de un árbol retoza dormida la bruja que no deja que mi amor llegue a ti_. Suerte, la necesitaran.

– ¡Espera!–grito Brick antes de dejar de verla, mientras el suspiraba exasperado Boomer analizaba el acertijo.

– Bingo... –susurro y salió volando, Butch le siguió a la par.

– Sostente, será un vuelo movido –aviso Brick, Princesa se agarró a su cuello y el igual se fue por los cielos.

El rubio iba con rapidez digna de un Rowdy y llego hasta el parque, busco entre todos los arboles hasta dar con Robín, la miro con calma y la desato, ella solo lo abrazo soltando en llanto.

– Ya todo está bien susurro en su oído.

– No, no lo está –al oír esa tierna y burlona risa, todos voltearon arriba, Bubbles sobrevolaba el lugar con su sonrisa de inocencia fingida. Se movió a un lado cuando Butch se abalanzo contra ella tratando de pillarla, sus hermanos no tardaron en seguirlo. Los tres Rowdys peleaban tratando de pillarla–. _Aquí inicio lo bueno, aquí inicio su locura absoluta, aquí se encerraron las almas corrompidas, aquí se liberaron a las almas corrompidas_ –soltó después de un rato de pelear, los tres se detuvieron en seco–. ¿Se les había olvidado? –pregunto con ternura falsa. Los vio salir volando con Princesa y Robín a espaldas de Brick y Boomer–. Suerte chicos... pueden lograrlo –les susurro Zaphiro, se sostuvo la cabeza con dolor–. Ug, estoy cansada de esto, yo no soy así, Zaphiro es niña buena... es... niña buena –decía descendiendo al suelo, su mirada era vacía lejos de lo que era cuando llego a ese lugar.

– Aun sigues intentando ¿Hasta cuando te darás cuenta?

– Silencio...

– Date cuenta de una vez, aquí la falsa eres tú.

– ¡No es verdad, eso no es verdad, ambas somos la misma persona...! Solo que fingimos ser dos para engañarnos y creer que al menos una es inocente... –soltó en llanto, nunca quiso admitirlo y lo sabía, no eran dos, era una, una persona la cual quería destruir a sus enemigos, contrapartes, pero a la vez eso le pesaba.

 _No volverán a estar Zaphiro y Bubbles, solo yo, una pequeña y frágil Burbuja._

* * *

 ** _4_**


	34. Episodio XXXIV

**Episodio XXXIV**

Los Rowdys se dirigían con rapidez a la prisión de Saltadilla, ahí fue donde comenzó toda la parte en la que los culpaban, allí estuvieron Mojo, Fuzzy y los demás y en ese lugar se liberaron. Entre los escombros del viejo edificio se encontraba una joven rubia dormida, Butch se acercó rápidamente y reviso que estuviera bien.

– Parece inconsciente –murmuro Boomer acercándose, el de ojos verdes asintió confirmándolo y soltando un suspiro de alivio.

– Ponía demasiada resistencia y nos cansamos de escucharla –comento Coffee, los cinco le miraron con desconfianza–. Esas expresiones aterradas, mentiría si dijera que no me encantan –sonrió de lado.

– Estas loca –soltó Robín.

– Tal vez, realmente no lo estoy, diría que soy más bien mala, estoy consciente de que esto está mal y aun así me parece divertido –miro al cielo notando las nubes blancas, el día era hermoso, lástima que la situación no lo fuera.

– Podríamos matarte ahora mismo –soltó Butch poniendo sus ojos rojos.

– Si… pueden, les reto a matarme –los miro fijamente con una sonrisa sarcástica–. Mátenme.

– Detente –susurro Boomer tomándolo por el hombro–. No seremos muy diferentes a ellas si hacemos eso.

– Lo se –gruño.

– _En un bosque~ en saltadilla~ un moreno se perdió~ como yo andaba perdida no dude en secuestrarlo_ –canturreo divertida, todos la vieron con seriedad y se fueron volando al lugar mencionado, Butch cargo a Julie al estilo novia.

– Seguramente es en la cabaña –murmuro Brick mirando hacia el frente, cuando pasaron por la alcaldía se sorprendieron, habían pasado veinte minutos desde que vieron la bomba con tiempo, se pusieron nerviosos, no sabían cuanto les faltaban. Se apresuraron a llegar al bosque y luego a la pequeña construcción. Entraron y notaron a Mitch siendo acosado por Caramel con preguntas.

– ¿Eh? –soltaron los cinco consientes, el de pelo café corrió hacia ellos abrazándolos entre lágrimas.

– ¡Ella es la peor de todas! –chillo, todos vieron confundidos a la chica.

– Que cruel eres, solo te pregunte si te gustaban los hamsters –se quejó la chica inflando los cachetes.

– ¿Caramel? –pregunto Brick mirándola, ella entendió y sonrió con pena.

– _Tic tac, tic tac, el tiempo se les acaba, vuelvan al inicio, donde todo comenzó_ –susurro, los tres asintieron y salieron volando hacia el edificio donde estaban, la pequeña se sorprendió al ver en qué dirección iban–. Esa no...

* * *

Llegaron en menos de dos minutos, miraron a todas partes y al no ver nada se confundieron.

– ¿Por qué no hay nada? ¿Nos mintieron? –pregunto confundido el rubio.

– No lo creo –respondió Brick dudoso.

– Vuelvan al inicio, donde todo comenzó –repitió Mitch quien iba en la espalda de Butch. Los tres se pusieron a analizar el acertijo, el inicio…

...

 _— Bien, hoy tenemos tres estudiantes más con nosotros, pasen—les llama amablemente la profesora._

 _En el salón entran tres personas, todos se sorprendieron al ver su apariencia._

 _— Soy Zaphiro — dice la rubia con una sonrisa._

 _— Yo Esmeralda—contesta la pelinegra sin borrar su expresión. A diferencia de la primera su voz era más profunda, sin dejar, claro, su tono femenino._

 _Todos observan a la mayor que no dice nada._

 _— Oh ella es Rubí—la presenta su hermana oji azul._

 _..._

– ¡La escuela! –gritan los tres, iba a alzar vuelo pero Princesa, Robín y Mitch se bajan de ellos, los miraron confundidos.

– Ya no podemos con esto, chicos, esta es su prueba y nosotros los vamos a atrasar, nos quedaremos aquí, apúrense a llegar –les explico Robín con tristeza.

– Pero…

– Yo cuidare de ellas –todos voltean a ver a Chocolat, ella les sonrió de forma tranquilizadora–. Apúrense, no les queda mucho tiempo.

Sin estar del todo seguros los tres se alejan volando, Butch deja a Julie en manos de la científica y se apresura a seguirlos.

– Se sincera ¿quién crees que gane? –pregunto Princesa mirándola, la joven suspiro.

– Antes hubiese dicho que las power sin dudar, pero ahora no estoy tan segura…

* * *

 **Secundaria Robles Nobles, Saltadilla, Viernes, 3:26 pm.**

Las powerpuff girls esperaban pacientemente a sus contrapartes en la azotea de la secundaria. Atrás de ella estaban la señorita Keane y el profesor Utonio en unas cabinas de vidrio, cada uno con una bomba a su lado. Los rowdys llegaron y se pararon enfrentándolas, cada quien veía a su contraparte.

Entre Blossom y Brick reinaban las miradas fría y de dolor; entre Bubbles y Boomer las arrepentidas y dudosas; entre Buttercup y Butch las burlescas y furiosas.

– ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora? –pregunto Butch con asco.

– Si se hubiesen apurado tendrían que haber salvado a ambos –Blossom apunto a los dos adultos–. Pero ahora solo podrán salvar a uno –se burló, los tres se sorprendieron y horrorizaron.

– Tendrán que encontrar la forma de llegar –explico Buttercup burlona. Ninguno entendió muy bien lo que dijo. Las tres alzaron vuelo, los tres las miraron con pesar, una batalla se estaba por desatar.

– Si pueden pasarnos tendrán que elegir entre romper la cabina de Utonio o de la profesora Keane –murmuro Bubbles mirándolos con tristeza, los tres se pusieron en posición.

Los que dieron el primer paso fueron los verdes, Buttercup voló hasta Butch con una sonrisa burlesca y lo empujo hasta hacerlo chocar con unos edificios, los ojos del rowdy se abrieron y lazaron un rayo láser que mandaron al piso a la chica la cual rio.

Brick miraba con atención a Blossom la cual sonrió de forma tétrica y se acercó a él soltando su aliento helado, él lo esquivo apenas y cuando regreso la vista fue recibido por un puño.

– ¡Pelea! si eres tan bueno como presumes... demuéstralo –se burló la oji rosa, el de rojo la miro con sorpresa, era sorprendente que la verdadera cara de esa chica sea una tan distinta a la que fingía.

– No quiero…

– Pues lastima por ti –le corto lanzándole más aliento helado.

Boomer fue el que se animó a atacar a la de ojos azules la cual solo esquivaba todos sus ataques, se notaba las pocas ganas en ambos. Bubbles no quería atacar y a la vez no quería perder, era muy contradictoria la nena. El rubio miro las bombas, solo quedaban dos minutos y por lo que veía la pelea iba para largo.

– ¡Detén esto! –pidió acercándose a ella y abrazándola para tirarse con ella al piso, la chica estaba sorprendida por su acción –. No sigas con esto –suplico mirándola.

– Yo… –desvió la mirada–. No quiero herirte… pero no puedo perdonarte lo que me has hecho –lo miro con firmeza y le grito mandándolo a volar. A su lado callo Butch el cual se limpió la sangre que salía de su labio y voló hacia Buttercup dándose unos golpes tan feroces que le dolieron a la pequeña burbuja.

Mientras tanto Brick intentaba acercarse a la oji rosa sin mucho éxito, sin más decidió atacar y le disparo el rayo láser que le dio en el parche rompiéndolo. Todos pararon su pelea y observaron a Blossom cubrir su ojo desparchado, miro a Brick y sonrió con burla.

– Eres un… –quito lentamente su mano revelando su ojo– jodido idiota.

Verde, ese era el color de aquel ojo que siempre permanecía parchado, era un verde brillante que no parecía ser real. Brick la miro con asombro.

– Es de cristal y tiene una habilidad especial –la chica cerro su ojo normal y miro al de ojos rojos, tomo la mano de Boomer el cual la iba a atacar por detrás, todos se sorprendieron por eso, incluso Bubbles y Buttercup, nadie había notado la acción del rubio–. Puedo ver lo que pasara antes de que pase, el planeaba atacarme por la espalda aprovechando la conmoción y casi lo logra –se burló.

Dio una vuelta con el chico aun agarrado de la mano y lo soltó enviándolo a chocar con una ventana de vidrio lastimándolo en el proceso. Alzo sus manos y en estas se formaron dos bolas de energía rosas. Brick formo en las suyas unas rojas y ambos se atacaron, el de cabello naranja voló entre el ataque y cuando llego donde estaba Blossom no la encontró, miro alrededor y solo sintió una patada desde arriba que lo choco contra el suelo de la azotea.

– No te hagas el listillo –se burló. Mientras ambos peleaban, Boomer se reincorporaba con dificultad, tenía cortes por todas parte, miro donde el profesor y la señorita Keane, solo faltaban un unos segundos, se apresuró a llegar. Bubbles lo miro y planeo detenerlo pero algo dentro de ella le impidió moverse y solo lo vio llegar frente a los dos. Las otras power lo miraron y detuvieron la pelea.

– Elige a quien salvas –murmuro Bubbles acercándose a él, el chico la miro alarmado ¿Tenía que elegir?

– ¡Boomer! –todos miraron a Utonio el cual recién despertaba–. ¡Salva a Keane!

El chico miro a sus hermanos en busca de una respuesta, los dos se miraron dudosos, no sabían ni en que pensar. Toda esa carga estaba encima de los hombros del más pequeño y sensible de los Rowdyruff boys. Miro a ambos adultos, Keane también esta despierta pero con la boca cubierta, ella le decía con la mirada que salvara a Utonio.

No sabía qué hacer y entonces miro el tiempo, solo unos segundos. Agacho la mirada y se acercó rápidamente a una cabina para destruirla y salvar a solo uno de los dos adultos.

– ¡No!

Y las bombas explotaron.

* * *

 **3**


	35. Episodio XXXV

**Episodio XXXV**

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como el rubio se acercaba a la cabina del profesor Utonio rompiéndola y luego aventando el artefacto. Las bombas explotaron.

– ¡No! –grito el científico viendo como la otra cabina se llenaba de humo. Mientras tanto la bomba que estaba su lado reventaba destruyendo el árbol en la cual cayo. Los tres power estaban con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, ni Blossom se lo espero.

– ¿Por qué? –susurro Brick con sorpresa mirando la otra cabina, cubrió su boca con su mano soltando algunas lágrimas.

– ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? ¡Debiste salvarla a ella! –grito Utonio molesto, el rubio no respondió, miro a Bubbles que no cabía en su asombro, estaba segura que salvaría a Keane.

– Hijo de… –mascullo molesta Buttercup, todos vieron como el humo se disipaba en la cabina y miraron a la profesora intacta dejando shokeado a los hombres.

– Si mantuvieron a Keane viva hasta ahora era por algo –respondió Boomer mirando a Blossom que asintió sonriendo de lado.

– Tu hermano es más listo que tú, creo que lo subestimamos –comento la chica mirando a su contraparte.

– Mierda –se quejó Buttercup mirando molesta a otro lado.

– Creo que ganamos –presumió Butch, las tres lo miraron y soltaron en carcajadas–. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– ¿Enserio creen que aquí acaba? –pregunto burlona Blossom, los tres suspiraron cansados.

– ¿Entonces de que sirvió todo esto? –se quejó Butch.

– Solo fue un juego –respondió Buttercup encogiéndose de hombros. Las tres sonrieron y sus ojos se oscurecieron, los de Buttercup eran de un verde oscuro y su sonrisa se volvía más escalofriante. Los de Bubbles se volvieron de un azul oscuro y tenía una sonrisa burlesca. Blossom tuvo su ojo rojo en vez de rosa y el ojo falso brillo por unos momentos, su expresión era de arrogancia.

– No queremos que sus esfuerzos sean del todo en vans, les daremos tiempo suficiente para que lleven a sus "amiguitos" a un lugar "seguro", después será la batalla final, el todo o nada –aclaro Blossom, los tres tomaron al profesor y a Keane y se alejaron a donde dejaron a los otros.

Mientras tanto Bubbles miraba a las cabinas sintiendo algo extraño, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus pensamientos confusos se disiparan, sabía que si seguía así les costaría años de esfuerzo y planificación, la de ojo rojo la miro de reojo, lo sabía, su hermana no estaban tan determinada como antes a matar a esos traidores.

* * *

 **Edificio abandonado, Saltadilla, Viernes, 3:34 pm.**

Los chicos llegaron viendo a los cuatro adolescentes, Julie ya estaba despierta. Aterrizaron a su lado dejando a Utonio y Keane en el suelo. Chocolat los miro de reojo y se alejó a paso tranquilo.

– ¡Espera! –pidió Brick, la chica se detuvo dándoles la espalda.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto de forma cortante, no quería relacionarse más con esas víctimas, independientemente de quien ganara era obvio que los Rowdy no volverán a su antigua vida jamás.

– ¿Qué es el "ojo de cristal"? –pregunto a lo que todos observaron a la pelinegra, ella soltó un gruñido.

– La chicas están hechas por cuatro cosas, azúcar, flores y muchos colores, un idiota no se fijó y rego parte de la sustancia X –apunto, miro a Utonio quien la miraba seriamente–, mis hermanas y yo estuvimos analizando la formula y decidimos agregarle un poco de sal, ramas secas y cosas desagradable, no pregunte que, aun quiero olvidar esa parte –gruño la chica con arrepentimiento–. Mezclamos todo eso y se lo inyectamos a las tres, el resultado fue mejor de lo que pensamos, su poder aumento tanto que eran invencibles, a Blossom le saque algo de sangre y eso use para crear ese ojo de cristal, de eso está hecho, polimetilmetacrilato o mejor conocido como PMMA y vidrio, coloque un poco de su sangre y saco esa rara habilidad de ver lo que pasa antes de… solo por eso usa el parche.

– ¿Tan fácil? –pregunto Princesa con duda.

– ¿Fácil? –cuestiono la científica–, tarde meses en crear ese pequeño ojo y que le sirviera a ella, por suerte cuando mezclamos su sangre con nuestra formula "negativa" sus rasgos se adaptaron más a los humanos, por eso sus ojos no son tan grandes y tienen dedos –aclaro, los rowdys desviaron la mirada avergonzados.

– ¿Por qué hicieron todo eso por ella? –pregunto el profesor, la chica no respondió, solo se encamino al borde y se lanzó, todos se acercaron a ver pero la notaron que estaba montada en una pequeña nave junto a sus hermanas. Las tres se alejaron dejándolos con esa duda ¿Qué paso en todo ese tiempo?

– Vamos, debemos llevarlos a un sitio seguro –murmuro Brick de forma lenta.

– ¿Eso existe? –cuestiono Julie cruzando sus brazos.

– Más que nada, un lugar poco obvio y lo tengo –aclaro Butch, cargo al profesor Utonio y a Julie y se alejó, Boomer cargo a Mitch y Robín siguiéndolo de cerca.

– Brick –llamo Keane antes de que partieran, el chico la miro al igual que Princesa–, ellas… están muy mal, me lo han contado todo, no me preguntes, no te lo diré –aclaro al ver que el peli naranja tenía intenciones de interrogar–. Solo te pido que lo pienses con calma a la hora de pelear, ellas en el fondo aún conservan esa lado bueno y justo, solo están cegadas por el rencor…

– Lo sé… y es por eso que me odio tanto –murmuro dándole la espalda, cargo a Princesa que estaba en silencio hasta ese momento y le indico a la maestra que se montara en su espalda.

* * *

 **Secundario Robles Nobles, Saltadilla, Viernes, 3:38 pm.**

Los tres llegaron y los dejaron en la azotea, los demás vieron confundidos a Butch.

– No creo que piensen que los dejaremos aquí siendo el último sitio que visitamos, pensaran que los dejaremos en el edificio o en los refugios –aclaro ante las miradas confundidas.

– ¿Dejaremos? –pregunto Robín temiendo lo peor.

– ¿¡Significa que irán a pelear!? –cuestiono Princesa alterada, los tres asintieron con seriedad–. ¿¡Por qué!? No tienen que regresa….

– Si no lo hacemos atacaran a toda ese gente en el refugio –comenzó a decir Boomer, bajo la mirada con pesar–, todo esto es nuestra culpa, nosotros provocamos esto y creo que es hora de que le plantemos cara.

– ¿Provocaron? –cuestiono Julie mirándolos con una ceja en alto.

– Nosotros engañamos a las chicas para que confiaran en nuestras mentiras y lo demás es bastante parecido a lo que ellas hicieron con nosotros –explico Butch con culpa, tantos años con pesadillas, culpas y pesar. Los demás los miraron sin creer lo que oían.

– Entonces, todo lo que dijeron era verdad –murmuro Princesa de forma sombría, no quiso creer lo que decían esas locas pero que los chicos lo confirmaran le dejaba las cosas claras–, aun así…

– Si, lo sabemos, ellas no debieron hacer todo esto y no debemos pagar las consecuencias, pero las cosas no son así, es hora de que hagamos algo bien –murmuro el rubio, los tres alzaron vuelo y se dirigieron a donde creyeron iban a estar las chicas, pero antes…

– ¡Chicos! –llamo Utonio, los tres voltearon a verlo, él les dio unos pequeños comunicadores–, así al menos estaremos en contacto… les deseo suerte –murmuro, los chicos asintieron y finalmente se fueron, los demás permanecieron en silencio.

* * *

 **¿Saltadilla?, Viernes, 3:43 pm.**

– Al fin llegaron –murmuro Blossom al notarlos llegar y posarse frente a ella, cada quien encarando a su contraparte.

– Todo o nada –susurro Brick mirando aquel ojo falso con duda ¿Cuánta desventaja tenia ante ella?

– ¿Listos? –pregunto Bubbles en un murmullo, ya no estaba tan segura de querer terminar con todo, pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

– No… pero… ¿No hay opción, verdad? –pregunto Boomer sonriendo tristemente, la rubia asintió con la mirada baja.

– Pues a la carga –soltó Buttercup lanzándose contra Butch siendo los primeros en dar el paso hacia el final de una batalla que inicio hace ya tanto tiempo.

* * *

 **2**


	36. Episodio XXXVI

**EpiSodIo xXxVI**

 _ROJO._

Y aquí estamos otra vez, frente a frente, uno entregando una mirada burlesca, el otro con una mirada entre dolida y confusa, la única diferencia es el cambio de roles.

– ¿Listo? –pregunto mirándote fijamente, sé que te incomoda eso, te trae malas memorias, rememoras tus pesadillas y tu ser se llena de culpa… justo lo que deseaba.

– Incluso si no lo estoy –murmuraste y yo solo sonreí complacida. Nos lanzamos a la batalla, tú con tus embestidas fracasadas y yo solo te esquivaba, intentaba analizar cada uno de tus movimientos lo cual no fue difícil con ayuda de este ojos. En un momento te tome del brazo y nos quedamos mirando sin decir ni hacer nada. En estos momentos me pregunto ¿Cómo comenzó todo? Mi sed de venganza, mis ganas de destruirlo todo.

– ¿Quieres un consejo como Rubí? –susurre en tu odio causandote un escalofrío pero te sentí asentir–. No tengas compasión… Blossom no la tendrá –advertí soltándote, supongo que se me pego la locura de Bubbles, bajaste la mirada con expresión seria, supongo que yo estaba igual… hace tiempo dejo de ser un juego.

Sin más me ataco, aquello no me sorprendió, era hora de empezar a pelear de verdad. La verdad me decepciona saber que mientras no estábamos ellos eran los que "protegían" lo que nosotras cuidamos por años, desde que los volví a ver supe que iba a ser fácil. ¿Cómo me siento en esta situación? Simplemente pienso disfrutar lo más que se pueda. A la mierda la justiciera, a la mierda lo bueno.

...

Y aquí estamos otra vez, tienes razón, si me dejo vencer por las emociones perderé; no debe ser tan difícil, antes solía hacerlo con facilidad, engañar a quien yo quisiera era el pan de cada día.

Sé que ustedes destruirán todo sin tentarse el corazón y después irán por otra y otra ¿Cómo terminamos así? Siento que todo paso rápido, un día unas alumnas nuevas llegaron y entonces asesinatos empezaron a ocurrir, al otro resulta que son nuestras viejas némesis y lo único que buscan es venganza.

Mis ataques trataba de hacerlos lo más alocados posibles y no detenerme a pensar en una estrategia, eso no servía contigo, con o sin el ojo, siempre estuviste un paso por delante mío y por eso juego tan sucio. Mis celos y envidia provocaron esto y por eso me odio tanto. Yo soy la causa del porque te convertiste en esto. Algunos de mis ataque te llegaba a dar ya que era imposible esquivarlos todos siendo que se lanzaban a todos lados. No parecías frustrada por eso, seguramente ya planeabas algo con lo cual acabar conmigo.

Cuando menos lo sentí estabas a mi lado dándome un cabezazo que me hizo caer al piso mareado, cuando mi vista se aclaró estabas volando hacia mí con rapidez. Me diste una patada en el estómago que logro hacerme escupir sangre, note una mueca de tu parte. ¿Cómo me siento en esta situación? Me odio por todo, yo fui el que provoco esta situación pero a pesar de todo no puedo rendirme y dejarme vencer sin más, debo proteger esta ciudad y eso me impulsa a levantarme.

 _VERDE._

Me lance a ti aventándote contra un vidrio de algún edificio, a diferencia de mis hermanas yo no empezaría con el ataque más débil, yo soy así, impulsiva, brusca, bruta, como quieran decirle. Te levantaste con dificultad y te lanzaste a mi golpeando con todas tus fuerzas mi rostro logrando que me estampara contra el asfalto, yo en vez de mostrarme molesta, me reí, lo que te enfado más y logro que te acercaras dándome una patada que me hizo estrellar contra un árbol abriéndome la nuca.

Esa sensación desagradable y molesta a la cual suelen llamar "dolor" fue la que sentí cuando me estrelle, pero lejos de ser un sufrimiento para mí, fue placentero, te mire sonriendo mientras me levantaba sin darle mayor importancia a la herida o si se abría más.

– ¿Qué paso amiguito? –pregunte alzando los brazos divertida, tú me miraste con rabia sabiendo que todo eso fue en vano–, se lo haces a la que se apuñalo así misma solo para engañarlos.

Me parecen divertidas tus reacciones, por eso eres mi contraparte, ninguno es capaz de razonar, solo somos máquinas de pelea las cuales necesitan escuchar alguna instrucción de nuestros líderes, la diferencia es que yo si sé qué hacemos aquí. Suspire con una sonrisa cansada.

– Es suficiente –murmure de forma seria. Ya era hora de parar las bromas. ¿Cómo me siento en esta situación? Digamos que es una mezcla entre rabia, rencor, diversión, arrogancia y altivez, no hay nadie que desee más el que todo acabe, cuando esto termine te pondré en mi bañera donde te usare todos los días para torturarte incluso estando muerto.

...

Cuando te pusiste seria supe que ya ibas a dejar las bromas, aquello me puso nervioso, conozco tus capacidades, no lo he visto pero simplemente con estas tonterías que haces solo para "Relajar el ambiente" Ya me has dejado claro todo.

Cuando lo note me estabas arrastrando por toda la ciudad estrellándome entre edificios y árboles, ya podía sentir como sangre salía de las pequeñas heridas y rasguños que se me hacían. Fue un respiro cuando me lanzaste en el mar, me reincorpore rápidamente y salí dándote una patada en el estómago que te dejo sin aire pero esa sonrisa que hiciste me dejo claro lo enferma que estas. En estos momentos me arrepiento de muchas cosas, incluso si no lo parece, tu probablemente tengas la errónea idea de que te odio o que te culpo de todo y es entendible, trato de no mostrar simpatía por ti porque sé que te burlaras como lo hace Blossom con Brick. Eso es lo último que quiero. En realidad, estoy seguro que si no la hubiese cagado pudimos ser buenos amigos, como aquella vez en la sala de videojuegos o cuando fuimos a la isla de las muñecas. Simplemente, como me encantaría estar hablando contigo los fines de semana arriba de la azotea.

Pero esos solo era sueños vacíos.

¿Cómo me siento en esta situación? Deseando despertar y que todo resulte un sueño, que aun tengamos ocho años y poder arrepentirnos de lo que les hicimos, comenzar de nuevo y ser todos amigos, tal vez ahorita Brick y Blossom estarían saliendo, Bubbles y Boomer estarían como aminovios, tu y yo los mejores amigos… pero no lo es, Butch, concéntrate en tu realidad.

 _AZUL_

No quiero… por favor Boomer atácame, no quiero ser la que de el primer paso. Yo no quería esto, lo único que deseaba era volver al pasado y que las cosas salieran diferentes, hablar con ustedes y llegar a un acuerdo, arreglar las diferencias y ser todos amigos, familia. Como sé que no atacaras lo hare yo. Te lance un rayo que te aventó unos cuantos metros lejos, sin más me acerque comenzando a golpearte y tú…

– ¡Defiéndete! ¡Si quiera has el intento! –te grite sin parar en ningún momentos mis ataques, tu solo te dejabas hacer, aquello logro que me detuviera lentamente con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

– Te atacaría, pero tu sola lo haces –susurraste lentamente debido a lo débil que estabas por tanto golpe. Aquello colmo mi paciencia, la de Zaphiro y la de Bubbles. Sin pensarlo más te comencé a dar con todo lo que tenía, si no ibas a dar siquiera el intento no valía la pena tenerte vivo.

¿Cómo me siento en esta situación? Confundida y furiosa, indecisa y triste, dudosa y deseosa, desorientada y con muchas ganas de matarte.

...

Te miro sin más lanzarme de todo y yo lo recibo sin más ¿Por qué? No puedo explicarlo, sé que debería dar la lucha, podría salir algo de todo esto, pero simplemente no quiero dañarla más. Sé que no está segura de lo que hace y por eso duda, se alegra de que sus planes se frustren pero a la vez se molesta, me pide que ataque pero a la vez quiere matarme. Es como si quisiera vengarse pero a la vez quisiera perdonarme y que podamos ser amigos o algo más, no lo sé.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo sus ataques se fueron debilitando hasta que la vi caer de rodillas mirándome en shock, seguramente debo estar para dar pena y decir que todos nos están viendo.

¿Cómo me siento en esta situación? Me gustaría poder salvarlas.

...

Los tres power se concentraron en sus más oscuros sentimientos dejando que se apoderaran de su ser, Blossom alzo sus manos y pinchos de hielo salieron del suelo clavándose en las piernas de Brick, aunque no era heridas tan graves. Lo dejo en una esquina moribundo. Buttercup alzo sus puños los cuales fueron envueltos por una energía color verde la cual uso para golpear a su contraparte sin descanso, su golpe final fue una patada que lo mando a estrellar junto a su hermano. Bubbles llena de presión e incredulidad alzo sus manos y del cielo salieron rayos color azul los cuales dieron a Boomer, lanzándolo contra sus hermanos, él ya estaba débil.

Ya estaban a su merced, los chicos cerraron los ojos esperando su final. Las chicas estaban dispuestas a terminarlo, una por ansiedad y la otra ya por pena, pero la tercera las detuvo interponiéndose entre ellas y los chicos, desviando la mirada para no verlas a los ojos.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Buttercup extrañada. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, todos expectantes a lo que diría, finalmente se armó de valor y lo soltó.

– Quiero perdonarlos –hablo de forma firme sorprendiendo a sus hermanas, a los rowdys y a los ciudadanos espectadores. Him, que también veía todo, la miro con curiosidad.

– ¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? –grito Buttercup furiosa, la rubia rio ante su pregunta–. Ups, fallo del dialogo –se disculpó divertida, claro que estaba loca–, a lo que me refiero es ¿Por qué mierda quieres perdonar a estas escorias?

– Yo… –bajo la mirada sin saber que decir, Blossom las miro sin decir nada, sin más cerro los ojos y cubrió el izquierdo con un parche. Ya no lo necesitaba.

– Pues yo quiero matarlos… mayoría de votos –los dos miraron a la de pelo naranja que se dio media vuelta–. Dilo ¿Viven o mueren?

– ¿Los perdonamos o no? –pregunto Bubbles de forma cautelosa. Blossom se vio en una encrucijada, la decisión que tomara era el punto definitivo.

* * *

 **1**


	37. Final 1

Blossom miro a sus dos hermanas, sabía que ninguna negaría lo que ella decretara, la mayoría de votos era sagrada entre las tres y siempre era ella la que tomaba la decisión difícil, por ser el gris entre el blanco y negro. Lo pensó un poco y los momentos de los tres siendo amables con ella, sus conversaciones, juegos y bromas la asaltaron de repente. Un vago recuerdo de Bubbles y Boomer echando porras la asalto, el de Buttercup y Butch jugando a los caballeros y Brick declarándosele. Lo pensó un poco ¿Realmente serviría de algo? ¿Las cosas cambiarían?, de todos modos no tenía nada que perder.

– Los perdonaremos –susurro no muy convencida aliviando a su hermana menor.

– ¿Va enserio? –pregunto inseguro el pelinegro, ella asintió dándose media vuelta.

– _Entonces ustedes mantenlas_ –escucharon del comunicador que les dio Utonio.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto Brick con sorpresa, las tres chicas no podían oírlos por estar hablando entre ellas.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto Butch confuso.

– Si no lo hacen ellas se arrepentirán y volverán a hacer todo esto, vamos a evitarlo –explico Utonio, ninguno entendía él porque de sus frías palabras–. Ellas mataron sin tentarse el corazón ¿Quién asegura que eso no vuelva a pasar? –incito el científico, los chicos lo pensaron unos momentos.

* * *

 _Todos los alumnos observaban el cadáver de la profesora ser llevado, estaba incinerada debido a que se quedó en la escuela la cual sufrió de un incendio en la madrugada, Brick se acercó a comprobar su sospecha y al ver que a la maestra le faltaba un ojo cerro con fuerza los suyos.. La mayoría de las mujeres comenzaron a llorar y algunos hombres. Boomer no pudo soportar más y se dejó caer de rodillas comenzando a llorar._

— _Viejo —Butch se agacho a su lado y lo abrazo, miro a su hermano mayor quien apretaba los puños con fuerza y se iba corriendo a otro lado._

* * *

— ¡Cuidado! _—grito Brick cargando a Princesa al estilo novia mientras volaban._

— _Mi padre… —murmuro mirando la mansión, abrazo aún más a Princesa._

 _Boomer y Bucth comenzaron a apagar las llamas mientras Brick dejaba a la chica con los oficiales, después fue a ayudar a sus hermanos._

* * *

– _Volvamos, nada tenemos que hacer aquí –anuncio Brick tomándolos por el brazo y alejándose. Antes de irse vieron de reojo a Julie quien lloraba en silencio mirando el cuerpo de sus padre, Butch se zafo del agarre y fue con ella._

– _Lo lamento –ella negó sin verlo, solo se abrazó a él mientras soltaba uno que otro sollozo y él le acaricio torpemente._

* * *

Una descarga de adrenalina los envolvió, incluso si ella los perdonaban…

– ¿Entonces ahora que genio? –pregunto Buttercup aburrida, después de eso no saldrían impunes, tal vez las metan a la cárcel, aunque de todos modos se pueden ir cuando quieran.

– No lo sé, vámonos a descansar por hoy, ya mañana veremos –ordeno la de ojos rosas. Los otras dos asintieron, Bubbles iba a decirle algo a los chicos pero quedó sin palabras al ver como Butch atacaba a Buttercup sin piedad alguna. La de ojos verdes bajo lentamente la mirada viendo en su estómago un gran hoyo, ni ella aguantaría eso.

– Te dije que son unos bastardos –murmuro la chica bajando al piso con lentitud, Blossom miro a los rowdys, los tres tristes. Bubbles se acercó a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto Bubbles, entre lágrimas.

– ¿¡Creen estar por encima de las consecuencias!? –pregunto un colérico Butch, ambas lo observaron–. Después de todo lo que han hecho… toda esa gente que no merecía morir…

Blossom miro de reojo al chico, sabía que de nada le serviría el ojo–. Bubbles corre –ordeno formando pinchos de hielo a su alrededor, la chica se alejó volando. Los tres atacaron a la chica la cual por muy fuerte que fuera no se podía defender del todo y la tensión que tenía por saber que una de sus hermanas estaba muerta era horrible.

– Ve por ella –le pidió Brick al rubio, Boomer acato a la orden yendo por la rubia.

* * *

La rubia estaba confundida, pensó que perdonando todo se arreglaba, las cosas volverían a ser como antes y podrían recuperar a su familia… claro, recuperar lo inexistente, ahí estaba el fallo. Miro al cielo que se tornaba oscuro; el enojo cegó a la pequeña parte "buena" que conservaba.

Sí; eso pensó.

Se acercó a una edificio y rompió una ventana, tomando un fragmento de cristal, se escondió tras él a la espera del rowdy que la seguía hace unos momentos. Boomer llego a la zona buscando en todas las direcciones, lejos de lo que se pudo pensar, el no planeaba matarla, planeaba huir con ella lejos de todo ese caos y al demonio Saltadilla, cuidarla hasta que su frágil mente sanara, pero…

Esquivo apenas el ataque de la rubia, ella lo miraba con rabia, dispuesta a terminar lo que empezó. Hizo un movimiento que corto algunos mechones de su propio cabello y lo amarro a un muñeco el cual guardo en su bolsillo. Lo miro fijamente y sonrió de forma psicópata.

– _Ya es tarde para disculparme._

Se lanzó al ataque, su objetivo era apuñalarlo una y otra vez hasta verlo morir. Ya no sabía porque seguía intentando, se supone que ella quería otra cosa, quería su "Final feliz" pero al parecer no se podría, ya había tomado sus decisiones y estas eran irreversibles.

– ¡Para! –pidió el rubio con temor, pero no por él. Se quedó quieto cuando ella logro herirle en el pecho. Ambos se miraron, ya no había vuelta atrás, pensaba la chica.

– _Me imagino que en una o en otra vida pudimos ser amigos_ –pensó mirando su rostro de súplica–. _Tal vez más, pero ya no podremos saberlo._

Siguieron peleando hasta que Bubbles le hirió en la garganta, al ver la sangre brotando de la herida cubrió su rostro soltando el vidrio. Cuando cayó al piso rompiéndose hizo un sonido relajante que logro sacarla de su ensoñación, miro a su contrincante el cual se sostenía la zona afectada con dolor. Corrió a abrazarlo mientras lloraba, el chico correspondía con tristeza, acabo como tenía que acabar. Bubbles se dejó caer quedando de rodillas en el frío suelo–. ¡Lo prometiste! –eran las palabras que soltó en medio de un llanto ensordecedor–, me protegerías a pesar de todo.

Boomer la miro fijamente y poniendo todo su esfuerzo logro hablar aunque con dificultad–. Lo hare.

– ¿De verdad? –pregunto con ilusión, él asintió, ella tomo un fragmento de vidrio y saco la muñeca extendiéndoselos–. ¿De todo?

El chico tomo ambos objetos–. Si… de todo… incluyendo de ti misma –susurro resignado.

* * *

Blossom vio al rubio regresar mal herido, sonrió de lado, adoraba a sus hermanas–. Ríndete –fue la petición de Brick, con aquel tono serio pudo sentir un poco de respeto por él, asintió sin más, dejándolo confundido.

– Soy buena perdedora… pero… no me iré sin hacer algo antes –susurro sacando algo de su bolsillo, se acercó al chico con velocidad y el en defensa le atravesó el estómago con un fierro que saco de un barandal cercano a él. Todos quedaron en shock, Blossom no iba para matarlo. Sonrió cansada a un pegada a el–. Ojo… por ojo.

* * *

Chocolat esperaba con paciencia al profesor Utonio, todos las sábados iba a verla para ver si le sacaba información sobre el cómo trabajaron en las powerpuff girls, nada saldría de su boca, sin importar si le daban menos años de condena.

– Si cooperas todo sería más sencillo –objeto un malhumorado científico. Ella se negaba a decir cualquier cosa–. Bien –soltó yéndose furioso, la chica suspiro y miro a Boomer entrar, ambos se sonrieron.

– Te lo contare todo –dijo la chica sorprendiéndolo–. Pero tengo que pedirte un favor a cambio.

* * *

" _Se encontró a la joven convicta: Chocolat Star, muerta. Las causas son desconocidas y las razones se especulan que son depresión. Por otro lado sus hermanas fueron declaradas en la madrugada inocentes de todos sus cargos penales, atribuyendo la culpa a la hermana mayor fallecida, esta noticia no le cayó nada bien al científico, el profesor Uto…"_

Brick apago el televisor, su mirada estaba ida, paso un año desde entonces, sobo su ojo izquierdo, parchado, se deprimió al recordar a la causante. Miro a Boomer llegar, el saludo con su mano y una radiante sonrisa. Llevaba una bufanda la cual al quitarse revelo la herida que le hizo Zaphiro. Desde entonces perdió la capacidad de habla.

– ¿Quieres comer? –pregunto a lo que su hermano asintió, se levantó con pesadez para dirigirse a la cocina–. Ve por Butch, está en la azotea –le pidió metiéndose a la habitación.

* * *

El pelinegro miraba desde el techo a la ciudad de Saltadilla reconstruida, muchas cosas se perdieron en el accidente de hace un año aparte de varias vidas. Sintió un peso sobre su espalda y al voltear no vio nada. Negó con la cabeza y siguió admirando aquel paisaje, aunque no lo admitía en voz alta, se arrepentía de haber seguido los consejos de Utonio, eso fue algo que jamás debió hacer y siempre tenía la necesidad de disculparse con Blossom y Buttercup, pero aunque lo hiciera nunca les llegaban sus palabras.

Boomer llego y se colocó a su lado admirando el paisaje digno de una pintura, con el atardecer en su punto más hermoso–. Creo que la culpa es algo que nos perseguirá a Brick y a mí siempre, y no nos dejara estar tranquilos jamás –comento el de ojos verdes, su hermano asintió–, lo bueno es que tu si te diste cuenta y no tienes que vivir con esta carga ¿Verdad? –pregunto mirándolo con una sonrisa se lado, su hermano asintió–. Venga, seguro el tuerto quiero que comamos.

El rubio rio ante el apodo que le dieron a Brick, la carencia de su ojo le recordaría todos los días sobre su fracaso con las chicas; admiraba a la oji rosa, ella sabía cómo dejar su marca aun después de años. Ambos se dirigieron a dentro escuchando de fondo los ruidos de una ciudad sin alma.

* * *

 **Felicidades, has desbloqueado el Final Malo.  
Regresa sobre tus pasos y mira que hiciste mal.**


	38. Final 2

Blossom miro a sus dos hermanas, sabía que ninguna negaría lo que ella decretara, la mayoría de votos era sagrada entre las tres y siempre era ella la que tomaba la decisión difícil, por ser el gris entre el blanco y negro. Lo pensó un poco y los momentos en los que las traicionaron, las humillaciones que recibió de su parte, lo que paso después de irse. ¿Realmente serviría de algo? ¿Las cosas cambiarían?, no, el recuerdo seguía ahí, la intranquilidad no dejaría que ninguna durmiera, incluso ¿Quién le aseguraba que ellos no intentarían algo?

– No –dijo firmemente, todos entendieron a que se refería, Buttercup sonrió de lado y encaro a los chicos. Bubbles simplemente asintió lentamente y con pesar, mayoría de votos. Blossom supo que tomo la decisión mejor para ella.

– Bueno, bueno, ya oyeron a la líder –comenzó a decir la oji verde con un tono burlón característico en ella–. Su destino ha sido firmado –golpeo su puño contra su palma y se relamió los labios, se iba a dar el gusto.

– Lo siento –murmuro Bubbles bajando la mirada, ellos asintieron aceptando su derrota y con eso, aceptando todas sus culpas.

* * *

" _Nuevamente nos informan la desaparición de toda una ciudad, su nombre era Saltadilla, no se tenía mucha información, pero efectivamente estaba muy mal posicionada regionalmente hablando. Un gran cráter es lo único que quedó, se dice que habían refugios subterráneos y que por eso se vieron en la necesidad de destruir todo"_

" _Claramente toda pista del culpable a quedado tan muerta como el lugar, lo único que se ha comentado es que en toda la ciudad hubo un edificio que no fue destruido, es una pequeña casa blanca con tres ventanas ovaladas y puerta roja, bastante deteriorada, sabemos que en un futuro se volverá una atracción turística"_

Mientras tanto, cierto grupo de seis "adolescentes" caminaban sin rumbo fijo, en esos momentos Bubbles abrazaba a su Pulpi, Buttercup cargaba con una manta verde algo vieja y Blossom tenía una gorra color rojo, se la coloco en la cabeza poniéndola de lado. Los tres hermanas Star rieron ante aquella muestra de superioridad de la chica.

– ¿Cuál es la siguiente parada? –pregunto Caramel con un tono aniñado.

– No lo sé –comento la peli anaranjada encogiéndose de hombros–, realmente no tenía planes para un después de…

– Podríamos comenzar con ciudades más grandes –comento Coffee mostrando una sonrisa un tanto macabra, las tres protagonistas de esta historia de venganza parecieron pensarlo.

– No suena mal, aunque es más trabajo por todo eso de la seguridad… podríamos comenzar por ese sitio –comento Buttercup con una sonrisa perversa, las chicas asintieron.

– De todos modos, ya cumplimos nuestro objetivo de vida, no nos queda nada y morir en el intento no suena tan mal –comento Bubbles divertida.

– ¡Entonces a darle! –comento Buttercup alzando un brazo con emoción, las otras cinco imitaron su acción solo que Blossom se omitió el gritillo de emoción. Este sería un buen final para una película de acción/aventura, pero sabemos que fue del antecedente a esta escena ¿Qué opinas? Blossom miro de reojo por donde vinieron, juro escuchar los lamentos de la gente de Saltadilla, sonrió de lado, era música para sus oídos.

* * *

– _¿Saltadilla?_

– _¿Qué paso en ese sitio?_

– _Nadie lo sabe. Se dice que si vas a la casa blanca con tres ventanas ovalados podrás ver desde la ventana tres siluetas las cuales parecen salir volando._

– _¡Ja! Esa solo es una vieja leyenda urbana._

– _Por cierto ¿Ya no siguieron desapareciendo más ciudades?_

– _Unas cinco o seis y dicen que atraparon a las culpables asesinándolas, pero ya habían pasado muchos años, incluso dicen que ya estaban viejas._

– _Condenadas brujas._

– _Pero muy astutas, desaparecer tantas ciudades pequeñas y seis grandes no es nada._

– _De todos modos, dicen que cuando vas a ese sitio, lo único que oyes de fondo los lamentos de aquella ciudad sin alma._

* * *

 **Felicidades, has desbloqueado el Final Normal  
Um, un poco aburrido ¿No crees? ¿No te interesa otro final? **


	39. Final 3

Blossom miro a sus dos hermanas, sabía que ninguna negaría lo que ella decretara, la mayoría de votos era sagrada entre las tres y siempre era ella la que tomaba la decisión difícil, por ser el gris entre el blanco y negro. Lo pensó un poco y… ¿Por qué lo pensaba? Estuvieron esperando esa venganza por tanto tiempo, todo su sufrimiento no se podría pagar con los estúpidos sentimientos de esos idiotas, a ellos jamás les importo los de ella, pero finalmente ella por su naturaleza no podían terminar de ser mala.

– No los perdonaremos… –murmuro, Bubbles desvió la mirada–, pero les daremos una oportunidad, una última oportunidad –todos la miraron sin entender, ella susurro algo a sus hermanas las cuales asintieron lentamente.

– Jugaremos un último juego –empezó a decir Buttercup y se encogió de hombros divertida–, esto solo hará que se "salven" temporalmente de nosotras, seria aburrido matarlos y ya, después de esto no nos quedara metas en la vida y eso sería muy malo~ –canturreo, los rowdys las vieron sin entender.

– ¿Qué clase de juego? –pregunto Butch con desconfianza.

– Tienen cinco minutos, cada uno tiene cinco minutos para recibir nuestros mejores ataques, si sobreviven a ellos quedan libres, si no… creo que no es necesario explicarlo –respondió Blossom con ese tono frío y analítico, los tres se miraron entre ellos y luego así mismo, no estaban en muy buenas condiciones pero tenían que dar el intento. Se levantaron de la manera más lenta, cansando a la de ojos verdes.

– ¿Quién primero? –pregunto de mala gana. Los chicos se miraron y el primero en dar un paso fue Butch, su contraparte sonrió de lado. Ambos se colocaron un frente al otro y entonces la joven power saco de uno de sus bolsillos una navaja la cual usaba para "proteger".

Como siempre, no espero a que su oponente diera el primer paso, se adelantó aventando el arma y clavándola en su hombro sacándole un gruñido, Butch se sacó la navaja y la arrojo lejos, intento darle una tacleada que ella esquivo con aparente facilidad, por detrás salió el chico con una acumulación de energía color verde oscuro que la golpeo e hizo estrellarse contra unos edificios, la chica se levantó con una sonrisa a pesar de haber comenzado a sangrar de sus heridas, se posiciono enfrente de él y empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas has lograr formar un mini tornado verdusco. Sus hermanas observaban serenamente la escena mientras el pelinegro era arrastrado por el ataque y luego soltado varios metros lejos golpeándose contra varios árboles. Sus hermanos estaban tensos y mirando a las chicas, Blossom miraba su celular para ver la hora.

– Tienes treinta y dos segundos –bromeo la chica tensando el momento, en poco tiempo podían pasar muchas cosas. Buttercup aprovecho que estaba algo inactivo y se acercó a buscar su navaja para tomarla, una vez estuvo entre sus dedos se acercó al chico con el tiempo corriendo, intento apuñalarlo mientras el esquivaba a duras penas algo mareado por el choque–, diez, nueve…

– Ocho, siete… –susurro Bubbles mirando como entre los dos forcejeaban, con Butch tomando a su hermana de las muñecas evitando que le haga daño–, seis, cinco…

– Cuatro, tres… –murmuro Brick nervioso, la chica se logró liberar del agarre dándole una patada en el estómago y lo empujo lejos, tomo aire y se acercó con velocidad.

– Dos… –susurro Boomer–, uno.

Todos se tensaron al ver que Buttercup paso el cuchillo por la cara de Butch hiriéndolo en el ojo izquierdo dejando una marca vertical parecida a la suya pero un poco más grande y profunda, el rowdy se sostuvo con dolor pero le mostro una sonrisa satisfactoria restregando en su cara su victoria, ella bufo molesta cruzándose de brazos.

– Uno de tres –celebro Bubbles con su tono infantil mientras daba unos cuantos aplausos, Blossom asintió tranquilamente, no esperaba menos del pelinegro.

– ¿Quieres continuar? –pregunto la oji rosa al rubio, él asintió lentamente y se puso en medio del "Rign", su contraparte lo encaro con una sonrisa recordando sus viejas batallas.

– Tengo que ser profesional, así que es mejor que des tu mayor esfuerzo, aunque no quieras pelear… defiéndete –le sonrió y extendió su mano, él la tomo con cautela, la chica metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco aquel muñeco de Boomer, del otro bolsillo saco cabello–, si es que puedes… –murmuro con una sonrisa más fría, sus ojos azul cielo se volvieron azul oscuro.

El chico se confundió hasta que sintió que una fuerza extraña lo lanzaba contra el suelo, miro al frente y noto que a algunos metros de él estaba su muñeco igual cayendo, al mismo ritmo; cuando su cuerpo choco contra el asfalto sintió su cabeza darle vueltas, miro al frente y trato de alcanzar el muñeco lo cual no logro pues cuando menos se lo espero Bubbles lo tenía en manos. Los hermanos del chico miraban alterados la escena, ni siquiera le daban la oportunidad de defenderse. Boomer con pesadez se levantó solo para ser lanzado nuevamente contra un edificio, los rowdys descubrieron con miedo y desencajo como de ambos salía sangre de las heridas (rasgaduras, en el caso del muñeco).

– ¿Eso es real? –pregunto Butch de forma tensa, Blossom asintió mirando al reloj con una sonrisa un tanto orgullosa, a pesar de todo, Bubbles seguía siendo buena en su trabajo.

Sin más siguieron la "pelea" si podíamos llamar de esa forma a tal acto de violencia de un solo lado. Butch formo una acumulación de energía pero Buttercup le paro con la mano.

– En primera, no es tu lucha, tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad y ganaste, en segunda, todo lo que le pase al muñeco le pasa a tu hermano, si quieres desintegrarlo –le mostro una sonrisa burlona, el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua molesto, pero en eso no se equivocaba, era lo justo después de todo, no cree que les pesara matarlos.

Bubbles miro unos segundo a su oponente tratando se levantarse a duras penas pues lo estrello contra el piso otra vez, Boomer pensó en las palabras de Buttercup, todo lo que le pasara al muñeco le pasaba a él, era algo que sabían por cómo se desarrollaron todos sus asesinatos. Miro su muñeco y así como Butch, sus ojos se pusieron rojos, un rayo salió de estos pero lejos de todo pronóstico dieron con las muñeca de su contraparte que soltó un quejido aventando al muñeco; igual que antes, salieron volando chocando en el suelo. El rubio siguió atacando de lejos haciendo todo lo posible para que su oponente no llegara a su mini yo. Se acercó a él y lo tomo sintiendo sus propio toque en su cuerpo. Lo guardo en su bolsillo y la encaro, la chica sonreía tiernamente.

– Felicidades… aunque eso no será suficiente –comento, cerro sus ojos unos momentos y cuando los volvió a abrir extendió los brazos, tras ella había una parvada de cuervos con uno en particular posando a su lado, los rowdys se exaltaron, su "amigo" no era más que otro aliado de las powerpuff girls.

– Te quedan quince segundos ¿Crees aguantar? –pregunto Blossom con un tono entre serio y burlón, el chico asintió y se preparó para cuando los cuervos se abalanzaran hacia él, no se quedó quieto y comenzó a huir lejos de la parvada para aguantar lo más que se pueda. Nuevamente el conteo no se hizo de esperar.

– Diez, nueve… –contó Blossom mirando al chico huir enredándose entre los edificios haciendo que algunas aves chocaran contra ellos quedando fuera de combate.

– Ocho, siete… –continuo Buttercup divertida mirando como el descendía a tierra y comenzaba a correr para hacerlos chocar contra todo lo que se cruzara en su camino, recordemos que como personas con súper poderes su velocidad no era normal.

– Seis, cinco… –siguió Butch mirando atentamente a su hermano pasar a su lado, se tuvieron que agachar para que los bichos no los lastimaran, la rubia miraba fijamente la persecución sabiendo que en algún momento sus amigos lo alcanzarían.

– Tres, dos… –murmuro Brick algo nervioso cuando lo vio tropezar y rodar por el piso hasta detenerse quedando a merced de los animalejos que se comenzaron a abalanzarse contra el para picotearle mientras se cubría como podía.

Bubbles alzo un brazo–. Uno. –sentencio y lo bajo, todos los cuervos se alejaron, dejando al chico tranquilo y permitiéndole respirar. Los dos hermanos del herido suspiraron aliviados, Boomer se levantó con ayuda de Buttercup que susurro un felicidades, por el tono que uso hasta parecía que solo estaban jugando unas luchitas.

– ¿Estas listo? –pregunto la de coletas a Brick quien asintió lentamente sabiendo que Bubbles fue piadosa con Boomer y que Butch estaba acostumbrado a defenderse de golpes brusco de Buttercup. Con su contraparte era distinto, ella no tendría nada de piedad con él, era menos peligrosa que Buttercup, sí, pero la compasión que le tenia no le ayudaba en nada.

– Te repito el consejo: Nada de piedad, yo no la tendré –le dijo la chica conservando su tranquilidad–, pero te daré la ventaja de pelear sin usar el ojo, no creo que sea necesario de todos modos, seguro eres el único que no la libra, tus capacidades no son tan buenas como las de tus hermanos, solo eres un cerebrito que se esconde bajo la imagen de un líder –aquello dolió en el orgullo de Brick, a pesar de todo no mostró ninguna emoción para evitar verse vulnerable–, si me permites, e incluso si no, eres el más inútil de los tres, hasta prefiero enfrentarlos a ellos dos juntos y con los ojos cerrados –apunto a los otros rowdys que empezaban a sentir pena por las duras palabras de la peli naranja– le daría más emoción a mi vida, te puedo apostar que sería una derrota más aceptable y digna.

– Genio, mejor empieza que sino nunca acabamos –le interrumpe Buttercup, odiaba admitirlo pero hasta ella sintió pena por el oji rojo, Blossom no se cortaba a la hora de decir las cosas, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero también pensó que la chica se pasó.

La oji rosa asintió y cerro su ojo, sin más ataco a su contraparte volando hacia él y dándole una patada que lo lanzo contra el suelo, el chico no se lo espero pues pensaba que el primer ataque seria con algún súper poder. Blossom se posó a su lado, con una sonrisa maliciosa, empezó a propinar todo tipo de golpes, incluso algunas llaves que eran lo suficiente para dejarlo sin aire. No era como si su contraparte no se intentara defender, pero forma en que lo atacaba no parecía su normal modus operandi de actuar, acostumbrado a verla ser más analítica, que le atacara a puños nadie se lo espero.

Los otros dos Rowdys miraban con horror la pelea en la cual la sangre no tardo en salir sin necesidad de vidrios rotos. Butch miro a su contraparte con una mirada dudosa, ella le devolvió el gesto apartando su vista del celular que le presto su hermana para tomar tiempo, se encogió de hombros serenamente.

– Sí, yo le enseñe a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, me lo pidió para defenderse sin mostrar sus súper poderes… –explico con sencillez– o al menos no hacerlos tan obvios, así como ella me enseño algunas cositas.

– ¿Qué cosillas? –pregunto Boomer tenso.

– Torturar y hacer cortes sin que salga muchas sangre –respondió algo indiferente sabiendo que eso les ponía más nerviosos, la reacción que tuvieron fue la esperada.

– Has sobrevivido a eso ¿Eh? –comento Blossom sonriendo burlonamente y respirando agitadamente, no estaba acostumbrada, pero se iba a dar el gusto de darle una paliza que no se le olvidaría.

– Butch es mi hermano, estoy acostumbrado –respondió Brick respirando aún más agitado que ella y parándose con demasiada dificultad, ella rio divertida lo cual en otra circunstancia lo hubiese sonrojado. La joven se alejó volando dejando a todos confundidos, casi al instante, un edificio se elevaba poco a poco, Blossom se elevó en el cielo y después lo dejo caer, el oji rojo a duras penas pudo cacharlo para no ser aplastado.

– Me acuerda a cuando hacíamos eso de pequeñas –comento Bubbles con un tono aniñado. Brick logro lanzarlo al cielo, y soltando un grito sónico volvió aquella estructura trocitos los cuales cayeron por todos lados destruyendo casas, flora y algunos cayendo en el mar.

Sin esperar más, la de cabellos anaranjados formo en cada una de sus manos un pico de hielo y se acercó a él tratando de apuñalarlo, así como en algún momento lo intento Buttercup con Butch.

Tú que estás leyendo esto ¿Te crees que todo esto ha pasado en apenas tres minutos? ¿Sorprendente, no? Puedes creer que tres batallas como estas se han desarrollado en un lapso de quince minutos, eso sí sobrevive Brick a los últimos y no parece estarlo llevando muy bien, su ropa casi se le caía de tan rota que estaba por las "suaves" puñaladas de su contraparte. Cada vez que intentaba darle una iba acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. Finalmente, nuestra analítica muchacha logro hacerle dos heridas en una de sus mejillas las cuales formaron una equis.

– ¿Cuánto falta? –pregunto Butch tenso, realmente dudaba si su líder podía sobrevivir a la más loca de las tres.

– Un minuto –murmuro Buttercup tensa, odiaba admitirlo, pero le jodia que su hermana le ganara matando a su contraparte, era un complejo de debilidad que tenía desde que eran pequeñas, siempre intento sobresalir por sobre Blossom. A pesar de que ella le dijo una vez que era más fuerte, en un vago recuerdo lejano.

Entonces lo que temieron paso, Brick se dejó caer apoyándose contra un árbol, Butch se alteró y Boomer cerros sus ojos no queriendo ver, Bubbles miro con una mueca la escena sabiendo que iban a rodar cabezas. La oji rosa corrió rápidamente a él y se enfocó en el cuello, estando a centímetro corto de forma horizontal para que con la fuerza que empleaba la cabeza saliera rodando en un corte perfecto, como le gustaba. Todos los presentes, incluidos los que simplemente miraban desde refugios o incluso la alcaldía quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que paso.

Si, rodó una cabeza, si, era de cabello pelirrojo, no, no era la de Brick. La víctima fue Princesa Morbuck quien se interpuso entre ambos, como si de una película de Hollywood tratase, la power estaba consternada pues no supo siquiera de donde vino, eso era algo que podía hasta con ella. Butch miro a un lado y noto que el comunicador que Utonio les dio se había caído cuando se levantaron para el "juego", se acercó lentamente y lo tomo. Las palabras de profesor fueron suficientes.

" _Intente decirles"_

Brick simplemente miraba el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga mientras lagrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que le fue salpicada. Miro a la asesina quien estaba cohibida por lo ocurrido, en esos momentos deseaba haber tenido el ojo, al menos así respondería a una incógnita que la torturaba "¿De donde salió?" Lo peor es que…

– Tiempo –susurro Buttercup, quien también estaba contrariada por lo ocurrido. La power destruyo el pico con su propia mano con una expresión de impotencia pero simplemente soltó un suspiro y dio media vuelta.

– Ganaron, tienen derecho a vivir por más tiempo –murmuro comenzando a alejarse dejando a todos los qespectadores en un estado de shock. Sus hermanas se acercaron y entre las tres emprendieron vuelo para buscar a Chocolat, Coffee y Caramel.

– ¿Ese "Tienen derecho a vivir más tiempo" significa que volverán? –pregunto Boomer antes de que se fueran, ellas asintieron para desaparecer de sus vistas.

* * *

 **Felicidades, desbloqueaste el Final Real.  
Espera unos días y podrás ver el Epilogo y el Extra/Curiosidades.  
Gracias por sus lecturas y por sus comentarios, esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este paseo de dramas, misterios y asesinatos.**

 **Agradecimientos a:  
Craig McCracken, creador de la serie y por la tanto de la mayoría de los personajes.  
OkamiDan, creadora de la trama y los personajes de Chocolat, Coffee y Caramel.  
Ustedes como lector que le dio más vida a esta historia. Todo aquel que comento, dio favoritos o los lectores fantasmas.**

 **Un especial agradecimiento a** **HappyForAlways/** **Alwaystrong por el bello dibujo de Blossom, nunca agradecí debidamente en el momento, gracias por tomarte las molestias.**


	40. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

 _La ciudad de Saltadilla, con eso es suficiente, aquí en el hogar de los Rowdyruff Boys es donde termina nuestra historia._

Cierto rubio se encontraba huyendo de su hermano oji verde al cual le hizo una pequeña broma mientras estaba durmiendo, debes en cuando soltaba algunas risas. El líder del grupo los miraba un tanto aburrido pero con una sonrisa de lado ¿Cuánto paso desde los eventos con las powerpuff girls? Tal vez dos o tres años, no estaba muy seguro y cada vez las fechas le importaban menos.

Miro por la ventana la ciudad renovada, no estaba como en su antigua gloria y el número de habitantes era un poco más reducido de lo que recordaban, muchos aliviados de salvarse en aquella ocasión no desaprovecharon para irse de ese lugar sin importarles nada, solo la gente vieja se quedaba en el que fue su hogar por años sabiendo que pueden volver a lo mismo. Ellos por su parte nunca tuvieron que volver a combatir al crimen, era rara la vez que algún monstruo llegaba a hacer sus destrozos y por otros villanos, nadie sabía nada, probablemente en su nueva ciudad o muertos como Mojo. Los rowdys tuvieron unos leves cambios en apariencia, Butch al menos tenia su pelo más corto y ya no era parado, todo para que pegara con su nueva imagen de chico malo. Boomer seguía casi igual, tal vez el cabello algo más corto pero siempre con su estilo puntiagudo. Brick ahora mantenía su cabello corto y con su amada gorra para el frente.

– Brick, tengo hambre –se quejó Boomer cuando se cansó de huir de su otro hermano el cual estaba tirado en el sillón agotado, el rubio siempre fue el más rápido.

– ¿Qué quieren comer hoy? –pregunto el pelirrojo intentando no sonar tan irritado, a veces le gustaría que esos dos supieran cocinar.

* * *

 **Panteón, Saltadilla, Viernes, 3:00 pm.**

Cierta castaña se dirigía a una tumba en específico, dejo algunas flores frente a ella y soltó un suspiro, aún recuerda ese día. Intento detenerla e incluso la iba a perseguir pero Utonio la detuvo y trataron de avisar a los chicos, pero estaban tan metidos en la pelea que no lo notaron hasta que paso. Se preguntó qué tan fuertes eran los sentimientos de la chica como para dar su vida. Oyó pasos a su espalda pero no volteo, sabía quién era, él siempre le traía flores y hablaba con ella como una muestra de disculpa. Noto como depositaron unos lirios a lado de sus flores.

– ¿Qué tal la universidad? –pregunto de forma casual, Brick le sonrió.

– Bien, tengo que estar detrás de Butch o si no lo dan de baja –comento algo burlón.

– No me sorprende –respondió soltando algunas risas, ambos se encaminaron a la salida no sin antes despedirse de Princesa Morbucks–. Por cierto ¿No han sabido nada del profesor Utonio?

– Se encerró en su laboratorio toda esta semana intentando encontrar la forma de volver a hacer a los chicas, sin "errores" esta vez –le respondió de forma seria, poco a poco ese hombre perdió lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, habían veces que el juraba ver a las tres a su lado diciéndole cosas.

– Ya veo… –balbuceo Robín–. ¿Tú crees que algún día vuelvan? –pregunto curiosa, Brick prefirió no contestar, ella asintió entendiendo–. ¿Aun la quieres?

– Desgraciadamente si, y siento que cada vez el sentimiento se hace más fuerte –respondió rendido, ambos se detuvieron en la entrada pues iban por direcciones contrarias.

– He escuchado que algunos pueblitos han desaparecido –menciono la chica algo seria, finalmente no era un tema de conversación agradable.

– Si, también lo he escuchado… –susurro mirando al piso.

– Bueno… nos vemos –se despidió Robín pero antes de alejarse escucho la respuesta de Brick.

– Creo que nunca se fueron.

Y sin más sus caminos se separaron, el rowdy caminaba con la vista al piso, de vez en cuando saludaba a algún ciudadano o compañero, se acercó a su casa pero antes paso por un callejón, el olor a putrefacción lo invadió a los segundos, sonrió de lado deteniendo sus pasos, volteo a ver hacia el oscuro lugar.

– Lo sabía…


	41. Extra

**Curiosidades.**

 **Nombre:** Blossom/Rubí Tainted.  
 **Edad:** 17 años.  
 **Peso:** 60 kg **  
Altura:** 1.70 **  
Punto Débil:** Sus hermanas. **  
Miedo:** Ya no. **  
Habilidad:** Ojo de cristal.  
 **Enfermedad** : ¿? **  
Familia:** Bubbles, Buttercup y Utonio. **  
Herida:** Sin el ojo derecho. Muerta (Final malo) **  
Persona que más odia:** Brick.

 **Nombre:** Buttercup/Esmeralda Tainted.  
 **Edad:** 17 años.  
 **Peso:** 69 kg **  
Altura:** 1.69 **  
Punto Débil:** Su impulsividad. **  
Miedo:** Ya no. **  
Habilidad:** Cortez profundos.  
 **Enfermedad** : Masoquismo. **  
Familia:** Blossom, Bubbles y Utonio (Sin reconocer) **  
Herida:** Cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Muerta (Final malo) **  
Persona que más odia:** Utonio.

 **Nombre:** Bubbles/Zaphiro Utonio.  
 **Edad:** 17 años.  
 **Peso:** 50 kg **  
Altura:** 1.68 **  
Punto Débil:** Su lado bueno. **  
Miedo:** Perder la cabeza. **  
Habilidad:** Vudú.  
 **Enfermedad** : Trastorno de personalidad dispositivo. **  
Familia:** Blossom, Buttercup y Utonio. **  
Herida:** Bajo en ojo derecho, en el pómulo. Muerta (Final malo) **  
Persona que más odia:** Bubbles (Zaphiro), Zaphiro (Bubbles)

 **Nombre:** Brick Rowdy.  
 **Edad:** 17 años  
 **Peso:** 65 kg **  
** **Altura:** 1.74  
 **Punto Débil:** Sus sentimientos.  
 **Miedo:** Fracasar.  
 **Habilidad:** Analizar.  
 **Enfermedad:** Síndrome de Estocolmo (Final Real)  
 **Familia:** Boomer, Butch, Mojo Jojo y Him.  
 **Herida:** Muerto (Final normal), Sin un ojo (Final malo), Herida en forma de X en la mejilla derecha (Final Real)  
 **Persona que más odia:** Brick.

 **Nombre:** Butch Rowdy.  
 **Edad:** 17 años.  
 **Peso:** 69 kg **  
Altura:** 1.74 **  
Punto Débil:** Su impulsividad. **  
Miedo:** Perder. **  
Habilidad:** Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. **  
Enfermedad:** No tiene. **  
Familia:** Brick, Boomer, Mojo Jojo y Him. **  
Herida:** Muerto (Final normal), Herida en el ojo derecho (Final Real) **  
Persona que más odia:** Alcalde.

 **Nombre:** Boomer Rowdy.  
 **Edad:** 17 años.  
 **Peso:** 67 kg **  
Altura:** 1.74 **  
Punto Débil:** Su frágil mento. **  
Miedo:** La muerte de otros. **  
Habilidad:** Velocidad. **  
Enfermedad:** No tiene. **  
Familia:** Boomer, Butch, Mojo Jojo y Him. **  
Herida:** Muerto (Final normal), Garganta desgarrada (Final malo) **  
Persona que más odia:** No tiene.

 **Nombre:** Profesor Utonio.  
 **Edad:** ¿?  
 **Peso:** 60 kg **  
Altura:** 1.70 **  
Punto Débil:** Pensar con la mente. **  
Miedo:** Caos. **  
Habilidad:** Inteligencia. **  
Enfermedad:** Demencia (Final Real y malo) **  
Familia:** Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup. **  
Herida:** Muerto (Final normal).  
 **Persona que más odia:** Him.

 **Curiosidades de la historia:**

* En la versión 1 de la historia las power iban a estar más rápido en evidencia para los lectores pero no para los rowdys y eso es porque cuando un villano las viera les temería por lo que hacían* No estaba planeado que las chicas ayudaran a los Rowdys.  
* En un principio ellas les dirían su secreto en el parque y les amenazarían con no contar nada o si no hacían explotar a la Señorita Keane, los secuestrarían más adelante pero el juego de "Búsqueda del tesoro" no se realizaría.  
* Al principio Keane iba a ser odiada como todos, pero se me hace difícil que ella se hubiese puesto en contra de las chicas.  
* El final malo iba a ser el real, el normal el malo y el real el normal. Pero necesitaba darle ese toque de misterio para el Epilogo, por eso quedó como quedó.  
* En realidad la idea de final real principal era que las chicas los perdonaran y ellos ignoraran al profesor Utonio terminando un final feliz… me aburrió la idea más que el final normal.  
* Otra idea del epilogo era que todo resultara ser un "sueño" de Blossom quien tenía apenas los 10 años, pero que al final resultara ser como una premonición.

 **Para finalizar, sé que algunas están interesadas en la idea de ver que paso en ese lapso entre que las chicas huyeron de la ciudad y regresaron para tomar su venganza, y sobre todo conocer a ciertos personajes que no son de la serie. Bueno, para eso hare una precuela con la historia de ella, no será tan larga como está pero abarcara esa pequeña parte hasta que empiezan a destruir las ciudades. Hay vendrá el desarrolla de las hermanas Star.**


End file.
